Legends of Minecraftia
by sodacan7
Summary: Sort of like the Percy Jackson series in Minecraft. I created my own gods and demigods for Minecraft. After Notch the king of the gods is captured by Herobrine, a group of heroes must unite to free him and bring peace to Minecraftia.
1. Prologue

**Hello peoples! This is Sodacan7 writing his first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. **

Prologue

In a distant land of magic and mystery, gods ruled over the land of Minecraftia. Every god had a role to play in order to keep peace. The greatest of the gods was King Notch. He was the true creator and all that existed was made in his image. Notch could do no wrong and under his rule great cities were built and humans thrived. The children of the gods would slay the evils of the world and maintain peace. Life on Minecraftia remained this way for centuries, living in peace and harmony. No one fought each other, only worked as a team to ensure peace against monsters. It was a truly perfect world created in the image of the divine creator Notch.

Notch was all good in every way yet he had a brother. His brother, Herobrine, was far from good. He created new and more powerful mobs, sin, and war. He created the Nether a living hell for him to resign. From the creations of Herobrine Minecraftia's dark side was revealed. War, hatred, envy, and all other sins arose causing trouble among the land. People hated Herobrine and wished him gone. He was blamed for all bad in the world, which was an appropriate accusation.

In order to right Herobrine's wrongs Notch created new gods to keep the new evil and chaos in tact. These new gods were also resented, hated, and blamed for the evils despite the fact they prevented it. With the help of these new gods Herobrine's evils were now a thing of the past and Minecraftia rose from it's dark ages.

Angered by his failure Herobrine despised his brother even more. He created new evil mobs to resign within his dimension, The Nether. These abominations were created with a natural bloodlust and hatred to all of humanity. Herobrine unleashed his army of horror upon Minecraftia. Cities crumbled to the ground and humanity turned against each other, their minds clouded with fear and resentment. Angered that Notch did not save them the humans began to stop worshipping the gods. Yet some stayed believers and created churches and prayers to the divine. Pleased by the respect minor gods were created to rule over towns and provide them with prior unknown power. The major gods would bless cities and towns causing the children of that god to flock to the city. They would unite and rebel against the evil.

The nether beasts were forced back to the Nether to live in hell. Minecraftia developed portals to Nether. They sent their strongest; bravest men to destroy the fortress in which the kings of the nether thrived. When they reached Herobrine's almighty powerful castle they were wiped out. Herobrine punished them for rebellion and damned their souls for an eternity of pain. At the news of this Minecraftia grew more angry and spiteful. They asked Notch for more powerful weaponry, so he created magic. Mages, alchemists, and enchanted weapons arose, powering Minecraftia more than ever before.

Herobrine hated Minecraftia and all the gods with all of his hell-touched heart. He thought that the only way to plunge the land into evil was too capture the creator himself. Whenever he revolted Notch gave the public exactly what they needed to defend. If Notch was to be captured and ripped from power than he couuld not save humanity. Knowing of what would happen Notch alerted the rest of the gods to trap Herobrine in the Nether. Just in case the gods failed to confine his brother Notch had his first demigod. As long as some of him existed then Herobrine could not take full control of the world and hope would still remain. Notch also casted a shadow of himself to watch over the world. He sentenced a prophecy that a group of heroes would rise to save him from his evil brother and right the wrongs.

Notch's precautionary efforts payed off for Herobrine did succeed. Using the one accidentally created substance, Void, Herobrine captured Notch in a prison of Void. The prison shredded Notch's very essence. In a final stand act the gods banished Herobrine to the nether, although not in time to prevent Herobrine from creating a shadow of himself. Confined to the Nether Herobrine's plan was slowed but far from stopped. Through brainwashing and fear he created an organization called the elite guard. They protected his shadow and hunted down Notch's daughter and searched for heroes fabled upon by the prophecy.

Without a leader the remaining gods fell to anarchy. To prevent increasing the spread of chaos the gods shut off contact to the mortal world. They hardly ever talked or helped the public except for when it was absolutely necessary.

This is the story of the unlikely group of heroes that must rise to save Minecraftia from the fate of being ruled by the king of evil, Herobrine.

**This prologue is much better than my old one. Anyway please review and tell me how you like it. It makes my day to hear what you have to say.**


	2. New Beginnings

**I know this chapter is short but I had my old prologue on this chapter. The rest will be longer and more ****interesting.**

Chapter 1

Hex's POV

I am an outcast. I have been since I was 6. That's when my powers started to show up. I walked through the forest watching my feet drain the power and color from the ground. My arrows glowed brighter form the energy. The bad part is I can't stop draining power. So I was banished from the village of Odacity a simple mining town. They said I was a bad omen, a demon, or a ghost. Although I really was just a little kid with unfortunate power.

Now I spend my days wandering around looking for a place where I belong, where I am accepted, where there are others like me. Now I am 14. 8 years of a futile search for a friend. Until one day. I was walking through the forest alert for a village to steal some food from. When I saw a huge and awkward bird. It's wingspan was at least 15 feet and pure white. The bird landed in a tree near me. That's is when I realized it wasn't a bird it was a girl with wings! She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans and she had long blonde hair. "Uh, hi." I murmured  
After 8 years of loneliness your social skills go down the toilet. She said in a cheery voice " Hi! My name is Angel. What's yours?"  
"Hex"

Angel's POV

When I saw a 6 foot tall kid leaving a trail of grey behind him with a quiver full of glowing red arrows I just HAD to check it out! I soared down from the sky and landed on a branch near him. He was really skinny with long messy gray hair that looked like he had never cut it in his life. "Uh hi." He said quietly. Come on I have wings and all I get is uh hi! LAME!

Anyway I told him my name is Angel that I can fly and control air and he told me about his more unfortunate powers. I felt so bad for him he had lived on his own since he was 6! That totally explains his terrible social skills. I said to him "I have a home. I could take you there and you could get a place to live. They would accept you. They accepted me."  
Hex didn't say anything for a while but he finally said "Thank you. Lead the way."  
I told him "I will on one condition."His face changed to a skeptical expression. But I continued and said "Speak up a bit you are soooo quiet!"  
I laughed a bit but he just stared at me like I played a cruel joke on him. Hex then said in a louder voice "So where are we headed" I replied "We're off to Valencia its about 200 miles north. But don't worry I can bend the air current to help you run about 5 times faster!"Hex's jaw dropped and I said "Yeah I got cool powers too!"  
He replied, "Do you know where you got yours powers or why you have them?"  
"I've never thought about it before but honestly I have no idea."  
"Same." he replied. And we where off. I whipped up some wind and we where there in about an hour. Slower than flying but not everyone gets wings!

Hex's POV

Valencia was all right. It was built in the treetops with bridges connecting the trees. I would be cool if I could live there. But would they accept me or would I be a nomad once again?

I pushed the thought from my mind and looked over at Angel. She said to me "Welcome to Valencia the city in the treetops!" We walked through the city and people gave me some questioning glances but other that that they didn't give me a hard time. I asked Angel "Do you think I will really get to stay here?" She answered in a perky voice "Of course. Tons of people like us pass through Valencia on their way to some city."  
I said " Do you know the name of this city?"  
she sadly replied "No."  
"We should go to that city some day maybe we could find some answers about who we are." I said hopefully. She agreed and brought me to the town hall. Angel talked to the mayor and told him my story he felt bad so he gave me a plot of land. "Uh does it come with a house?" "No but it does come with wood to build you own house." Great I thought make the freak build their own house. Angel brought me to area and told me "Don't feel bad everyone in Valencia builds there own house." I said ok kinda lamely and she gave a look saying lazy. I wasn't lazy I just ran 200 miles and I was tired. She said its getting dark and bad things come out at night. "See you in the morning!" Angel ran off and left me with a bunch of wood and the happy thought of fighting monsters all night. Woo.


	3. More New Beginnings

Chapter 2 Hex's POV

I was really mad at Angel. She leaves me here with a bunch of wood and no shelter with all the monsters of the night out to get me. On the bright side my arrows are super charged from the trip to Valencia.

I drew an arrow and stood guard over my plot of land. A few zombies were approaching. I let an arrow lose. It nailed the zombie then exploded killing three more. As I was admiring my shot an arm wrapped around my neck and started to choke me. I managed to turn my head enough to see a man in dark robes with a sword on his back. His eyes were glowing red. I was running out of air I pulled my knife out of its sheath and cut his arm. His arm turned gray I had depleted all the energy from it. My dagger roared to life blazing red from the newly absorbed energy. I pulled the hood off to see the face off my attacker but the man turned to dust. I stumbled back in surprise. Only to be knocked down by a spider.

The spider started biting me I was bleeding badly. As my vision started to go black I thought. Finally I find a place that accepts me only to die from a spider. The spider shrieked in pain as a sword stabbed into its flesh. The spider started to act like it was a dog. I looked up to see a guy who looked a little older than me. With a sword glowing purple with black mist surrounding it. "Who are you?" I Stammered.  
He replied "My name is Streak. Son of Nova the god of discord!"

Streak's POV

I was out scouting for demigods for Azure City one of the few cities where only demigods live. Usually demigods don't get bested by a spider but Azure City is low on soldiers from recent fights with Herobrine's army. The city is trying to form a troop of elite demigods to free Notch, but everyone is too scared too rebel.

I reached down a hand to help up the new demigod. I asked him "What is your name and who is your godly parent?" He replied  
"My name is Hex and my godly what?" I sighed it is really annoying when they don't know who they are.  
"Well judging by your glowing arrows and power draining ability I would say you are the son of Helix god of Chaos." Hex stared up at me with look of joy, horror, and relief. "Are there any other people like you here?" Hex told me there was one other person named Angel who could fly and control air. Obviously she is a daughter of the goddess of wind Soran. I told Hex to go get her. He hurried off the best he could limping slightly from his wounds from the spider. I hope they decide to come with me to Azure City. Something about Hex screamed with potential and a daughter of Soran is very rare and very powerful. This should certainly be interesting.

Angel's POV

"Get up!" a heard a voice yell. I turned my head to see Hex.  
"What are you doing here? Whats wrong with you your limping."  
He rolled his eyes "Long story just get up." With that he turned and left.

I came outside and standing next to Hex was a guy who looked roughly 16. His hair was dark black with a bright red streak in it. "Hello my name is Streak I am the son of Nova god of discord and you are the daughter of Soran goddess of wind." I wanted to argue or call him crazy, but truthfully it made sense. Streak told Hex and I that he thought that were 2 of the demigods that were destined to free Notch from his void prison. Then he told us that we must hurry back to Azure City. "Angel you can fly there Hex and I will find our own way." said Streak. "Fine just know I am not happy about leaving you guys." I flew off with a pouty look on my face I saw Hex and Streak ride off on spiders! SPIDERS! Oh well flying is still cooler.


	4. The Choosing

Chapter 3 Hex's POV

I hated riding on the spiders it was just cruel because I had just gotten beaten up by a spider. Angel was waiting for us at the gates of Azure City. She gave us a look that said haha beat ya. I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled. Streak and I got off the spiders and they scuttled back into the woods.

Streak hit a button and the gates opened revealing towering spires and bustling streets. He began to lead us to where we would be staying. Streak rolled his eyes as a plump blond boy cam running up to us. "Hi Streak. Who are they?" he continued chattering away without waiting for a response "I'm Kalum son of the goddess Spectra. I'm still developing my powers so if I get too excited I catch on fire!"

As if on cue the kid burst into flames. Angel and I stumbled backwards. Streak just rolled his eyes and said, "Cool it!" Kalum's fire died away and apologized about 100 times for catching on fire. Streak shooed Kalum away and brought us to our houses. They were much fancier than anything I've ever stayed in before. Which isn't saying much. Streak then showed us the training hall where you could have monsters attack you for practice.

Angel ran right into the training hall and requested 10 zombies. A dark door opened and the zombies stumbled out. Angel flew up into the air and the zombies looked confused. It was kinda funny. Then all the zombies went flying back and smashed into the wall. 3 died and the other 7 were pushed into air. The impact on the ceiling killed 4 more and the rest died when they hit the ground. Streak looked surprised and walked up to Angel and said "Wow! That was great those zombies never came between 10 feet of you!" "Thanks!" Angel replied. I walked into the training room and requested 5 creepers. Streak sternly told me "You're fixing the training hall if they blow up." I glared at him and he backed up. The creepers came out of the dark door. I notched two arrows at once and let them lose. Both arrows hit their target. The creepers shriveled up and turned gray. My other arrows glowed stronger. I drew my dagger and made short work of the rest of the creepers. "How was that?" I asked Streak. "Alright. Would be better if you didn't turn half the training hall grey" "It wares off." I told him.

Kalum's POV

I have been training extra hard to go on the quest to free Notch! That would be so epic! I knew that 5 demigods would go on the quest. I also knew that Streak was already guaranteed a spot on the quest and I was pretty sure Kayla would be going too. Streak usually only hangs out with best demigods so maybe those two he came in with him would be going on the quest too.

I headed to the training hall to work on my powers. Since my mom is Spectra goddess of the spectrum she has two different aspects: Night and day. So I do also. During the day I'm very optimistic and use fire magic. At night I'm negative and use water magic.

When I got to the training hall I saw Streak with those two new guys and MAN did they kick butt! I ran up to them said "HI! Remember me form earlier? I never got your names what are they?"  
The tall guy said "Hex."  
and the girl with wings said "Angel."  
"Those are cool names. Oh yeah Streak isn't Zenith choosing the quest members today?" Streak told Angel and Hex That Zenith is a minor god. He is the son of Soran and Helix. Hex and Angel exchanged awkward looks and Angel said, "So he is like our Godly Cousin?"  
"I suppose so yeah." Replied Streak. He then turned to me and answered "Yes Zenith is choosing today so we better get going."

Kayla's POV

I pushed open the doors of my house and walked to the town square where Zenith would be choosing the quest members. My sleek silver wolf followed behind me. My bag was already packed and my quiver was stuffed with arrows for I was almost certain I would be going. I saw Streak, Kalum, and two new demigods at the front of the crowd. Kalum was no doubt chattering away and Streak was obviously ignoring him. The other two were staring up at Zenith's massive black wings and glowing sword.

I pushed my way through the crowd and Streak said "What makes you so sure you're going?"  
I snapped at him "What makes you so sure I'm not?" He shrugged and turned back to Zenith.  
I whispered into his ear "Who are they?" I nodded to the strangers. Streak ignored me, of course. I rolled my eyes.  
Zenith spoke in his powerful voice "Quiet!" Everyone in the audience stopped talking and looked at Zenith.  
He continued, "I will now choose the Heroes to free Notch! 1st Streak son of Nova" Streak walked up to Zenith with a grin on his face and looked out at the crowd. Zenith spoke again "2nd Kayla daughter of Arcala!" My wolf let out an excited bark and pet I pet his back. We walked up and Zenith congratulated me and I stood next to Streak. "3rd Kalum son of Spectra!" WHAT! KALUM! He is the biggest spaz I know. The boy catches on fire if he gets too happy! Zenith must be out of his mind! Kalum practically skipped up to the stage and stood next to me with a stupid grin on his face. " 4th is Angel!" I watched as the girl with a white t-shirt and jeans who was standing next to Streak fly up to the stage. That's right she had wings! Zenith finished "Finally Hex!" The tall kid who was standing next to Angel walked up to the stage leaving a trail of grey behind him. He was like Zenith draining the power from all that he touched. "You five will meet here tomorrow packed with weapons, food, and medical supplies. Dismissed!" Concluded Zenith. And with that the five of us walked off the stage to go pack for the adventure of a lifetime!


	5. Fun With Camping

Chapter 4 Streak's POV

Kayla and I lived in the same neighborhood, so I had to listen to Kayla complain about Kalum the whole time. It was sorta awkward because Kalum was right behind us and could hear everything she said. When we got to his house I pulled Kalum to the side. I looked him straight in the eye and said "Kayla is happy you are coming, not annoyed." Being the son of Nova I can alter memories and cause minor amnesia.

I walked a block further to my house and pushed the door open. Inside I had greeting party of Herobrine's minions. The tallest one stepped up to me and put his sword to my neck. "Any last words?" he scowled.  
"A few actually. You are not here to kill me you are here to kill them" I gestured at the other minions. The tall man turned to his comrades and started hacking at them. In the confusion I made it to my bedroom where my sword was hidden. The sword was a gift from my father. It is called the sword of discord. If you are hit with it complete amnesia. I sprinted back into the main room. The tall solider stopped killing his own people and came after me. He launched a heavy swing at my face, but I rolled under it and cut his calf. Instantly he started mumbling, "Where am I? What's going on" I quickly moved and made short work of two more guys. A third landed an arrow straight into my shoulder. The sword of discord clattered to the ground. The guy who had shot reached to pick it up but, an arrow landed in his heart he howled then turned to dust. A white wolf viciously began shredding my attackers apart. Its white fur turning gray from all the dust. I turned my head to see Kayla standing in the doorway shooting down Herobrine's minions. She never missed a shot it was always right in the heart or through the eye. Being the daughter of the goddess of the hunt she couldn't miss if she tried. The wolf was also part of her power she could summon it because wolves are used as hunting animals. The wolf could bight through steel if it had too. Once the minions were dead Kayla helped me to my feet. "Come on lets get you to the infirmary. You're lucky that arrow missed your neck."

Angel's POV

I stared up at the sunrise as I waited at gates of Azure City to set off on the quest. Kalum was still in his night Personality so he wasn't as chatty and Hex was just sitting down in a pool of grey that he had created. We where waiting on Kayla and Streak. When they finally came Kayla explained what had happened the previous the night.

"First off we need to find an outpost of Herobrine's army and try to find information about Notch's whereabouts." Streak continued "And I'm happy to say I know where one is." He set off leading the group to the outpost. We traveled all day and as the sun was setting Streak told us the outpost was one mile further so we should rest and camp here before we leave.  
"I'll take first watch." I offered. The others found a place to sleep. I flew up into the cold night air and circled around our campsite. Flying always made me feel better. I dived down steeply and soared up at the last moment. The wind blew through my feathers. I felt like my problems were out of the way.

Out in the distance I could see the outpost. It was huge! Almost the size of Valencia! I would hate to see the H.Q. The front doors of the outposts opened slowly and a troop of about 15 started marching our way! I swooped down as fast as I could and woke the others. "A troop of 15 fully armored men came from the outpost and are headed our way. We need to get ready for a fight!" Hex and Kayla climbed trees so they could shoot the oncoming soldiers. Kalum and I prepared to unleash whatever magic we had and Streak drew his sword. Five minutes later the first soldiers broke into our camp. The leader commanded "Kill them Israphel does not need them alive!" Who was Israphel?

All hell broke loose! Kayla's arrow went through the eye slit in one mans helm and Hex's arrow exploded disarming and wounding several. Streak's sword was causing several of them to kill each other. Kalum was blasting them with highly concentrated water jets. I was tossing them around like rag dolls with air currents. "Retreat and release the giant!" Hollered the leader. They hobbled off into the cover of the trees. I could hear the heavy steps of the giant from here.

Kayla's POV

As soon as the looming 30 foot tall giant came into view I let an arrow fly. I hit the giant in the eye. He pulled it out with only a slow trickle of blood to show for my impressive shot (not that any of my shots weren't) and threw it with as much force as when I had shot it at Angel. The arrow cut through her wing and she dropped like a stone. She hit the ground with a bone-chilling thud!

Kalum and Streak rushed to help her but the giant's club intercepted them. The club had demolished the landscape leaving a crater behind. The giant advanced toward Angel and swung his club at her. Kalum generated a water shield around her with a hundredth of a second to spare. The giant crushed the shield but it had protected Angel. It also drained much of Kalum's energy and he fainted. Hex and I showered the giant with arrows. Mine nailing it's eyes and chinks in the armor. Hex's were blowing holes in the giant's armor. My wolf carried Angel to safety. As the giant was yanking arrows out of its eyes Streak managed to get a good cut in with the sword of discord. The giant then started beating itself down until it died. "Report" I hollered. Streak and Hex said they were fine, Angel just groaned in pain, and Kalum was still unconscious. And now we get to storm the outpost and face more terror! Hurray!

**AN: Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic so please review I am open to criticism.  
**


	6. Orcs n arrows

Chapter 5 Hex's POV

The night was a long one. Spent attending to wounds and trying to sleep. Trying being the key word. Kalum was just wiped out (and not talking.) Angel wouldn't be able to fly for at least a week (total bummer.) Streak was just resting, with minor cuts and bruises to show for the giant's attack. Kayla and I where fine. We questioned whether the beast even saw us.

As nice as it would be to take the rest of the next to day to heal some more we all knew that wouldn't be possible. Herobrine would continue to turn the earth into his living hell (Not give us a break.) So we set off. The weather matched our attitudes as ominous gray clouds settled above.

The outpost looked unguarded (like that would even fool one of us.) As we came to the gates of the citadel a dark figure jumped off the 30-meter top of the outpost. It's heavy doubled handed war-hammer hitting the ground with enough impact knock us all to the ground. "I am Rox guard of the citadel of Israphel." Bellowed Rox. His green skin was covered in black and red war paint. Well the parts we could see anyway for most of his body was covered in plate mail. He took a step towards us. Our weapons where drawn before he had time to think!

Streak stepped forward and dodged a somewhat lazy swing from Rox. As his sword approached the ogres face Rox swung his hammer hard into the side of Streak's face. The force knocked him 10 feet back. The metal of his helmet was shattered and cutting his already rapidly bleeding face. Kayla and I did our best to provide medical assistance. One of us shooting arrows the other helping Streak. Our arrows where practically wasted bouncing off Rox's armor. The only two left fully functional where Kalum and Angel. Angel's wind was having little to no affect for Rox was so heavy and she was no good with a sword. On the other hand Kalum's fire was melting Rox's armor searing his skin. Making his hammer so hot he dropped it.

Kalum kept up the fire assault until his armor was a shiny puddle on the ground. Now Angel's air could work and so could our arrows. Obviously running on nothing but adrenaline Rox charged Kalum and grabbed his throat. Holding him up in the air and swinging him like a rag doll. In a few seconds (Which felt like years) Rox dropped Kalum and fell to the ground dead. Kalum and Streak could not go on but it was now or never so Angel and I headed onwards while Kayla helped the wounded.

Angel's POV

The only other security we encountered where some militias in a futile attempt to kill us. Happy thought, I know right! The citadel was seemingly endless. Long dark corridor after you guessed it: Long dark corridor. We finally came upon Israphel's throne room.

I let out a killer dose of wind that knocked the doors to the ground. With hate and determination in our eyes we entered the room (Which was big enough to be its own little citadel.)The pale man (Who I figured to be Israphel) regarded us calmly (which drove me crazy) as if we meant no harm (Trust me we meant a lot of harm.) Israphel's eyes where glowing with hatred (Good!) He rose and spoke calmly, powerfully, down right evilly "I am impressed I truly am. It would be splendid if you where to join me but I will save you the defiant speech. "You must die now! Sorry." He drew his bow with killer speed and accuracy he let an arrow fly. I tried to whip up some wind to deflect it but I horribly failed. The arrow cut into my side. I crumpled to the floor. As I fought to stay conscious I saw Israphel smiling. Hex was drawing an arrow aimed at some painful place to be hit by an arrow. He shot me a concerned look. Then I couldn't take it anymore I succumbed to the pain and blacked-out.

Kayla's POV

Kalum was recovering well. His throat still hurt but he would be fine no matter how much he complained. Streak on the other hand was not doing so great. He was hardly breathing. The blood from his face made a pool below him. His dark black hair was more red than black from blood. And the worst part was there was nothing I could do. I couldn't help him. If he died it would be my fault.

Things still just got worse. 15 minutes later five men came to finish us off. They all had long swords and chain mail. I strung an arrow aiming at his throat. "There will be no need for that," said our attackers. "You are coming with us!" Before I could say "You wish" or "In your dreams" One of the men took a vial of swirling green liquid from his belt. He hurled it at our feet. The vial shattered and instantly my stomach hurt like heck. I fell to my feet in pain.

Helplessly I watched them lode us into crates. We where being taken back to the citadel. The sinister spires of the outpost looked down on me. I felt so helpless and weak. We where thrown in a jail cell that was pitch black. We couldn't see a thing. "Kayla" whispered Kalum "Where's Streak?" He lit a small fire in his hand to light up the area. And sure enough Streak was gone.


	7. Prison Break

Chapter 6 Hex's POV

I could only take a quick glance at Angel. Much less help for Israphel had an arrow aimed right at me. I had an arrow aimed right back at him. We where at a standoff. If either moved an arrow right where it hurts. "Israphel!" Hollered one of his servants as he burst through the door. "The others have been taken prisoner!" "Very well go-" Israphel was cut off. His guard had taken a little bit of his attention off me and that's all that I needed. The arrow now lodged in his neck exploded. Israphel was not just a lifeless from on the ground.

The remnants of Israphel's army poured into the room. "We have you surrounded! Surrender now and you may have a quick death!" 30 or 40 guards charged me. I got about two shots before my bow was snapped in two and I was thrown into a jail cell.

"Hex?" said a familiar voice "Is that you?" I turned around to see Kalum and Kayla (No Streak.)  
"Yeah its me." I stammered, "Where's Streak?"  
"Wish I knew." Replied Kayla. We explained to each other the unfortunate events that occurred within the past hour.  
"First off we need to get out of here." Said Kalum.  
"Really? I had no idea!" Snapped Kayla.  
"Guys! I hollered. We can't fight amongst ourselves. Being here sucks. But we can get out."  
"I have an idea." Kayla replied. "Kalum heat up the bars when the guard comes with food. Assuming they are planning on feeding us." She let out a sigh. We where snapped out of our self-pity when a guard threw open the door and told us it was time to die. The guard put his sword to my neck. "Get up slowly." I carefully stood up and followed the guard out of the damp dark prison.

As he closed the door behind him he hollered in pain. Kalum had heated up the bars to about REALLY HOT. The guard dropped his sword. I quickly picked it up and thrust it between the guard's shoulder blades. He screamed in pain then went still: Dead. I pulled two daggers out of his belt and tossed them to Kayla. Kalum hollered triumphantly "There is no prison that can hold us!"

Streak's POV

When I finally came back to consciousness my head hurt like heck. I wished I had hadn't woken. My surroundings where black. I couldn't see a thing. I groggily stood up. My head exploded in pain and I crumpled back to the floor. I put my hands up to my head to feel shredded flesh and lots of warm sticky blood.

Since I couldn't walk or stand for that matter I sat in the dark and thought. 1) I am completely alone in a jet-black prison. 2) My head hurt so freaking bad. 3) I can't do anything about it. I sat in the dark prison for so long seconds blurred with minutes. Minutes blurred with hours. I was sure this is where I would die until I saw a light. I heard footsteps only audible when you are used to silence. The light came closer and closer and I realized who it was.

"Oh my god! Streak you look terrible!" Angel said straining to stop herself from screaming. I was so glad to see her; maybe she could get me out. She set down the candle she was holding and started fiddling with the lock. The gate creaked open several minutes later. I now noticed her white shirt was stained red from blood. The arrow that caused the wound still lodged in her back. I staggered to my feet (feeling well enough to stand) and walked over to her supporting myself against the wall.

"We really need to get that arrow out. I could take it out if you want." She knew it would hurt. Really hurt. But it had to come out. She braced herself and I yanked the arrow out. It came out cleanly. Angel yelled out in pain. I put my hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. We didn't need to attract any more guards. We both staggered along the endless corridors until we met some familiar faces. Hex, Kayla, and Kalum stood looking slightly less beat up then we did. "Congratulations on surviving!" Teased Kayla.

Kalum's POV

"We need to get out of here. The sun is setting." He knew this from looking at my reddish blonde hair turning silvery black as it always does when the sun sets. "When night hits the monsters will come out and I'm guessing they won't be friendly." Finished Streak.  
"I agree but no doubt they won't let us walk right out. We need our weapons back." Said Kayla.  
"Half of us are in no condition to fight and stealing out weapons back wont be easy." Said Hex.

I began to ignore there argument as I summoned a little flicker of flame. I like to watch the flame turn into a small spray of water as the sun sets. I waited but it didn't change. With the other hand I tried to summon a water spray. The pure blue water sprayed out of my hand while in the other the dark red flame still flickered. I was using both of my aspects at the same time! I pointed the fire and water together and when they hit I was shocked. Where the two aspects met a sharp slender piece of ice wrapped in a flame emerged! I willed the new mix of elements forward. When it came into contact with wall the wall started to turn to ash. It was freezing and burning at the same time (Which is very tough on any material.) So the wall just shattered. Since it was dusk both of my aspects where active creating a mega aspect. By now everyone was looking at the hole in the wall. "Look at that! This is soooooo cool!" I was beginning to catch on fire in excitement. "It's the uber aspect!"

**Please please please please review i will post another chapter if I get 1 review. Just one. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Rage Mode

Chapter 7 Streak's POV

"Alright guys with Kalum's new ability we should be able to get our weapons back but we have to hurry." Even as I was stating my plan the others where drawing there weapons ready to go. "Lets capture a guard and force him to tell us directions to the armory." I got nods of agreement from the others and we where off. We found a guard in no time we actually found a few. Apparently we where surrounded the whole time!

Kalum blasted through our foes with little injury. A first for us honestly. The one guard we captured refused to give us directions but no matter I "changed" his mind no problem. He led us to the armory. The entire time his expression showed he had no idea why he helping us. When we got to the armory the guard snapped back to his senses. He drew his knife and charged at me. I side stepped dodging his attack. I kicked him in the back and he fell to the ground. I smashed his head with the flat of my sword. Unconscious but alive as promised.

The prison was guarded by several orcs. Not as big or deadly looking as Rox but it still brought back painful memories. I remember the massive war hammer smashing my face and everything going black. I felt rage start to bubble inside me. This had only happened once before. A flashback from years ago played in my head. Rage filling me completely. I killed everything in sight. My friends running away from me. The sickening sound of my sword killing the innocent. My rage mode was coming. "RUN!" I choked out before I lost control.

Angel's POV

We knew to listen to Streak but I couldn't help but be curious. While the others left I took cover and watched. Streak's eyes had turned blood red. He was fighting like I had never seen before. Rolling under blows coming up from behind striking with fast, strong, and precise blows. The ogres where dropping like flies. Streak had won the fight without a scratch.

His gaze traveled over to my hiding spot. He saw me and charged. "WHAT THE HELL STREAK STOP!" My words went in one ear out the other. He kept coming I turned to run but suddenly I felt like not moving. He was messing with my head. I shot an air current at him strong enough to knock him out. He rolled under the attack and kicked me in the chin. My jaw snapped up and crushed against my top teeth. I felt like crumpling into a ball and blacking out but I couldn't. I spread my wings and flew back to the group. "Help!" I cried. The others came into view. I saw understanding in Kayla's eyes "Get back." She told me. "He's only after you!" I flew out of sight. I just sat and waited. letting all that had just happened seep in. One of my best friends just tried to kill me. WHY?! Why would he do that?

Streak' POV

Kayla calmed me down. She was a friendly face I had known since I was four. She filled me and the others in on what had happened. I had tried to kill Angel. She would never trust me again. I would always be a monster to her now. If we couldn't get along that could be bad in battle. One of us could die.

"I'll go look for her." offered Hex. He ran off into the deeper tunnels of the citadel looking for Angel. Kalum was in full night aspect no more uber aspect as he called it. The rest of us geared up on our weapons and armor. Now getting out should be no problem. All we could do was wait for Hex and Angel. No guards came after us maybe they where all scared or dead. We had killed a lot. I took this time to try to relax if I didn't relax fully I could go into full rage mode again.

Hex and Angel came back into the corridor where we where camping. I ran up to Angel and said " I'm so sorry I can't control myself when I'm like that it is part of my powers. When I get too angry I lose control and kill everything in sight." She replied "Ok." Her voice cracked a little bit. She obviously wasn't ok.

We continued our quest out of the citadel. We made it out with out a problem. My guess is the guards left to go regroup somewhere. We traveled back to the campsite we where at when the giant attacked. More bad memories but it was our best option. We all finally got a good long rest that we needed so bad. We would journey on in the morning to the prison of Notch. If we could find its whereabouts. But all worries can wait until the morning.

**This chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers Spalter222 and PigeonFligher. Thanks you so much for reviewing you both rock. I wil try to post a new chapter ****every night. I'm going to make them only 2 POVs per chapter but I'm going to make them longer. Also I need suggestions for a new title mine is more of a place holder. If you have any ideas put them in the reviews. Read, Review, Enjoy! **


	9. The Doomwoods

Chapter 8 Hex's POV

The sun began to shine in through the trees. Everyone started to wake up. We all had gotten a good nights sleep for once. We didn't get attacked (A first.) And we all where ready to search for Notch's prison. Well we hoped to find the location of the prison but that didn't happen. It was disappointing. We had almost died at least 7 times in that citadel. With no results to show for struggle. At least we had killed that Israphel guy. But at best we had made Herobrine grumpy.

"We could try to find a village that might know the way or we could-" Streak was interrupted by Kalum who claimed he had a good idea (I doubt it). Streak rolled his eyes. "What is is Kalum?" He said.  
"We could head back to Azure City. If anyone knows it would be someone there." Kalum's idea wasn't as bad as I expected but wouldn't someone tell us if they knew the location before we left? Streak told Kalum exactly what I was thinking. "We can't do that Kalum. Sure someone might know but don't you think they would tell us if they did?" Kalum looked shot down but Streak continued with his plan.

"I know of another demigod town." He stopped as if this was hard for him to say. "Smaller than Azure but they still might be useful." He sighed. I looked over at Kayla she was staring daggers at him. "How far away is this town?" I asked. Streak replied "It's about five hours of travel to the East." We began to head off but Streak and Kayla still looked reluctant. I wondered why.

About four and a half hours of walking had pasted When Streak stopped us. There was a forest in the path ahead. The trees where tall, dark, and black. "Let me guess: evil thing in the forest?" Asked Angel. I looked down and smiled. Streak replied "Well possibly that forest is called the Doomwoods. There used to be a race of tree creatures called Treants. The town had sent a huge raid against the Treants and I think they wiped them out but we can't be sure. So just be careful."

I was starting to get skeptical about this town. A) Streak and Kayla look like they would rather be anywhere else. B) We need to cross evil tree forest. And C) No one will even say the name of the village. Strange but we have no other option. We approached the edge of the forest and Streak warned us one last time to be careful. As soon as I walked into the forest I realized something was wrong. I wasn't draining the color from the leaves. As soon as I thought about i the trail of grey appeared. "Crap!" I said as I kicked the ground. I thought my horrible curse would be lifted.  
"You ok?" Angela asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing."

I looked around. On further investigation I noticed the ruins of a tunnel or bridge or something. The structure must have been big from all the massive amounts of stone bricks laying around. I was interrupted from by thoughts by Angel. "Down!" She yelled as a massive arm made of wood swung over our heads. I rolled to the side and looked up at what had to be a Treant. It was about 30 feet tall and made of a blacker wood then the rest of the trees. Its roots and branches where spiked, twisted, and gnarled. It's leaves where morphing into sharp dagger looking edges.

It pushed its massive head froward and it's leaves flew off. The leaves lodged themselves into my chest plate. Thank Notch I was had it on. No one else seemed hurt bad so I turned my attention to the Treant. I shot an arrow at the Treant. Kalum caught the arrow on fire. It hit the Treant in the chest. The arrow exploded spreading the flame. Kayla and I continued our onslaught of arrows and with Kalum's assistance we managed to bring it down. As soon as it the ground more and more trees morphed into Treants. It seemed the death of one arose more. "Get ready guys we got more company!"

Kayla's POV

NOTCH I told him this was a bad idea! But he didn't listen! I can't believe Streak wants us to go to Caverns. That place is full of Demigods who don't like us (Hate our guts.) Ever since the war with Azure City the citizens of Caverns hated us. Streak and I more than anyone else. We had killed there general: Argo. He had a point that they might no where Notch is though. There city is a labyrinth.

Before I can worry about caverns though I have to survive the Treants. We where surrounded by 7 or 8 of the beasts. We only could kill one before they reached us. One raised it's massive spiked hand in the air and swung it down at us. Half a second before we where crushed a voice echoed through the forest "HALT!" The treant stopped. I knew that voice. It sounded so familiar. But who could it be? All but two Treants morphed back into trees. A short kid with a brown shirt and sandy hair walked out from behind the treants. "Brian? Is that you?" Streak asked. Holy Notch! It was Brian.

He had been in the war against Caverns. He was in the special squad trained to kill Argo with Streak and I. His hair used to be black and monsters freaked the hell out of him. "Long time no see Streak."Brian said as drew a knife that looked like it was made of sandstone and obsidian.  
"It was an honor fighting with you in the war but now you must die. You and your friends are a nuisance to Herobrine's plans."

Brian worked for Herobrine! Why the hell would he do that! "What is your problem Brian! You used to be an honorable solider." I was practically screaming at him now. "Terra never thought so! She never even talked to me! I was a hero! I helped save Azure!" He yelled at me. Terra was his godly parent. She was the goddess of earth. "If I can do something like that and not get any recompense then the gods are cheap and deserve to die!" Brian had always wanted Terra to tell him he did good. That he wasn't a failure. Terra had never talked to him or even given him a sign. It made him furious to see Nova give Streak his sword. But I never thought he would go this far. "I hate to kill those who I have fought with but I guess I'm going to have to make an exception." I told him. "It is a shame you do not see what I can but if you wish to die. So be it." He replied. He turned to dust and the treants reappeared. Time to fight for our lives yet again.

**How did you like it? Did you like 2 POVs or 3 better? Please tell me in a review and you will get a big virtual cookie :) Also if you have an idea on where you want the ****story to go say so. I have the whole thing planned out but I can make changes or add things to make you guys happy. Read, Review, Enjoy ! :D**


	10. Brian

**More and more people are reading! Thank you all so much you all rock! Virtual cookies for everyone! Please review I can't make my story better if you don't.**

Chapter 9 Angel's POV

What is this war they where talking about and who is this Brian guy? I would have to ask Streak or Kayla later. If there was a later. The treants where now closing in on us. Kalum was launching fireball after fireball. He was killing a lot of them but he must be geting really tired. Another thing I noticed Hex wasn't leaving a trail of grey. Despite our current situation I smiled. I was glad he was figuring out he grey thing.

One of the treants turned to me and fired some leaves. I spread my wings and flew into the sky. I caught the leaves with an current and used them as a whip. I cut the arms and legs of some the treants. We were winning now. The treants began to step back and we advanced. Kalum fired one last fireball thencollapsed from lack of energy. Kalum and Hex where running out of arrows. I was hacking down the treants left and right but I was getting tired too. Hex was picking up sticks and setting them ablaze using the fire that was left over form Kalum's attacks. I was struggling with keep the leaves going. I was getting really tired. I used one last air current to push the leaves forward impaling a treant in the chest. I landed and helped burn the treants.

The battle went on like this for another ten minutes. Treants burnt to the ground. The remanning treants went in to full retreat into the trees. Part of the earth rose up and formed a humanoid shape. The shape continued to form into Brian. Once he fully formed more earth rose up and formed armor and a sword for him. "I hope you enjoyed playing with my little friends." teased Brian "But now I will kill you myself." Streak charged up to him. Brian didn't even move. Streak swung his sword the blow would have been fatal if it weren't for Brian's armor. The blade harmlessly bounced off his stomach. Brian punched Streak in the nose: hard. I could see blood flowing already.

We attacked him with everything we had but nothing worked. "Fools!" Brian yelled "Just give up. I'm invincible! You can't kill me!" I tried throwing him into the air. He weighed a ton but I got him airborne. As soon as his feet left the ground his armor and sword vanished. "Guys!" I hollered "It's the ground. He's invincible on the ground!"

Streak's POV

Of course! His mother is Terra so the ground protects him. Brian was pissed off now he could tell me knew his weakness and could exploit it. Now he was trying to kill instead of just messing around. When he landed from Angel's attack his armor instantly appeared. "Guys i'm really tired I need to rest for minute before I can make another air wave!" I heard Angel yell.

Ok I thought I have to evade long enough for Angel to get him in the air again. Brian lunged at me with his sword. I sidestepped evading the blow. He turned again and swung at my face. I ducked down and rolled putting some distance between us. He raised his sword above his head and began to swing down. I began to dodge to the side when he changed the blade's angel. Now it was coming right at me and I had no time to react. He hit me right in the chest. My armor protected me from a cut but I was still knocked down. He prepared to finish me off. He swung his sword a millisecond before it hit me another blade knocked it away. I turned my head to see Hex holding the rusty short sword he stole from the Citadel. Hex was an archer not a swordsman. He didn't stand a chance.

I got up quick and lunged at Brian. My sword hit his side with enough power to cut him in half. The Sword of Discord just bounced off his armor. He Spun around fast and cut me in the head. I smashed into ground. A pool of blood was already forming below me. "Ready!" Angel called. Brian was launched into the air and pounded by arrows. When he hit the ground his armor didn't reform he was dead. We had to kill a friend. Or what used to be a friend. He had fought with us. He had saved my life several times and now I had to be the one to end his life. Herobrine would pay. They all would pay. That was my last thought before my rage took over.

**This chapter is dedicated to my 3rd reviewer Herobrineghost34. Thank you so much for reviewing it means a lot. I apologize again for chapter 7 not working. The real chapter 7 is now up. Also if you have any ideas for the title or plot im all ears. Read, Review, Enjoy! :) **


	11. The Azure War

Chapter 10 Kayla's POV

I ran over to Streak "Oh Notch! Streak are you alright?" He stood up.  
"You really shouldn't stand." I told him. He then drew his sword and swung it at me. I instinctively rolled to the side. Oh crap I thought. He was mad about Brian. He shouldn't be hard to calm down since he was hurt. He lunged his sword at me. I sidestepped out of the way and I kicked his sword out of his hands. I ran over to where the sword clattered to the ground. I picked it up and pointed it at his neck. "Chill." I commanded. His eyes turned from a dark red to there normal blue with a hint of purple.

He sat down and said "Crap I did it again didn't I?"  
"Yep."  
"God in the past 4 years I have been able to keep under control but in these last two days it has happened twice."  
"These are hard times." I told him. "And Herobrine is really messed up. He could make anyone angry." He lay down and fell asleep or he went unconscious. I wasn't entirely sure. Honestly it felt really weird comforting him. He always seemed so mature and secure. I forget he is two years younger than me. especially since he is my height and just as or even more mature. The others where milling around tending to there wounds.

"Alright guys listen up." Everyone turned and looked at me "Streak needs time to heal so we are going to camp here for the night."  
Hex asked "Why not take him to the other demigod village couldn't they help him?" I knew he was skeptical about Caverns but who could blame him. Streak and I didn't exactly do a good job of hiding our reluctance to go and we hadn't even mentioned the name yet. I sighed it was time to tell them.

"You guys deserve the truth. Several years back Azure City had a war with the other demigod village. The village is called Caverns The underground City. It is the most resourceful mining city in the world for they expand and mine at the same time. Do you remember Zenith the minor god from Azure? Yeah well he got in trouble with rest of the gods. He wanted to be more than just a minor god. So he and some of the other minor gods rebelled. They failed horribly. As punishment Notch trapped Zenith within his own sword. He buried the sword deep underground. The sword was called The Sword of Avengers. If anyone was to find the sword they could awaken Zenith and in theory control him.

Well one citizen from Caverns by the name of Argo found the sword. Argo kept the sword not knowing of its power. Later on Argo used the sword to slay many monsters and become the hero of Caverns. He became the general of Cavern's army. When Azure found out about the sword we declared war against Caverns. A special squad of four was created to kill Argo and claim the sword. The four chosen where me, Streak, Brian, and John. Our squad was successful and we killed Argo. John took The Sword of Avengers and summoned Zenith. John thought he would control Zenith and become ruler of Azure City. Well apparently the sword didn't control him just summoned him. Zenith killed John and took the sword for his own. Zenith took control of Azure City. He ruled fairly and brought fame and fortune to Azure. So Caverns hates me and hates Streak and will probably hate you guys too for being around us. The only reason we are going in the first place is we think Notch's prison is hidden in Caverns. We know Caverns would stop at nothing to destroy Azure and avenge Argo."

"Ok so just to clarify we are going to break into a city of demigods who hate our guts and want to kill us to look for Notch who may or may NOT be there." Hex complained. I pretended he was being serious "Yep thats exactly the plan great isn't it!"  
He scowled at me "Seriously you have to kidding."

"Well if you're so smart whats your plan." He was silent. As it should be. "Ok tomorrow we set off. Sharpen your weapons and make new arrows your gonna need em."

**Sorry this chapter is only 1 POV but I think it kinda worked don't ****you? Well tell me in a review. Read, Review, Enjoy**


	12. The pendant

**I'm going to make a side story . It will be the legend in the last chapter in more detail and first person. Anyways here is chapter 11. :)**

Chapter 11 Streak's POV

When I woke up I instantly wished I hadn't. For starters My head feels like crap (Again). Kayla had told the others the legend. Now they will be scared and reluctant to go. Also we can't tell them the real reason we assume the prison is in Caverns. When we killed Argo we found a pendant in his pocket. It was the pendant of Herobrine. All of his generals and important people had one. So Kayla and I assume that Caverns may still be working with Herobrine. Well it's leaders anyway. We doubt the citizens know what is really going on. So If we find some evidence we can alert the public and possibly get on there good side. Until we have evidence we will be treated as hostiles.

Kayla and I aren't going into Caverns until the others find out if they are working for Herobrine. If we told them they might think it would be too much. So we are going to tell them only when it's too late to back down. Caverns was only three or four miles further so we started walking in the morning so it would be cooler.

I had noticed that Hex wasn't turning things gray sometimes. He would then look down realize it and it would start up again. Maybe he is developing the ability to control his energy draining ability. "Yo Hex." He didn't turn his head.  
He just grumbled "What?" I was going to ask about the grey but know I need to know why he is so down.  
"What's up you look all down."  
"No reason." He grumbled.  
"Oh come on that is the worst lie ever."  
"Fine! You want to know? Well I think you and Kayla are crazy! You are leading us on a suicide mission!" I sighed. I was afraid something like this would happen. "Oh I'm sorry." He called. "Is my not wanting to die messing up your plan?" What? He was mocking me now. Who does he think he is. I would like to see him come up with a better idea. "You don't have to be an ass about!" my voice rising. We had been through so much. Fought so many monsters. We all saved each other several times in this last week and now he might walk out. "I know this is dangerous but its the most likely place to find Notch! No one is making you go. If you want you can just leave!" He was really pissing me off now.  
"You don't even know if Notch's prison is in Caverns. From what I've heard you are just guessing!." What is wrong with him he usually isn't this much of an ass hole.

"Fine I will tell you the real reason." I was trying to calm down if he pushed me too far I might end up hurting him or killing him at the worst. "When we killed Argo we found the pendant of Herobrine. The pendant is worn by all of Herobrine's most loyal followers. So I think it would be a good place to look. I didn't tell you before because you would be even more reluctant to go."

He looked shocked. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it up. "The Pendant of Herobrine. You traitor!"  
"No no its not what you think!" He protested. "I stole this from Israphel when I killed him."  
"LIES!" I lunged my sword forward cutting into his side.

Hex's POV

My thoughts instantly became cloudy. I turned and pointed an arrow at Kalum. I couldn't talk or even control my body. I let the arrow loose. It hit Kalum in the side and he collapsed. My thoughts then cleared and regained control of myself (I never thought I would say that). When Streak got angry he didn't stop until he was hurt enough to stop or until everyone around him was dead. Neither good options but hurting him is better than him killing us. Streak swung his sword in an arch aiming at my stomach. I pulled my sword out of my belt and charged it with as much energy as I had. I parried the blow with milliseconds to spare. The normal purple aura around Streak's sword was no longer present. All of it's power was drained into my now dented short sword. It was glowing a deep red almost black. The tables had turned and now I was the one on top. Streak knew it too and began to retreat. His eyes where turning back to normal color. His temper was fading. Kayla could tell she walked up to him talked to him. He usually didn't attack her. I looked over and Streak's eyes where back to normal. I heard him say something to Kayla but I couldn't tell what it was. The next thing I knew Streak took off running. "NO!" I heard Kayla yell "Come back." Here voice cracked a little bit. I had never seen either of them like this. What the hell have I done?


	13. Deja Vu

Chapter 12 Hex's POV

Kayla wouldn't talk to me at all since my fight with Streak. I felt horrible why would I show him the pendant? I knew he was already angry. I rubbed my finger over the small snake wrapped around a sword that was imprinted on the pendant. I watched the color drain out of pendant. I stood up and threw it into the small river that ran by our campsite. I watched the colorless pendant flow down the stream until it was out of sight.

Angel walked over and sat on the log next to me. "I'm sorry about what happened with Streak." she really did sound sorry for me. No one had ever felt sorry for me in my life. "Its not your fault I shouldn't have showed him the pendant." I glanced over at the others. Kalum was starting a fire before the sun set and Kayla was sitting staring up at the sky. Streak was her best friend. She had known him since she was 6. Now he may be gone for good all because of me. The rest of the night went on with us just sitting waiting for Streak to come back. Even though we knew he wouldn't.

I slept horribly the whole night. I probably only got 3 hours of sleep. In the morning Kayla took over as leader. "Ok guys." she said. She was about tell us her plan. It wasn't hard to tell. "I'm going to look for Streak." She paused for a few moments then continued "You three need to continue to Caverns. Blend in don't show any sign that you know me or-" She paused again. I could tell this must be hard for her. "Just lie low and search for evidence of Herobrine. Good luck." And with that she was off. I Hoped she finds Streak. That would lift some major guilt off my shoulders.

Kayla's POV

I didn't really know where I was going. I didn't really care. I needed to find Streak. He was my best friend since I was 6. We had fought together in the Azure War and now we where trying to save the king of the gods himself. Well we were. Until Hex acted like a total idiot. He knows not to anger Streak too much he even knew he was angry before he showed the pendant.

I was starting to get tired. I didn't know how far or how long I had ran but it was quite a distance. I laid down for a quick rest. My quick rest turned into sleeping the whole day. I was really tired mentally and physically. I was awoken with an unpleasant punch to the jaw. I instantly forgot about my self pity and went into battle mode. It was futile though seven dark hooded figures surrounded me with swords and arrows aimed at my neck. I put my hands up in surrender. One of the swordsman brought out a rope to tie my hands. He reached for my hand but I grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his head until I heard a pop. I spun around and kicked an archer in the chin. The others quickly overwhelmed me and tied me up. They put a blindfold over my eyes. I summoned my wolf out of there view. I sent him to go find help.

They pushed me along and whipped me whenever I stopped. When we arrived they ripped off the blindfold and some of my hair. They pushed me into a damp dark jail cell. Deja vu. I noticed there was someone else in the cell with me. I shuffled over and noticed who it was. "Streak! Is that you?"  
"*cough cough* Kayla?" He sounded terrible there were cuts and bruises all over his body. It looked like someone ran him over with a truck.  
"Oh my god! What happened to you?" He didn't respond. He really didn't look good. My relief of finding him faded to be replaced with horror. They had been beating the hell out of him while I sat around feeling sorry for myself. "I sent my wolf out to ask for help." I told him. He coughed a little more and managed to reply "t-thats g-goo-" He fell over and stopped moving.

I ran over to him and felt for a heartbeat. *Thump thump* I sighed with relief he was still alive. There was a sharp rock on the edge of our prison. I threw my hands against the edge. The rope cut into my wrists but it broke. Big red circles had formed around my wrists from the rope. But it seemed so trivial compared to what Streak was going through. I ran over to help. "Its gonna be fine we are going to make it out of here." I told him. I was sad to admit that I was trying to tell myself that not him.

**Please review it helps me make my story better. Also check out my new story _The Azure War_. It is the detailed version of the legend in chapter 10 :). Read, Review, Enjoy!**


	14. Old Enemies

Chapter 13 Hex's POV

The gates of Caverns were quite impressive. It was a medieval style gate with two spires one on each side. At the top of each spire there was a diamond block. In front of the gates stood two guards. We approached the guards but they crossed there spears in an X blocking our way. "None shall enter Caverns without permission!" Hollered the first guard.  
Angel spoke up "We are just tired travelers looking for a place to stay."  
"I don't care no one shall enter." said the second guard.  
I had an idea. "We are demigods!" I said making my knife glow with power, Angel spread her wings, and Kalum summoned a flame. The guards moved their spears without a word. We stepped through the gates and they quickly shut them behind us.

We traveled down the long dark corridor. The tunnel expanded into a huge cavern. The city looked almost exactly like Azure City but underground. There lots of people milling around looking at shops, talking, or moving quickly from place to place. I remembered my mission. I checked around the area for pendants or anything suspicious. My thoughts were interrupted by a silver wolf rushing past me. Oh god that was Kayla's wolf! The wolf was being chased by two guys. One had spiky red hair as if someone had rubbed a balloon all over his head. The other had dark skin and long black hair. He was carrying a sword. It glowed red. Just like my arrows I thought. He wasn't leaving a trail of gray though. The dark skinned boy who looked to be about 16 stopped and asked Kalum "Do I know you from somewhere you look really familiar?" Kalum couldn't answer before the kid with the spiky red head yelled at the dark skinned boy "Come on Rico we don't have time to talk to fans." Fans? Where those two famous or something? I heard Rico tell the red head "Sorry he looked really familiar." Kalum looked skeptical.  
"Do you know those guys?" I asked him.  
"No. I never seen them in my life." Strange I thought. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Rico's POV

"Tell me again why we are following this stupid wolf."  
"God Rico how many times do I need to tell you. That wolf is from a child of Arcala they can summon silver wolves." Alex answered. I was reluctant to help a child of Arcala though. We only knew a few from Caverns and one had helped kill Argo. Soon an obsidian building came into view. I had only seen one before and it was one of Herobrine's outposts. Alex and I had snuck in and freed some townsfolk from one once. The wolf stopped at the gates and barked. There were no guards at the gates which seemed very strange. Alex raised his hand and lightning shot out. The screws holding the iron doors in place exploded and the doors fell to the floor. Still no guards. "Alex this might be a trap." He sighed "I'm quit aware of that." He replied.

The wolf ran into the outpost. We didn't really have a choice so we followed it. It went around twists and turns. I had no idea how it new where it was going (If it knew where was going.) The wolf stopped several meters in front of us. A hand reached out and pet the wolf's head. It began to grow fainter and fainter shades of silver until it was gone. I walked to over to where the wolf disappeared. I looked through the bars. "Oh my Notch! Alex look at who needs our help now!" Alex walked over and saw the pathetic sight.  
"Oh my how ironic." He said.

**AN: Two cookies to whoever guessed who it is. :)**

Kayla's POV

Oh my Notch! Out of everyone on the entire planet who could come help it had to be Alex and Rico! Alex was the son of Tesla the god lightning and Rico was a son Helix like Hex. They where Argo's best friends. We had killed Argo. Well I had actually been the one to kill him. It had been my arrow that killed him. What if they did to me what I had done to them? What if they took my best friend away. I looked over at Streak I could tell he was having the same thoughts. I stood up trying to look as menacing as I could.

"Well well well. Look who we have here." Teased Alex. They both laughed. I must have looked pretty pathetic. I was tired, beaten, thirsty, and underfed. "Kayla and Streak." said Rico "What makes you think we are going to save you?" I managed to reply  
"Cause we are *cough* on a mission to *cough* save Notch." They both broke out laughing. When they recovered enough to speak Alex said "Well you have done a hell of job! You got your self trapped in a prison congratulations!"

I decided to tell them the truth about Argo. They wouldn't likely believe me but it was worth a shot. "Look. I know you will never be able to forgive us but we probably saved your life. Argo was working for Herobrine. We had found the pendant around his neck when he died." Alex and Rico exchanged looks.  
"I believe you." Said Rico.  
"Same." Alex said. I was shocked they just believed me. Why!? I wouldn't have believed myself. Alex pounded the doors of the prison with a bolt of lightning. The bars broke apart from the force. "Argo had acted funny in his last few days." Alex said. It looked like he was fighting back tears. "You still killed our best friend. You were right we never can forgive you. But you were also right about Argo. We are only helping you for the good of Minecraftia."

I helped Streak to his feet. He was hurt really badly and could barely walk. He leaned against my shoulder to stay standing. "Crap! This was a trap!" Rico yelled "We are surrounded!" Guards were pouring in from both sides. Armed with swords and bows. Arrows where flying by Streak and I were so weak we couldn't fight. We just pressed ourselves against the ground and hoped we didn't get shot. Rico was parrying arrows with his sword. Whenever he swung it a shockwave of red energy flew out of the sword cutting 3 guys in half each time. Alex created an electrical field around a group of guards. If they tried to get out they would be electrocuted to death. An arrow hit Alex in the shoulder. He cried out in pain but pulled it out and kept fighting. A steady flow of blood was pouring out of his cut. Rico's sword was running low on energy. The blade's red glow was steadily getting fainter. "Alex!" Rico yelled "I'm running low on power we need to escape now!" Alex nodded his head. He spread his arms apart wide. The electricity field mimicked his motions and expanded greatly. Most of the guards on Alex's side died. "Thats it I'm out of mana!" Alex yelled over the noise of the battle. Rico abandoned his half and ran to the exit. Streak and I got up and walked slowly after them. I picked up a bow and a quiver from a fallen guard. I began picking off guards. I summoned my wolf to hold off the guards as long as possible. We hobbled slowly to the exit. We ran out the doors to meet some familiar faces. Angel, Hex, and Kalum were waiting for us. "We got here as fast as we could." said Angel. I didn't have the energy to respond. Streak and I walked over to safety and watched the others finish off the guards. I felt so pathetic not helping but I couldn't help. Angel lifted up the knocked down iron doors and smashed them into guards faces. Kalum made a of wall of fire at the exit so if they came out they got burnt. Hex was firing arrows through the fire hitting guards at random. Soon no more guards came through. We were safe. For now.

**Yay long chapter! For more about Argo, Alex, and Rico check out my new book _The Azure War._ Please review. I have gotten some complaints about grammar so I went back and revised all my chapters. Man! My grammar really was terrible! Thanks for pointing that out you rock. **


	15. The Seal

**Sorry for not updating :(. I have kinda lost inspiration from lack of reviews even views for ****that matter. Well here is chapter 14 for those few who still read :(**

Streak's POV

Questions were whirling though my mind. They shouldn't have helped us. We had killed there best friend and so many others. The war was even our idea. Alex had offered to let us stay in his house for a while. Again strange kindness. I had feeling there was something he wasn't telling us. "You can stay for a few days." said Alex as he opened the door to the house. His house was short and spread out. The walls were made of stone bricks and the interior was illuminated by redstone lamps. The carpeting was red wool that looked very expensive.

Alex showed us our rooms. They weren't as nice as the rest of the house. They were made of cobblestone with no windows and only torches to light up the area. I waited until Alex was gone then talked to the group "Ok guys Alex and Rico seem nice but be on aware. They might be hiding something. Also I dont want to stay here very long this city is full of bad and painful memories." We need to look for evidence of Herobrine then leave." The others nodded in agreement. "We set out early in the morning."  
Everyone headed off to there rooms. I laid down on the uncomfortable stone bed. I tried to sleep and clear my mind but thoughts of war filled my mind. I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

I heard whispers "They are here." said the first voice.  
"Yes just as the master had predicted." Said the second voice. I assumed the master was Herobrine and we were they.  
"They will find the seal and will be killed. Then Herobrine will be free to shape this world in his image." The whispers faded away as the two walked away. I jumped out of my bed and ran down the hall. I knocked on each of their doors and yelled "Get up!" My group of tired and wounded demigods gathered around me. "What's up? asked Kalum as he tried to smooth his currently silver hair. I filled them in on what I had heard. "What did they mean by the seal?" asked Angel. I hesitated before answering  
"I assume it is the prison." Angel nodded excepting my answer for now. "We need to follow them grab your weapons." It didn't take long to get ready. We stood in the front of the house. It wasn't cold at night since we were underground.

I headed off in the direction I thought they went. "I'm not entirely sure were they went. Split up and meet back here after. Kalum, Hex, and Angel ran off in the opposite direction. Kayla and I headed off in silence. It was creepy at night in Caverns. It was always relatively dark here but at night it was unnaturally dark. I could hardly see. We walked around the city for about an hour with no luck. "We should head back. Maybe the others had more luck." Kayla said. I nodded my head and followed her back. We both stopped in our tracks. The whispers were back. We didn't need to talk to coordinate a plan. We just knew each other to well.

We took cover and listened. "You know they are listening right?" said the first voice. The second one didn't respond. I heard there footsteps running away. We took off after them. They blended into the shadows well in there dark clothes. They didn't try to shake to lose us just stay away. We were heading downward. The dark became even more creepy the deeper we got. The floor leveled out. It was a dead end. They had no where to run. I drew my iron sword. The Sword of Discord was still in the most recent place I was kept in a prison. The two guys we were chasing ran into a wall. Well more through a wall. The stone opened up and closed behind them. I ran to the where the door wall had opened. I ran my fingers across the wall feeling for something that would open it. "Got it!" Kayla yelled. "Keep your voice down." I whispered.  
"Sorry." she as she pulled the stone pressure plate out of the ground and the wall creaked open. We ran down the corridor which was so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. The tunnel ended and opened to a strange ominous room. A metal orb about 5*5 meters floated in the middle of the room. A green energy flew through pipes surrounding the orb. A boy about my age walked out from behind the orb. Kayla gasped "I killed you." She said but her voice cracked.  
"I'm here aren't I." said Argo. He was back. Argo was back.

**Tell me how I did in a review. I'm not going to update until I get 1 review. Just one! Well anyway I hope you liked it. **


	16. Repeating History

**Thank you guys sooo much for the views and reviews! You guys rock! Virtual cookies for everyone! also one of my friends is going to start ****writing soon. His name is mossylephantom. So check that out. Well anyway on with the chapter!**

Kayla's POV

Argo was back! I can't believe it! I killed him! I saw him dead. I saw the blood spilling from his chest. He was dead. But here he stood before me.

Streak took a step forward with his sword drawn. "Things will end differently this time." Argo said calmly. He drew his sword. It was like no other sword I had ever seen. The handle was made of a black substance. It defiantly wasn't obsidian. The blade itself was a luminescent red. A fire like material swirled around it. The sword lit up the whole room. I drew my bow and aimed it at him. "That won't work this time." I let the arrow fly aiming at the spot that killed him last time. The arrow bounced off his chest. Armor appeared around his body. It was made of the same stuff as the blade. The armor vanished again. "Red matter really is pretty cool." He said as he stuck his fingers in the flame around the sword. His skin burned off and bone showed. I gasped and stepped back. He pulled back his hand and the flesh regrew. "Time for you to die." Argo said as he stepped forward. Streak swung his sword at Argo. Argo raised the red matter sword and cut Streak's blade in half. With unbelievable speed Argo spun and roundhouse kicked Streak. I heard the horrible crunching sound of breaking bones as he crumpled to the ground.

Argo turned to me. I had no time to shoot arrow so I drew my knife. The knife was short with a curved edge. It glistened a ghoulish red from the light of Argo's sword. I threw the knife. Argo ducked down then sprung up and caught the knife. He thrust it into my stomach. "How does it feel?" He asked menacingly while twisting the knife so the curved edge cut me more. I blacked out and fell to the ground.

Hex's POV

"They should be here by now." Kalum said for the hundredth time.  
"Yeah I know they should now shut up already!" I yelled. I was worried myself. Alex had joined us outside.  
"We should look for them." he said. Part of me agreed but part of me wanted to wait for them to just come back. It would be safer. I nodded my head. Looking for them was the right thing to do. "I'll get Rico." Alex called as he ran off into the labyrinth of Caverns.

Angel flew up to the ceiling of Caverns to get a ariel view of the area. She soared through the air twirling and dropping down and catching herself at the last moment. Flying must be amazing.

That left me with Kalum. GREAT. "I'm nervous." he mumbled. Really? I thought I never would have known. I trudged along the cobble roads looking any where thats seemed suspicious. The path we traveled led downward. The further down we got the less houses and buildings were present. Alex and Rico met up with us. They seemed nervous. "Uh-er maybe we shouldn't go this way." Alex said. Suspicious. I put my hand on my bow to be ready. "Why not?" I asked taking a step back. Rico spoke up  
"It's not what you think! We aren't working with Herobrine or anything."  
"Then why shouldn't we go this way?" I asked again.  
"Just forget it lets go." Rico said.

We traveled further and further down and it got darker and darker as we went. We reached a dead end at the bottom of the path. Alex instantly said "Well dead end lets get going." He turned around and started heading up. I held my hand up to signal him to stop. I walked around the room looking for anything out of the ordinary. I heard a scream from behind the wall. I ran to the wall and fired an arrow at it. The wall crumpled easily. A corridor was revealed in the wreckage. I ran down the path. kalum followed close behind. Alex and Rico followed but were more reluctant. At the end I saw a sicking sight. Streak was was on the floor not moving and Kayla had a knife in her stomach. Someone I didn't know stood in the room holding a menacing red sword. "More I must kill." He said turning to us.

Electricity swirled around him. Alex had created an energy field. The stranger cut through the static like it was paper. I fired several arrows. Thy exploded around the guy. Smoke and dirt filled the room. through the murk the sword was still visible glowing a ghastly red. The blade seemed to float for the owner was not visible. The sword pushed forward at me. I moved to the side and hit the blade away with my dagger. It roared with power like I had never seen. It glowed a dark black. The aura around his sword was gone and sucked into my dagger. I thrust it forward. He easily parried as if he knew what as coming. The dagger released its energy and knocked him back.

Angel flew into the room "What I miss?" she asked. "Oh Notch!" She yelled when she saw what had happened. The stranger tried to get up Angel held her down with a current. "Hurry I can't hold it long she yelled. Rico ran up to the stranger and swung his sword. The stranger broke the current and thrust his sword up through Rico. He ripped him off the sword and threw him into the wall. I heard him mutter one last thing before he died "Argo... why?" He went still. His chest stopped rising and falling. He was dead. "NO!" screamed Alex. Lightning flew out of his hands. It hit Argo directly and the whole room exploded. I was smashed into a wall. The dust cleared and I saw Alex standing in the center of the room. His eyes so full of rage it was scary. Argo lay crumpled on the floor red armor shattered around him. "You wouldn't...kill...me...would you...Alex." Muttered Argo.  
"HELL YES I WOULD!" He screamed. The sound of thunder filled my ears yet again. When the dust cleared Argo was gone and Alex stood with betrayal in his eyes.

**Well sorry if that was depressing. My day was kinda depressing so... Anyway. Please review! It means a ton! I will post again ****tomorrow. Also if you have any ideas for a new title tell me! MY TITLE IS SOOOOO DERPY. DERP.**


	17. Meeting a God

**You guys all rock so much! Im almost at 1000 views! THere are readers from 15 countries. I can't thank you enough. I'm also out of my lack of view rut so expect more chapters soon. Enough rambling on with the book!**

Chapter 16 Alex's POV

I walked over to Rico's lifeless corpse. I stared down at his unseeing eyes. Flashbacks played in my mind. When we first fought alongside Argo. When we first met. When he tried to kill me because he thought I was a demon. I smiled a little. My smile changed to a frown then to a scowl. Argo had taken Rico's life. He was my was like a brother to me. And the whole resurrection thing was...disturbing to say the least.

I walked to the center of the room. Static sparking from my hands in my anger. The sword Argo was using laid in the center. I picked it up and felt the immense power of it run through my body. I swung the sword through the air. Lightning flashed out of the tip in a wide arch. Whatever this thing was made of It was cool. "Cool sword Alex." murmured Streak from behind.  
"Thanks. Are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded then answered  
"Yeah a few broken ribs but, I'm fine." I turned my head to the strange orb at the far end of the room. Green lines spread across it and wrapped around it. The green seemed to flow as if it was liquid. "I was wondering about that thing myself." Hex said making me jump. "Do you always need to do that?" I asked annoyed. He didn't answer or even change expression.

He walked up to the orb. Before he touched it he looked back at us. He ran his hand along the orb. The orb pulled itself out of the wall and began to glow. A sword shaped hole appeared in it. I gazed down at my new sword. It was now glowing the same as the orb. Hex stepped back and gestured me forward. I inserted the sword into the key slot. The orb began to glow brighter and brighter. I gad to shield my eyes from the glow. The orb then exploded. An immense darkness obscured my vision. I felt as if I was floating in nothing. Then a searing pain burst through me. I screamed in pain. The black then faded. A man wearing a brown shirt and black trousers stood in the place of the orb. I noticed his sandals were golden with diamonds encrusted in them. He had golden hair and light green eyes.

"Alex?!" said man. Ok I thought creepy man with fancy sandals appears from an orb guarded by my resurrected friend. Not strange at all. "You weren't the one ment to break the first seal! It was Streak." what was he talking about? "Before I get ahead of myself I am Notch the king of the gods."  
Kalum threw his hands in the air "YES!" he yelled "WE DID IT NOTCH IS FREE!" Hex stared daggers at him.  
"Not exactly Kalum you only broke he first seal there are two more. I don't have long until I am transferred to the second seal so I will make this fast. You need a key to break each seal." The sword Argo had appeared in his hand. "This was the first one. Argo was a fool to carry it. The next won't be so easy." EASY!? No way. "You must travel to Alithais the City of Clouds. There you will find The Shield of-" Notch vanished from sight in a puff of black smoke.

A pale man wearing a green shirt with blue pants and pure white eyes appeared. "You bastards!" He hollered "You will NEVER free him NEVER!" The strange man with no pupils disappeared into a black mist. In the place of the seal there was a small green orb. I lifted it up. The orb exploded in a green light. It flooded the room. Kayla got up off the floor the knife wound healing instantly before my eyes. "A talisman of healing!" Streak whispered under his breath. The rise and fall of his chest returning to normal so his ribs must have healed. "They are as rare the gods themselves." I offered. He nodded.

Streak's POV

We walked out of the chamber in erie silence. Nobody spoke just walked quietly. Hex was turning his grey trail on and off. I was happy he could do that now maybe the rest of the world would accept him. Kayla kept looking down at where the knife cut used to be. I remembered the massive amounts of blood spilling from her stomach. The sight of it caused more pain then my broken ribs. "Its healed you know." I told her.  
"I know I just can't believe it." The rest of the walk back was quiet. He stopped in front of Alex's house.  
"Well, thank you saved out lives. I guess this is farewell we are heading to Alithias." I said. He just looked at the ground.  
"This city is where I was born. I am a hero here. My life should be perfect. But now It is all just wrong. I have nothing left here. Could I come with you?" Alex asked. I nodded yes.  
He smiled "Thank you" he said enthusiastically. "Rest at my house tonight." he offered. My group of heroes walked into the fancy underground house. We filed into our rooms and slept. Everyone was so tired from fighting, almost getting killed, and meeting gods. I dreamed I was floating in purple nothingness. A man with black hair (like mine) and blue eyes with a hint of purple. He wore black armor with a helmet that swirled with a purple mist. "You have done well son. I am proud." Said Nova.

**How did you like? Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I will update! Thanks you guys all rock!**


	18. Aliathais

**Sorry I'm updating late tonight the computer was occupied ALL NIGHT. I also can't find my freaking headphones so no music either :( Anyway on with story :)**

Chapter 17 Streak's POV

I was to shocked to even reply. My father stood in front of me. A god thought I had done well. Nova reached out his hand. In it The Sword of Discord materialized "I think you lost this." Nova said as he handed back the sword.  
"Thank you." I stammered.  
"Don't get too happy. I'm not just here to congratulate you. In Alithias the second seal is kept. That key is my shield. Herobrine stole it long ago and you are to get it back."

I sat up quickly. "Maybe it was just a dream." I murmured to myself. The Sword of Discord lay on the floor at the side of my bed. So it wasn't a dream. I tried to go back to sleep but to no avail. I walked out of the house quietly and into the cold dark air. I gazed up at the ceiling of the huge cave. I didn't like being underground. The air was so stuffy. I missed the cool fresh breeze of the outside. I walked through the dark streets with no goal set in my mind. I wondered around longer than I had thought. The miners were already emerging from homes and swinging there pickaxe at one place or another. I headed back to Alex's house before they woke and were concerned. I opened the door quietly and slipped inside. The others were just getting up. Kalum walked out of his room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. We all sat down at the large table in the middle room. "Well guys our quest is only getting started. We need to head to Alithias and find the second seal." I told everyone.  
"And what might the second thing to unlock the seal be?" Kayla asked thinking I wouldn't know.  
"I'm glad you asked that. The second key is actually Nova's shield." I said contentedly.  
"Who told you that?" Kalum asked through a mouthful of bread. Kalum would probably catch on fire when I told him.  
"Last night Nova actually talked to me. So a god told me to answer your question. He also gave me my sword back." I pulled the magic sword from the sheath to prove my point. "Wow thats so cool." Kalum said with a mouthful of bread.  
"We need to get going Herobrine will probably be hunting us even more since we broke the first seal."  
"Alex is right." I said "We leave now." We all got up to leave.  
"But I haven't finished my bread." Complained Kalum.  
Kayla glared at him "Stuff it your pocket!" She told him. A group of people surrounded the exit as we left.  
"Alex Alex Alex!" They chanted. Alex smiled and waved to his fans.

Alex covered his eyes and looked at the ground when we got outside. "I haven't been outside in a year!" He complained as he followed the trail from the map Alex had. There was a nice cool breeze blowing our hair back. "This feels so much better than that stuffy cave hair." Kayla said as she tried to get her long brown hair to stop blowing in her face. Angel was flying in circles above us. The wind increasing her speed. Alex walked quietly not looking at anything in particular. 'Yo Alex cheer up we're doing great!"  
"Thanks." He mumbled without looking up. Kalum walked up to him and asked "You want some bread?" He said pulling out a slice from his pocket. Alex laughed a little "Where do you keep all that bread?" Kalum shrugged and walked off.

"We are almost here." said Kayla with her face buried in the map.  
"Its in the clouds isn't it? I asked.  
"Yeah." Hex replied. Strange he doesn't normally talk unless he had to. I looked up to the sky. It was a clear day not a cloud in sight. "No clouds." Kayla said.  
"Well the city is all enchanted by the wind goddess." I looked around I didn't see Angel.  
"Speaking off wind goddess where is Angel." asked Hex. Again with him talking. A huge white cloud covered the sky. Angel flew down from the cloud "Its up here you guys!" she called before flying up again. A crystal stair case materialized from above. We filed up the stairs. They disappeared behind us as we walked.

At the top of the stairs several iron golems stood in front of an iron wall. "They won't let you in." Angel said. She was trying to hover above the wall but her wings wern't ment fro that so she kinda went up and down. "Although they let me in!" she said in a mocking tone she flew over the wall and into Alithais. I walked up to one of the iron doors and tried to open it. Its guard swung down it's hammer like arm into my stomach. I shot up into the air and fell into the cloud floor. The cloud opened up and I fell through it. I plummeted downwards the ground coming up fast!

**Sorry this chapter was boring it was a filler chapter. It is absolutely necessary for the plot though. I also have trouble writing without my music. Well I'm off to find my headphones. Bye!**


	19. Falling out of the Sky

**Whats up viewers? Guess what I found! MY HEADPHONES! Yay music. This chapter goes out to Egnazol. I'm finally taking his advice. I have no excuse for not doing so earlier. Sorry. Also to spaltler222 for the really nice chapter dedication in his (or her) book. Everyone check out his (her) books Disc 11, Blockiness, and Ender's Blood. All you viewers rock so here I go with the writing!**

Chapter 18 Streak's POV

The wind was rushing up at my face. My hair getting in my face as the ground rushed up to meet me in a painful collision. What a sad way to go after all that I had already been through.

The ground was only a second away. I braced myself for the painful impact. The immense pain didn't come. A opened my eyes to see a surprising sight. The world around me was a blackish purple. Time slowed time so I was hardly falling. My feet touched lightly to the ground and the purple vanished.

Angel swooped down from the cloud city. A little late I thought. She landed next to me "How are you still alive?!" she asked in bewilderment. "I'm fine thanks." I retorted.  
"Sorry it's just the city is just so perfect! There are so many other people out there just like me!" My gaze drifted upwards. I realized she was right kids with wings soared through the towering white spires of the tall buildings. "Thats great!" I said trying not to sound irritated "We aren't here to go sight seeing. We are here to find the second seal and my father's shield."  
"I know I know. You just can't understand what it's like." she said gazing into the clouds.

She took off into the sky calling behind her "I'll find a way to let you in!" Normally Angel was easy to spot in the sky, but now she was one of the flock of bird kids swooping through the air. I waited on the hill for the bridge to come down again. It didn't. I hoped Angel wasn't just socializing and sight seeing.

The purple flashed in my vision. Time slowed down around me accept this time I remained at normal speed. I turned to see an arrow inching to where I sat moments ago. A man in a dark robe stood with a bow. The string was still returning to its original position. The man's eyes were fixed on my previous location. I drew my sword. It's aura looking more magnificent it the purple view. My blade sunk between my assassin's shoulder blades.

My view changed again. The world was now clear and the arrow whizzed through the air. If it weren't for this new found and uncontrollable skill I would have died twice. What a l life I have!My hunter had a look of shock plastered onto his now lifeless body. I noticed more hunters in the woods. They where wearing the symbol of Herobrine on their robes. The snakes on there robes seemed to follow me with a relentless glare.

I turned and sprinted form the hunters at full speed. My armor clunking as I ran. The crystal staircase appeared at the perfect time. I sprinted up the transparent crystal stairs. he charmed stairs vanished behind me. Several guards fell to their death. Archers continued to pelt me with shots. The stairs seemed interminable with arrows bouncing off my armor. One found it's mark and impaled my leg. As normal I wasn't lucky enough to leave a battle unscathed.

The ned of the stairs was in sight. THe archers could no loner reach me. I reached the top and yelled to my friends "We are under attack!" A grappling hook shot by my head. It landed in the side of the iron golem. I man with a broad sword came up the hook. The golem smashed his skull with a sicking crunch. Half of the golems jumped off the ledge to encounter the troops. The others stayed and guarded the doors.

We snuck in through one of the now unguarded doors. Angel landed next to us "Hey guys! Congrats on making it in!"  
WE kept running ignoring her. "What the heck guys?" Angel called. An arrowed flew bye missing her barley.  
"oh" she said sheepishly as she took the sky.

We took cover under a tall building that appeared to be made of clouds. I ducked down and hid from the attack. Angel flew overhead with a group of others. They were trying to knock the troops off with wind. Only a few fell before the others secured themselves with daggers.

An explosion rocked my ears as chunks of iron blew into the city. Black robed soldiers stormed the city. They placed TNT near buildings and toppled the amazing architecture. Militia formed along the streets. The half that could fly swooped down and hacked at soldiers with long slender swords. They looked light for easy flight combat.

Angel carried one herself and was clumsily swinging at our attackers. Herobrine's army turned their fire on her. Arrows peppered hew wings and she tucked them in and hit the ground.

Hex's POV

I stormed out of hiding and retuned arrow fire. My explosive arrows pounded their ranks. THe image of them hurting ANgel played in my mind over and over as I killed all in sight. We couldn't be more different but she had been the one to save me from my life as a reject. I had to save her for that reason maybe more. I pulled my sword and took on several guards melee. Rage filled me as swung my blade. It cut through my foes. A blade of pure red energy flew from my sword slashing multiple guards in half. That got their attention. Archers relentlessly shot at me. Swordsman were closing in on me. I let out another energy wave. I guess my rage fueled those. I saw Angel crumpled on the floor forming a pool of blood.

A warrior picked her up and ran to the edge of the cloud island. I notched an arrow and aimed carefully not to hit Angel. It hit the guards leg and it exploded. The warrior flew off the ledge with Angel still over his shoulder. I pulled one of the grappling hooks from the wall and jumped down after her.

The dead solider had let her go. I fell down after. I heard Streak from the top of edge of the island yelling at me. I didn't care I owed this to her. I couldn't go fast enough. She was going to die.

I felt a single tear drop fly from eye. The wind suddenly picked up around. I flew down faster and faster. I fought the current and turned my head. Several other Soran kids were pushing me forward.

I caught Angel by the back of her shirt. I fired the grappling hook hitting a nearby tree. I hit the button to retract the hook. I smashed into the tree and clutched on to a branch. My face was bleeding from the impact. I lost my grip of the branch and fell from the tree.

I hit the ground with a thud. I heard a crack in my leg. I had broken the fall for Angel who was just coming back to consciousness. I laid her on the ground and blacked out myself.

**Well that was that. Please review and check tomorrow for more :) **

**P.S Sorry for not fixing format sooner.**


	20. Kidnapped

Chapter 19 Angel's POV

Burning pain covered my body. An arrow was still protruding from my knee. I pulled it out painfully and lay back down. My wings hurt so much moving them at all sent so much pain I barley stayed conscious.

All I remember was fighting against Herobrine's army and the pain. I was now on the ground. Not sure how I got down. I sat up and looked around. Swords, shields, and armor cluttered the floor. Hex lay crumpled on the ground his nose was bleeding and he had a black eye. His leg was twisted at a horrible angle. One of the grappling hooks the cult of Herobrine was using lay in his hand. The tip was broken off as if it had been used.

I looked around for the others. They weren't anywhere to be seen. In fact no one was in sight anywhere. I looked to the tree beside us. A metal cord ran down the side. At the top a hook cut into the bark. Broken branches ran along one side. I looked back to Hex. I now realized he had some leaves and cuts across his bod.

I realized what had happened. I must have fallen from Alithais and Hex... risked his life for me. "Angel?" I whipped my head around too fast. Pain shot from my wings and spread out across my body. Hex was trying to sit up. He grunted in pain but managed to sit up.

"Why did you save? You could have died yourself! Why?" He sighed and smiled at me.  
"Because you deserve it. Think about it where would I be if it weren't for you?" I thought back to when I had first met him. He spent his time walking alone. People rejected him hated him. He was forced to steal food for heavens sake! "Angel you gave me something to live for. You saved me from a life as a reject." I had never heard him talk that much before or say something that... emotional. "You saved me I first. I just returned the favor." He said smiling. I was at a loss for words. I didn't how to reply to something that. "Thank you." I said my voice cracking.  
"No thank you." Hex said getting a little closer.  
"You make it so hard to say thanks." he laughed. I had never heard him laugh before. I smiled he had a good laugh.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I've never heard you laugh before."  
"I guess I have never had a reason to before.." Wow that was sad, but he did have a point. He spent most of his life as a nomad and the rest fighting for his life.

"Angel I have only known you for a little over a week but-" I didn't let him finish. I had kissed him. He tensed up but soon relaxed and kissed back. My fingers tangled in his messy hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"How sweet." a voice said mockingly. A man in a dark robe stood above us. He kicked me aside and grabbed Hex by the neck. He reached for his knife, but the man grabbed his hand and twisted it back until I heard a snap. He screamed in pain but the man choked him harder. There was nothing I could do moving hurt so much. I was forced to see him being dragged away. He looked so.. defeated. He always had a look that said I never give up. That confidence was gone.

Streak's POV

I sprinted down the crystal stairs leaving the devastated city behind. The war was harsh. Herobrine had destroyed several blocks before we could drive him away. So many had died in the war. It was our fault they were there to kill us. We had brought a peaceful city to war. How many were to die in order for us to succeed?

At the bottom of the stairs I saw Angel with her head between her knees. She was crying. "What happened!" I yelled.  
"They took him!" she chocked out through her tears. I looked to the side. A trail of footsteps lead off to the south. "We'll get him back." I promised.

**Well.. There was chapter 19! I might not be posting tomorrow D: I'm going through and doing edits and such. (I HATE EDITS D:) I might still update though but if I don't you know why! **


	21. Underground Again

**Hey guys what's up! I am posting today so yay! Thanks to NoobLord for reviewing like 3 times overnight and thanks to all my other viewers and reviewers! On with the story feel free to review :3**

Chapter 20 Hex's POV

I was thrown to the ground by the guard that took me away from the perfect moment. I remembered Angel kissing me our lips moving in sync. I was snapped back to my unpleasant reality by a voice "Give me the stone!" A man wearing a T-shirt with a broken cross on the back and jeans yelled at me.  
"The what?" I said. My broken bones aching as I tried to sit up.  
"Don't play dumb with me I know you have the Philosophers Stone!" he smashed my head against the wall. Everything became blurry.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I said with as much conviction as I could manage.  
"I figured you wouldn't talk." The man said more calmly. He pulled out a glass orb and placed it front of me. The glass changed to an image of my friends. The orb then panned to woods beside them. Several warriors in diamond armor stood in the shadows. On the back of there armor was a golden cross split in half. The orb went black and the man spoke again "You're friends will die if you don't hand over the stone. Do you want them to die because you are to stubborn?"

I felt a lump in my pocket. I reached my hand down to feel a stone. I pulled it out. The rock swirled with a purple mist similar to Streak's sword. Flames surrounded the stone but they did not burn. "You little ass hole!: yelled the man. You lied!" He ripped the stone from my hand.  
"Regardless of the form of delivery I have to let you go for handing over the stone."

He waved his hand and the Philosopher's Stone glowed brighter. A pulling feeling welled in my stomach and I felt like I was falling. The man who took the stone vanished from my view along with the rest of my surroundings. My vision blurred a golden color. The falling sensation strengthened and I felt like my face was going to fall off. The gold cleared and with a flash the falling sensation stopped. I was under Alithais. My friends were visible in the distance.

Angel's POV

"Ouch!" I winced as Kayla poured some healing stuff on my wings. My wings were doing better. I still couldn't fly for a while but I could unfold them without it hurting to much. "Yo guys over here!" It was the one person I hoped it would be  
"Hex!" I said as I stood up.  
"Sit down I'll get him." Kayla said.  
"My legs aren't broken!" she put her hands up in surrender.

I ran to Hex as fast as I could. "Angel?" he said.  
I wrapped him in a hug "Yeah it's me." He smiled and kissed my forehead.  
Kalum walked over the hill and saw me hugging him "Ewwwww!" He said running away. We broke apart and both started laughing.  
I know noticed how bad he looked. Blood was running down from his head and his feet were twisted at awkward angles.

"This might hurt." I said sympathetically  
"Wait! What?" I snapped his ankle back into place.  
"Ow! A little warning next time!" he said.  
"Nope." I replied and snapped the other one back.  
"Ow!" he yelled again.  
"Wuss." I said smiling.  
"You wanna try?"He said mockingly. He pretended to break my ankle.

He was able to get up now and I helped walk back to camp. Streak snickered at us when we walked in. Kayla was trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes at them.  
Hex filled everyone in on what happened. My mind raced with questions. What was the philosopher's Stone? How did Hex get it? Who were the broken cross guys? "I assume they work Herobrine." Streak said slowly "Why else would they take Hex?"  
"Isn't your father's shield the seal not that stone?" asked Kayla "So why would they want the stone and what does it do?"

Kayla and Streak continued to argue challenging each others theories. "I'm going for a walk I need to clear my head." Hex said standing up. When he was out of sight I snuck into the woods. I was going to scare him that would be so funny because he was always the one to scare me. I tucked my wings in tight so they didn't get cut by foliage.

"Ahhh!" I yelled. The ground below me gave out. I stumbled into a room lit by fancy torches. There were 4 doorways. A golden one in the center with a red one to the left and a blue and green to the right. I hadn't been hurt in the fall I was just stuck in here. "Wow! You ok?" asked Hex looking down from the opening 5 meters above. "Yeah I'm good just stuck. Be careful up there the ground is unstab-" More ground gave out and Hex fell in next to me.  
"Smooth move." I said.  
"I try." he said smiling.

He started heading down the blue door. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back "THere will probably be something trying to kill us down there!" He rolled his blackish-brown eyes at me.  
"You scared?" he taunted me. I drew the long slender sword I got from Alithais.  
"After you." I said gesturing to the door.  
"No no ladies first." He said laughing. I walked into the door hitting him with my shoulder  
"Chicken!" He followed behind me.

**Chapter done before I have even got ****breakfast! I will probably write another chapter later. **


	22. Separated

**Yay two chapters in one day :D. If I get a review then maybe I will write a third today...**

Chapter 21 Hex's POV

We wondered the dark tunnels behind the door for at least an hour. We didn't find anything trying to kill us but we did find ourselves lost. In the dark. In a cave.

"We need to start heading back." Angel said.  
"I thought we were heading back." I said. I think I saw her smile in the darkness.  
"Well then we are terribly lost." Angel replied.  
"Isn't it weird nothing has tried to kill us?" I asked her.  
"Yeah it is. Its so pathetic that we expect to be attacked." I nodded in agreement wether or not she could see it or not I wasn't sure.

I heard a small noise from the distance. Angel's hand brushed against mine to make sure I was still there. We crouched down and headed to the source of the  
noise. It sounded like footsteps. They were getting closer. A dark shadow ran past us making hardly any noise. We sprinted after the shadow. They did a good job of trying to shake us of but when you spend your days risking your life you learn how to run.

We came to a dead end and cornered the shadow against a wall. I could tell the figure was a human and probably not working for Herobrine. The figure wore a dark greenish-black hood and a black coat. I noticed a blue key hanging from the loop of the figures pants. They backed up against the wall "Crap I was sure Herobrine wasn't tracking me." Said the figure. I could tell by the voice it was a girl. "We do not work Herobrine! WE are probably on his kill-on-sight list." I smirked at Angel's comment. The figure lowered their fists and seemed to relax. "Wait a second. You two. It can't be!" said the figure "It is you-"  
"KILL HER!" a voice a yelled from behind us cutting her off.

"No they found me!" The girl said sounding really scared. Troops with diamond armor with a broken golden cross engraved on the back. "Damn it those are the guys who took me!" I yelled to Angel as I ran.  
"Then I am going to whip there sorry butts!" she said.  
"Nope. You're gonna run!" I said as I ducked behind another.  
"Follow me I know the way out!" Said the mysterious girl. Why not I thought. We followed her around the twists and turns of the maze. It began to get lighter in the tunnel. We burst back out the blue door where we came in. The thunder of armored footsteps echoed behind us.

"How could you remember the way!" I asked the girl. She ignored me and pulled the blue key of her jeans and stuffed it into the lock on the blue door. The door turned into solid obsidian. I heard the sound of frustrated screams and swords banging on where the door used to be.

"what's your name?" I asked the girl. She pulled down her hood. She had long golden hair and light green eyes "Jade." she said. I had so many questions why was Herobrine hunting her? Why was she in those caves? What had she ment when we first met her? She took out a small golden knife and cut hand holds in the dirt walls. She climbed out and waited for us to follow. We climbed up the ladder. "We need to get out of here the elite guard will all over the place!" Jade said  
"The elite what? Whoa are you?" I asked.  
"No time to explain. Come on!" She ran off but stopped when we didn't follow.  
"We can't leave our friends behind. We are going back for them.

Streak's POV

"We need to go look for them it has been too long!" I stood up and headed to the forest the others close behind. "I wouldn't be going anywhere!" said a gruff voice. I looked up to see a dragon with a rider in diamond armor. The dragon roared and swiped its claws. I rolled to the side and cut at it's leg. My sword bounced harmlessly of its scaly leg. The rider yanked the chains controlling the dragon backwards. The dragon roared and blew a burst of flame. THe heat rushed past me. My armor heated up burning my skin. It got so hot I had too take it off. The dragon swung it's head nailing me in the chest. I was thrown into the air and landed with a thud. The rider pulled the chain up. The dragon lifted it's razor sharp claws in the air and began to swing down.

An arrow flew over my head. The rider fell of the dragon with an arrow in his eye. THe dragon took to the sky and shot a massive fireball. It exploded in the middle of the campsite blowing us into the surrounding trees. I winced in pain as my arm was stabbed by a sharp branch. "Evacuate!" I yelled as loud as I could hoping the others would hear me. We sprinted from the campsite. A forest fire spreading around us. A burning tree crashed next to me. I rolled under an upcoming branch. The dragon had lost interest in us and continued to wreak havoc on the forest.

The woods opened to a prairie. I stopped and waited for the others to show up. Kayla was the first to emerge from the forest. Alex soon followed. "Where's Kalum?" Kayla asked.  
"He hasn't come out yet." I said slowly "And don't think about going back in there! The forest is burning to a crisp and that dragon is still on the loose. I'm afraid he will have to make it out himself." No one said anything else for a while. Eventually we decided to head on. We couldn't give up our quest because we lost half our group.

The walk was silent and depressing. I suppose we were looking for a village or an evil tower or something. I didn't really know but we had to keep going. I set a few goals in my head.  
1) We need to find out more about these diamond armor guys.  
2) Reunite with the rest of the group if they are alive.  
3) Return to Alithais for the second seal.

Hex's POV

"No!" Angel said weakly. We looked down at the burnt campground. Our friends were nowhere to be seen. Angel buried her face in my shirt and cried. I hugeed her and whispered "hang in there. It will be ok. We will find them."

"The elite guard has already been here. We need to go or we will have a similar fate." Jade said.  
"She's right you know. We have to go." Angel nodded and pulled away. Her eyes were and red puffy. She nodded and we followed Jade. I glanced back at the campsite. My friends were gone and this time I could do nothing about it. At least I still had Angel.

**Well that was depressing. Sorry if you don't like sad. Anyway thank you all for reading and please review. Your comments are much appreciated good or bad. Also thanks again to spalter222 for being the first to favorite and follow my book. **


	23. Jade

Chapter 22 Hex's POV

"Where are we going!?" I yelled at Jade. We had been following her for an hour.  
"Doesn't matter just away from the forest and the elite guard." Great I thought we have been following her for an hour and see has no idea where the hell we are.  
A village came into view in the distance.

"To the village." Jade said "Don't let anyone see you. You can't trust anyone." She ducked behind a building and we followed. The village was simple. Just a small town with only a few people. Only two or three people were on the streets. Jade continued to sneak around the village. "You don't have to sneak around you could just go ask someone." I said annoyed.  
"No you can't trust anyone!" She said firmly "Nobody." I was beginning to think she was paranoid.

Jade ran off again but I stayed put. Angel looked like she was about to follow but stopped when she saw me stop. "What's wrong?" Angel asked.  
"Is it just me or his Jade sorta crazy." Angel frowned.  
"Yeah she is weird I guess, but do you have a better idea?"  
I sighed "No not really."

I heard something smash in the distance. "What was that?" Angel whispered to me. I shrugged and headed towards the noise. I didn't bother hiding there was no reason to. "She is freaking crazy!" I said throwing my hands in the air. Jade had just broken a window and climbed into the house. I followed her with Angel close behind "You have some serious explaining to do or I'm out of here." I said flatly.  
"Yes of course. Over here." Jade walked into one of the side rooms out of sight from the broken window. She sat down in a wooden chair. Besides that chair the room was empty so Angel and I just stayed standing.

"First off the people who killed your friends are the elite guard they-"  
I cut her off "They are not dead you hear me! They are not dead!" How dare she! My friends are not dead. I felt like punching her right in the face. Angel pulled me back "It's ok." my breathing slowed and I stepped back.  
"As I was saying the elite guard is a highly trained task force off Herobrine. There goal is to kill all who oppose him and are too strong for the normal army. The elite guard has been hunting me since I was a little kid. When I was old enough to walk I was given a sword. I was no good with a sword or any other weapon they could find. I did find a weapon though that I liked" She pulled two scythes connected by a chain from her belt. How had I not seen that before?

" They criticized my choice of weapon, but they taught me to fight anyway. After my short year of training they forced me to leave when I was only 5."  
"I know what that is like. I was kicked out when I was 6." She wasn't crazy she just has had an even harder life then me.

Jade started up the story again "My parents told me 'you are special don't ever forget that. We are sending you away for your own good.' I had felt like screaming at them. What good what get from them kicking me out? I had to learn to hunt and survive on my own. A week after I was kicked out I encountered the elite guard for the first time. At the time I was no match for them I was easily captured. I was kept in some kind of strange jail. Before the guard stuffed me in he said 'You'r lucky to be live. As soon as Notch is out of the way you will die!'"

I had no way to respond to that how could she have been alive before Notch was captured! That was over 40 years ago! Jade didn't look a day over 13!  
"Um, Jade how old are you?" asked Angel. She looked at me nervously. This was definitely getting weird.  
"I'm not exactly sure but, 13 or 14 I think. Why? What's wrong?"  
"Well that guy Notch the guard was talking about. He has been 'out of the way' for over forty years. You must have been in that prison for over forty years." I said as calmly as I could. I didn't want to freak her out too much.  
"But that can't be! I was only in there for a year!"  
"I'm sorry but it was much much longer than that." Angel said with much more sympathy than I could have managed.

Jade was quiet for a while but eventually continued her story "Well anyway no matter how long I was in there I eventually made it out. A man came into the prison and told me it was time to leave. I had followed him out of the strange prison and he brought me to a small house in the jungle. He taught me to fight, survive, and about the elite guard . I stayed with him for 6 years but he never told me anything about himself not even his name. He was more of a parent to me then my real parents ever where."

"The elite guard found me again. They were riding on the dragons for the first time. They set the forest ablaze. The strange man tole me to run away as fast as I could. He told me to find two who were so different that they were the perfect team." Angel and I looked at each other realizing what Jade had ment when we first found her in that cave. It was true we were perfect for each other. I smiled at the thought.

"The man died fighting the guard but he saved my life. I didn't know a thing about him but he saved my life at the price of his own. I think you two are the two he mentioned, but now that I've found you I don't know what to do."  
"I suggest that we all get a good night's sleep!" Angel sad.  
"I second that suggestion." I said yawning. I hadn't slept at all last night and I was really tired.

Angel's POV

The house only had two bedrooms so Jade got her own and Hex and I got one. Oh well. He flopped down on the "I am so freaking tired I might be too tired to fall asleep." He grumbled.  
"Well that would be an epic fail. And scoot over!" He was taking up the entire bed. He shuffled to the side and let me in.  
"Today has certainly left us with a lot to think about?" he asked.  
"No too tired to think about stuff. I'm going to sleep." I said. I put my head on his chest and let my breathing slow. He put his arm around me and fell asleep. Cold air from outside seeped into the unheated house, but I felt warm next to Hex. I drifted off in sleep where everything was so much simpler.

**I don't know why but this chapter took me FOREVER to write so I hope you like it! Please review it makes my day :D**


	24. Where are they?

Chapter 23 Kalum's POV

I ran out of strength to resist long ago. Once again I was lifted by neck and thrown into another room. They hit me and injected things into me that made my whole body hurt. "This won't hurt a bit." said the gruff voice of one of the elite guard as he stabbed a long sharp needle into my side. I screamed in pain the man laughed "I lied it will hurt a lot." I was thrown back into my ordinary prison cell.

My skin was now a pale greenish color. I had lost at least half of my body weight from starvation and throwing up from the all the poisons. Why couldn't they just kill me and get it over with. They eve prevented me from suicide my making the walls and floor soft.

A guard member threw open the door to my cell. He dumped a pile of disgusting slop on the floor. Even the food here was poisoned. Eating it only made me feel worse. I ate the food anyway holding on to the small hope my friends would find. An hour later the door was opened and I was dragged away to be tortured more.

Herobrine's POV

"The subject is still alive sir." I turned to see the head of my elite guard.  
"Inject him with more poisons I want to see him at the edge brink off death." I turned back to the wall of swirling black mist in front of me. The mist cleared to show a picture of Notch's kid. Unfortunately she was still alive. Damn the law of the gods! As long as Notch still existed the ancient rules still stood. Which meant no direct contact (Or slaughter) of mortals and demigods.

She was running through the dark tunnels of the Philosopher's Cave. Little did she know it was a trap. The elite guard had her surrounded the whole time. An evil grin spread across my face I couldn't wait for her to die. A little part of Notch remained in her thus keeping his essence alive in this world. Her existence was the only thing keeping me from complete domination. She couldn't do much unless she met up with Angel and Hex and in time Streak and Kayla.

The mist panned to the side to show two more people. It couldn't be! "DAMN IT!" I screamed as I slammed my fist into the wall. What an unlucky wall. It crumbled to ground. "Kill them before they find what they can really do." I said to the head of the elite guard through gritted teeth.  
"Yes right away sir." He said and bowed before running off.

The mist panned again to show the spires of the Distopia the headquarters of my entire operation. Upon the cliff overlooking Distopia stood Streak and Kayla. The other one with them was not part of the prophecy and would mostly likely die soon. Those arrogant fools think they can just come right to my HQ?! Well they can die for there arrogance. "Capture one of them. Kill the rest." I said into communication device wired throughout the building. I sat back in my chair as the show began to begin.

Kayla's POV

I stood overlooking the diamond spires of what must have been Herobrine's HQ. THe building was made of freaking diamonds what else could it be.  
"As long as we aren't spotted then we have a chance." Streak said.  
"Well than we better stop standing on the edge off this cliff for all to see." I said  
"To late." Alex said flatly as a several automated crossbows rose from the spires of the castle. A hatch opened and several dragons flew out all with riders in some kind of black armor. "Damn it run!" I yelled as we turned to run.

One of the dragon riders flew his dragon directly above. The rider fired a black orb at me from a small black thing. I tried to doge but it came too fast hitting me in the arm. My vision was obscured in black and pain exploded through my whole body. It felt as if I was set on fire, stabbed by knives, and breaking every bone in my body at the same time.

The blackness cleared along with pain. I didn't look like I just experienced the most pain I have ever felt before. I looked around at my new surroundings. I sat in a black chair in an empty room besides the man standing on the other end of the room. "Where are Hex and Angel?" The man said in an inhuman voice.  
"And you expect me to now?" I retorted.  
"Cooperate and this will be much easier. Just tell the truth." The man droned on in his metallic voice.  
"Fine you want the truth. Well the truth is I don't know."  
"You lie." he said as he pulled out one of those black things the dragon rider had. He aimed it at my face. "I suggest you tell the truth." he said with vigor in his voice.  
"I told you I DON"T KNOW!" I said stamping my foot.

"Bring out the subject." the man said.  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" I yelled at the guy. The door at the far end of the room burst open.  
"Oh my god." I said slowly. The new guy held Kalum by the neck. He looked terrible his skin was green and pale. He was also so skinny too.  
"Tell me the truth or he will die. He will die if you remain silent or lie again."  
"I honestly don't know." I said as I stood up.

I lunged at the guy interrogating me. He pulled a knife and stabbed through Kalum. "Kayla!" he cried as his eyes rolled back in his head.  
"No!" I pulled the knife from Kalum's corpse and thrust it through the man.  
"Go die in Hell." I said to the man as I pulled the knife out. He crumpled to the floor. I raised the bloody knife to a ready position. I knew I wouldn't make it out but I swear I will kill as many of these damned souls as I could.

**Well I'm sorry if you don't like depressing stuff but I broke my ankle recently so I am depressed. So my writing will be depressing.**


	25. The Red Key

**Anyone else hate Mondays? Why can't we just skip Mondays? But then I would hate Tuesdays...**

Chapter 24 Hex's POV

The sunlight crept in through the windows and shone in my eyes. I stood up and walked out the door grumbling about hating sunshine on the way.  
"We should leave soon. We don't want to attract any attention to this innocent village." Jade said standing by the door.  
Angel came out of our room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes "Leaving already." She grumbled as she picked up her long slender sword.  
"Why do you even bother carrying that thing?You suck with a sword." I said.  
"Someone's in a bad mood." She said mocking me.  
"Whatever." I grumbled sticking my hands in my coat pockets.

We stepped out of the house into the chilly morning air. The sun just starting to rise covering the sky in shades of orange. Jade headed back the way we had come.  
"Why are we heading back there? Aren't we trying to run from the guard?" I said  
"Yes we always try to avoid them if possible, but they always find me sooner or later and we need to break the second seal."  
"Wait you are after the seals also?" Angel asked.  
"Of course! What do you think I spend my time doing?"|

"You still have some explaining to do." I said cooly "Why is the guard after you in the first place?" Silence. She didn't answer.  
"Who are you really? Herobrine wouldn't care so much about killing you if you are mortal." More silence.  
"I really don't know." she said sheepishly.  
"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know! You must have done something!" I said my voice rising.  
She hesitated before answering "I mean I really don't know!" she said with anger apparent in her voice. "They have been after me my whole life for no reason." She said her tone becoming softer. Did she really not know or was she just not telling us?

Jade may be... different, but any help we can get is appreciated. We walked in the direction we had come. After a while I asked "What do you know about those tunnels where we met you?" This time she actually answered.  
"They are the chamber of the philosopher's stone. Combined with Nova's shield the philosopher's stone can open the second seal." A flashback played in my  
mind. The stone appearing in my hand,the flash of gold, even it's appearance.

"Is this the forest!?" Angel yelped as she the miles of burnt trees.  
Jade nodded "The dragons burnt every little bit searching for me."  
"How are we supposed too find the entrance? Everything looks exactly the same..." Angel said. Jade walked off. I heard a quiet clicking noise.  
"Over here you guys!" she called. She pulled open a hatch on the ground and climbed inside.  
"Was that there when we first got here?" I asked.  
"No. No it wasn't." Angel said sighing.

We were standing in the room with several doors. The gold door still stood in the center of the room with three keyholes in it. Jade pulled the blue key from her belt and inserted it into the door. The door shook ad became silver. "Two more keys to go." Jade said turning to face the green and red doors.  
"Uh, red I guess." We walked through the door. Before stood a well illuminated white hallway. At the end of the hall was a giant coliseum made from marble.  
"The second test must be a fight." Jade pulled out her chain scythe and swung one side in circles.

We walked through the door into the coliseum. The door slammed itself shut and flashed green for a moment. Angel tried to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge. "Locked." she said giving up.  
"Now what?" I asked looking around. The red key floated high above our heads.  
"Yo Angel your wings feel well enough to go get that key?" she spread her wings and move them up and down cautiously.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. These challenges are supposed to be difficult that would be too easy." Jade said. Angel jumped into the air and spread her wings out. She pushed down and gained a few feet. Her face twisted in pain. She flew a little higher and grabbed the key. She pulled her wings in and fell to the ground. Before she hit she got herself with an air current.

"Dont question it. Just be happy about." I said "And now for the door." I drew an arrow and stuffed it with energy. The tip glowing a deathly blackish red. I let the arrow go. The impact knocked me to my feet. The arrow exploded leaving a crater in the ground. I stood up looking frustrated. "How the hell is that door still standing!"  
"A little overkill with the arrow, Hex." Angel said standing up. A rumble echoed through the coliseum.

"What was that?" Angel said.  
"I'm not sure but get ready." I said drawing my bow string. Jade flipped around her chain scythe. The ground opened up and a black door with the red key imprinted on it. The door slammed open and several men in black armor stormed out. They weren't human. Where there arms and legs should there was only a giant key. The things moved fast for being primarily made of metal. "I told you. Never easy." Jade said as she threw one side on of her side at one of the key-men. It hit it in the chest. Jade pulled the other yanked the chain back pulling the key-men back towards her. She sliced it in half with the other side of the scythe. As soon as one died another lumbered out of the door. "We need to seal the door or they will keep coming!" Jade yelled over the sound of key-man clanking around. Angel took off towards the door.

She moved from side to side so quickly by bending the air currents. If a key-men ever came close it would be launched across the coliseum. She got to the door and tried to get it shut "It won't budge!'' she yelled.  
"Use the key!" Jade yelled as she swung the chain scythe in a circle cutting two approaching key-men in half. I pulled the key off of the belt loop on her jeans and thrust it into the door. "It's moving but it's really heavy." she said. The door was slowly shutting.  
"Go help her! I'll cover you." Jade said. I ran to Angel and helped her close it "Damn it this thing weigh a ton!" It took all my strength to keep it moving at a steady pace.

A new key-man burst out of the door and stabbed me in the face. The sharp edge of the key hand cutting into my cheek. That will make a good a scar I thought as I cut its head off with my knife. I ran back and helped shut the door. It was probably half way shut.

Jade's POV

Key-men circled me at all sides. My chain scythe flipping around gracefully as I dared one to come closer. One lunged forward. I jumped into the air and swung the both ends of the scythe down cutting off both of its arms. As I fell I landed a rood roundhouse kick to its side. The key-man tumbled across the floor and I landed perfectly as if nothing had happened. I stole a glance at Angel and Hex. They were making steady progress but I didn't know how long I could distract them.

I went on the offensive. I held the scythe by one end and cut key-man with the other whip style. They were gaining on me fast. I held the scythe by the chain in the middle and swung it hitting things on both sides. The ket-man launched a synchronized attack all charging at the same time. My cutting edge reflexes saved me yet again. I leaped into the air landing on the head off a key-man. I pushed its face into the ground using it to jump further. I landed outside the circle of key-man.

"Got it!" Hex yelled. The door closed with a snap. The remaining key-men disintegrated into a heap of keys. The original door opened and led out to the main room. "Good job. Only one more to go." I said as I walked out. Hex and Angel followed behind trying to catch there breath.

**Sorry 'm posting this so late tonight but Mondays mess me up. Anyway this is the longest chapter I have ever written so YAY! Also thank you to Pikminpro for your character idea. All the main ****characters are already set up so I don't think I can fit him in D: I'm sorry if you suggested earlier than I might have been able to. :c**


	26. Dragons

Chapter 25 Kayla's POV

Footsteps thundered in my ears as armored troops came running to kill me. There was no escape this time I was sure to die. The door opened slowly. A man wearing a silk suit stepped out. None of the elite guard came through the door as I expected. "You have caused much trouble." the man said looking up at me. His pure white eyes staring into my soul. "And you have caused the rest of the world much trouble." I retorted.  
"It is unwise to talk to a god with such malice. You are in my castle now the ancient laws do not apply here." Herobrine said in a steely voice.

He could kill me right now if he wanted, but I guess that wouldn't be entertaining enough. He would probably torture me and kill me slowly, or poison me like they did to Kalum, or let me go and have the dragons hunt me down. Wait a second I thought as I came up with an idea. The dragons could _hunt_ me down. They used the dragons as hunting animals so maybe I could get one of the dragons to listen to me. I needed a dragon to come close enough though.

"I know what you are think. A clever idea but unfortunately you will never leave this room. I ran at him and swung the knife I stole. He caught it by the sharp edge. HE ripped the knife from my hand and slashed it across my cheek. He brought his fist down into my stomach. I flew across the room smashing into the iron wall. "Stupid girl! You have no right to attack a god!" A black sword appeared in his hands. It seemed to drain the life from everything around it.  
"Don't you fear death? Don't you know there is no escape this time?" He said stepping forward. I felt myself getting dizzy as the sword cot closer. It fogged my vision and sapped my strength.

"No!" Herobrine said turning around. He vanished leaving a dark mist behind.  
"What the hell?" I murmured to myself. I ran to the door.  
"You cannot leave!" said an elite guard. I summoned my wolf to attack the guy. The wolf knocked him off guard for a second and I ran past. I heard a whimper of pain as I ran. "You died for a good cause. I will avenge you." I promised as I ran.

There was a window up ahead. I smashed through it the glass cutting my shoulder. We were only on the second floor or so the drop wasn't too bad. A dragono rider flew towards me. This was my chance to get out of here. I projected my thoughts to the dragon. It shook off its rider and flew towards me. A streak of black light whizzed towards the dragon. It roared viciously as it died and fell to the ground. "You idiotic bastards! I told you keep the dragons away from her!" Herobrine yelled. He was holding a deathly black bow. He aimed it at me and fired. I ducked as the arrow flew over my head. I had to fight to stay conscious from the aura of death emitted by the arrow.

I had to find a dragon before Herobrine evacuated them all. The dragon were at the top of the building. There was no way I would be able to make it up there. Herobrine vanished in a puff of black mist again. An explosion rocked the castle. THE dragon stables were now just a pile of rubble. The dragons flew out out into the sky roaring and swooping. They were trying to get away. They must have been treated unfairly. Herobrine was shooting down the dragons to make sure I wouldn't be able to get own. I tried to send a thought to one. The smallest of the all dived down towards me. It was faster then the rest and much smaller. Herobrine was having a hard time shooting at it.

It managed to reach the ground. I leaped on its back and grasped the chains. I pulled them up and the dragon took to the sky. I swiveled the chains from left to right. The dragon twirled and twisted doing it's best to avoid the arrows.

Herobrine's POV

"Damn it!" I screamed slamming my fist into the ground. I would have killed her on the spot if I wasn't restrained to the forsaken nether. As long as Notch still existed in the world all I could do was cast a mere shadow of myself. I stared into the dark mist. I watched Kayla fly off that runt of a dragon. She willbe the first to die when I finally kill Jade I promised myself. We also had no dragons now and they did. They would be much harder to hunt now. "Send forces to the Philosopher's Cave. Jade is the priority but kill Hex and Angel if possible." The commander nodded and ran off. In order for prophecy to come true they all had to be together. Killing one would kill them all in theory. I sat back in my chair and took a breath thinking off the horrible things I would do to them when I became king.

**Sorry this one is sort of short but the last was long so it evens out. I have decided that I am going to write a sequel to this when its over because writing is just so much fun :)**


	27. The Green Key

**Sorry about not updating yesterday. Lets just say I had some family 'stuff' to deal with... Anyway thanks to Nooblord for following and favoriting. :D**

Chapter 26 Angel's POV

The silver door became bronze when we inserted the red key. "Only one more to go." Jade said looking at remaining green door. The red door had become an obsidian wall just like the blue one. We opened the the door in silence. No one knew what to expect and we could possibly die. Possibly dying didn't scare me anymore. I faced death everyday. Yet I was still alive.

Behind the door there was a long tunnel. I was seriously getting sick of freaking long tunnels. The walls were shifting from cobblestone, yo dirt, to sand, and back. It was really strange. The walls seized to change and stayed as cobble.  
"Why did the wall stop?" I asked.  
"Damn it!" Hex said as a block of cobble fell. Soon more and more fell. The tunnel was collapsing on its self. We ran trying to avoid being crushed by the falling cobble. The tunnel split to a crossroads. I ran in a random direction trying to escape. More twists and turns covered the path. The wall was collapsing fast. I had to use wind to stay alive. I was also alone. We had gotten separated at one twist or another.  
The tunnel opened into a room. The cave in stooped at the entrance to the room. The broken cobble smoothed itself out into flat stone, matching the rest of the room. A small green key floated in the middle of the room. A shadowy hand materialized over it and continued to form a body. The shadow figure had no apparent shape except for looking remotely human. I drew my sword preparing for a fight.

The shadow figure lashed its arm at me. It cut into my stomach. It hurt but left no wound. The figure began to take on a new form.  
It was like looking into a mirror. The shadow had formed an exact copy of me. I raised my hand and launched an air current. My clone fired acted in unison countering perfectly with the same attack. How was I supposed to defeat myself. I knew exactly what I would do next. It would be an interminable battle, a standoff. My clone drew it's sword which was also an exact copy of mine. She didn't step forward because the sword was used more for easier air control than actual fighting. I swung my sword altering the air around me, turning it into a whip. My clone spread their wings and flew above the attack. Of course it wouldn't clone my injury. I could lose this fight I was stuck on the ground.

My clone dive bombed me from above. I rolled under the attack and spun around swinging my own sword. My clone already had their sword ready to parry. Damn I'm good! She turned and kicked me. I put up an air shield blocking the blow. This was pointless. We knew what the other would so it was impossible to land a blow. This would go on until one of us got tired. I assumed the shadow couldn't get tired because it was only a shadow. Honestly it was the perfect guardian. Copying you so closely that it was almost no use fighting. It even forced you to fight solo with al those turns in the tunnel. I focused my efforts on defense to preserve precious mana.

Jade's POV

The shadow's hand lurched out to hit me. I knew these things they were clone shades. The elite guard had used one against me once. They were nearly impossible to defeat solo unless you stopped them from cloning you. I whipped down on the hand. The diamond edge slicing through it. I threw both sides forward holding on to only the chain. The blades cut through the shade. It screamed in an erie inhuman way. It dropped a small green key.

I needed to get out of this room and help Hex and Angel. Hopefully they will play defense to preserve energy. The room was deep in solid ground as far as I could tell. The place I had entered was now only solid stone. There has to be a way out though. These chambers were designed so that only the best physically and mentally could obtain the Philosopher's Stone. No key locks were in sight like in the blue chamber and no door like the red chamber. I hit several parts of the wall with my scythe to see if there were weak points. Nothing.

I ran the key along the side of the wall looking for hidden doors. Nothing. I felt around for pressure plates. Nothing. Damn it what could it be?!

I threw the key to the ground and slumped against the wall. The key started to glow and lift into the air. It flashed a green glow around the room and the cobblestone blockade formed from the cave in reappeared. At least that was a start I still had a long tunnel full of rubble to get past. I picked up the key and put it on the belt loop of my jeans. When I approached the cobble the key glowed again and the walls rebuilt themselves. Now I just have a labyrinth to navigate.

I wandered the hallways looking for Angel or Hex. They could very likely be dead by now. Fighting the shades is usually a long fight but even someone with their caliber of power can be defeated easily by a shade if they do not use their mind to stay alive. This challenge actually tests intellect more than physical ability.

"Finally!" I said to myself as I found the entrance to one of the rooms. It was still blocked by cobble though. As I stepped closer a key lock appeared. A placed the green key inside and opened the lock. The cobble fell away and the key vanished in flash of green light.

It was easy to tell which was the real Angel. The flew in the air launching air currents at the real Angel. She looked really tired barley blocking the attacks. Her sword was dented and she was being pushed back by each blow. I threw one side of the scythe. It wrapped around the shade's sword. I pulled it back towards me. The sword caught in the cobble behind me.

The shade broke it's copy of Angel and tried to clone me. "I don't think so." I said flatly swinging the scythe in a circle forming a shield. The shade's ghastly hand shredded in the scythe. It vanished into blackness dropping another green key. I tied the key around my belt loop and helped Angel up.  
"Good job with defense. You're lucky to have held out so long."  
"We need to find Hex." she said standing up. She headed out the door. I got up and followed.


	28. Is It Worth It?

Chapter 27 Angel's POV

I sprinted through the tunnels with Jade close behind. Every muscle in my entire body ached in pain but I get running.  
"It's no wise to go this fast. We don't know how long we will have to run." Jade said. She was so annoying with her stupid logic.  
"Don't care." I said between breaths. Everything looked exactly the same. It was so hard to tell were to go. For all I know we could have been running in circles or away from Hex. I just kept going imagining the cobble wall. Jade put her hand on my shoulder and held me back "Wait." She walked to the wall and ran her hand over the side. "Look at this." she said. A picture of a little flame was engraved on the wall. "What is it?" I asked touching it. I pulled my hand back in surprise "It's warm!" I said. Jade didn't answer.  
"I guess it's nothing. Lets go." she said slowly.

We kept going except only jogging now. We searched for more symbols along the walls. "Another one." I said stopping abruptly. Another flame was engraved in the wall. It was warm to the the touch just like the first. "Maybe it is a way to navigate the labyrinth." I said.  
"Yeah. We should follow these marks."

At every crossroads there was a different marker for each tunnel. We followed the flame symbol through the tunnels.  
"We made it out!" Jade said. We stood in the main chamber of the Philosopher's Chamber. The green door became a solid obsidian wall.  
Hex was still in there. "No." I said quietly a tear rolling down my cheek. He was gone. He will die from the shade or being lost in the maze. I stood staring at the obsidian wall for a while. It took all I had to not curl into a ball and cry. Why does my life have to suck so much?

"At least we got the green key." Jade said trying to cheer me up. It didn't cheer me up. It just made me angry.  
"How can you care about a stupid key right now! Hex is going to die in there and you care about a stupid key!" I ran out of the chamber trying to run from the terrible reality.  
"No. That's not what I meant." I heard Jade say. I ignored her and kept running. Tears rolled down my cheeks. It felt like there was a hole in my heart. The sun seemed to shine duller and the new grass sprouting from the ground didn't seem as green. It made me wonder if all this is worth it.

I lay down against a huge big rock and cried. "Whoa, Angel are you ok?" I looked up and Hex stood in front of me."Oh my god! You're ok!" I said wrapping him in a hug. "I thought you were dead." I said. My tears of sadness were now of joy. It was like an emotional roller coaster.

A sharp pain cut into my back. I turned to see Hex holding a knife in my back. A steady flow of blood was flowing from the wound. I looked back at Hex. His face shifted to the ghoulish one of the clone shade. Jade's scythe burst through him. He screamed an inhuman scream and vanished in a black mist. Jade stood behind were Hex used to be. She pulled the knife out of my back and helped me up. It hurt so much. Not the knife but the pain of loosing Hex.

**Yeah I know this chapter is really short but now the book is 27k words and 27 chapters. It must be aligned If you know what I mean.**


	29. Philosopher's Stone

Chapter 27 Kayla's POV

I raced through the air on the dragon. The wind blowing my hair back. It felt so good flying above the ground and all of it's troubles. I pulled the chains upwards. The dragon flew straight into the air. I was starting to see why Angel loved flying so much. I let out a sigh at the thought of my friends. Kalum was dead and Hex and Angel probabaly were too. Streak and Alex might have gotten away or maybe they were dead too. Herobrine would pay for killing my friends he would never win. I pulled the chains down and plummeted downwards. I pulled up right before I smashed into the ground. I flew directly above the trees below. Skimming over the highest branches.

I brought the chains back to neutral position. The dragon hovered over the burnt forest. This was were we first got separated. The ground was burned and the trees were singed stumps. The entire forest was incinerated by a dragon yet here I was riding one. I pulled down the chains and landed. I looked around at the devastated scenery. Above I saw the giant cloud that could only be Alithais. We- well I still have to find the second seal in that city, but right now I didn't have the energy. I sat down and let all the bad things that have happened seep in. My dragon curled up and lay down. It tucked it's wings in and closed it's eyes. It reminded me of a big dog. He must be tired. He had to fly for a long time. It was only mid-day but I tried to get some sleep. It wasn't often I got a chance to rest. I couldn't fall asleep though. I stood up and walked through the burnt forest. I heard voices from a little ways off. I followed the sound as quietly as I could.

I couldn't believe it. "Angel?"  
She turned her head and looked over at me "Kayla! You're not dead!" There was another girl with her. The girl was watching me like I might attack at any moment.  
"Oh yeah this is Jade." Angel said. Jade waved to me, but she still looked like she didn't trust me.  
"Is Hex with you?" I asked Angel. She didn't answer. A tear rolled down her cheek and she ran off. That left me with Jade which was kinda awkward.  
"Hex is dead." Jade said looking down at the ground "He died in the Philosopher's Chamber."  
"He's dead?" I felt like running away too as my fear came true. Jade told me what had happened since our group had split up. Looks like they had a rough time too. "We should probably go get the stone before the elite guard shows up." I said.  
"I agree, but Angel is really upset we should wait until morning." I knew Angel and Hex were more than just friends but she could die too if she didn't pull herself together. That was being harsh though. I thought what I would do if my best friend died.

Jade and I started to set up camp while we waited for Angel to come back. She came running back a few minutes later "There is a dragon in the forest! They found us!" she said. Jade stood up fast and drew her weapon. Her chain scythe had a diamond blade but was mainly made of iron. The blade glittered in the sunlight. They must have been talking about my dragon "No guys it's fine I think that's my dragon."  
"Your dragon!?" they said in unison.  
"Yeah, Herobrine used them to hunt people down so therefore I can can control it being the daughter of the hunt goddess."

I brought them to the dragon. I climbed up onto it's back. "See he's friendly." I said. Angel walked up and touched his head. The dragon let her but he was staring at Jade and Jade was staring daggers right back at it. "It's ok he doesn't bite." I told her.  
"I don't care. I don't like dragons." she said turning around and walking back to camp.  
"What's her problem?"  
"She has been hunted by the elite guard since she was a little kid and she is actually like 40.  
"What?!"  
"Long story." Angel said.  
"Ok" I said slowly.

We walked back to the campsite. The dragon lay back down and fell asleep without a care in the world. Lucky dragon. We sat around the little fire we started. Angel sat quietly and didn't talk. Jade sat quietly because I think she still doesn't trust me. We all went to sleep early because there was nothing else to do.

Angel's POV

The three of us stepped back into the Philosopher's Chamber. It felt like my heart just split in two again when I saw the wall that used to be the green door. Jade stuck the green key into the lock. The central door turned from bronze to wood. It creaked open slowly revealing a corridor with walls of gold. The torches were made of diamonds and glowed a golden glow. The Philosopher's stone hovered at the end of the corridor. It radiated a purple glow and was wrapped in a flame. Jade picked up the stone. The fire around the stone grew higher and wrapped around her hand. It didn't seem to burn her though. Kayla still looked like she didn't know what was going on. "Now that we have the stone what does it do?" I asked. It better do something freaking amazing if Hex had to die to get it.  
"I wish I knew." Jade said puzzled. As if on command words appeared over the flaming stone. I read over the words in amazement. It could teleport people from place to place, change animals into different animals, even alter the landscape. Wait a second I could find out if Hex was really dead. I grabbed the stone from Jade. "What are you doing?!" she yelled. I ignored her. Take me to Hex I thought. The Philosopher's Stone responded to my command. Gold covered my vision and I felt like I was falling. I fell faster in faster into the golden void. I couldn't spread my wings or even move. The gold faded away and I was back in the green chamber.

Hex lay on the ground not moving. I felt myself starting to cry at the sight of him. He looked skinnier than normal and cuts and bruises covered his body. I lay down next to him and felt for a heartbeat. I heard a slow thump. "You are not going to die." I said hugging him.  
Hie eyes flickered open "Angel. You came."  
"I will always come for you." I said. He smiled and slipped back into unconsciousness. I kissed him and thanked the gods that he was alive.

**Happy chapter for once :D, but on the downside I have more k words than chapters now :(**


	30. Ghost Town

Chapter 29 Streak's POV

I sprinted across the plains. Crossbow shots missing me by a hair. Our mission had failed horribly and now we were running for our lives _again _and they took Kayla.  
I heard an explosion and saw dozens of dragons flying away. The dragons were being shot at and they were falling from the sky. Unsure as to why they would kill there own dragons it let us get away so it was a welcome distraction. We ran until the towering diamond spires were out of sight.

Alex and I stood a few miles from the elite guard building. "What now?" Alex asked.  
"Well we have to go back help Kayla."  
"You can't be serious. That would be suicide! Think about it she wouldn't want you to die too." He was right emotion can't cloud my decisions. We continued traveling to put some distance between us and Herobrine.

A small village came into view in the distance. The windows of all the houses were broken and there were no people around. Some of the houses were broken or had holes in them. "Looks abandoned." I said.  
"Better than nothing." Alex said as we walked into the village. We picked a house that looked relatively intact.

"This place gives me the creeps." I said.  
"I didn't think a ghost town would scare you." Alex said mocking me.  
"No not like that. Something here seems off." We dispersed to our separate rooms. Alex took the room with a bed so I had to sleep on a chair. I closed my eyes and fell asleep on the uncomfortable wooden chair.

A harsh pounding on my door woke me up in the middle of the night. I drew my sword and approached the door. I opened it quickly ducking behind the door. A zombie shambled into the room. I stabbed it in the head. It died leaving a horrid stench behind. I walked outside the house. Mass quantities of zombies were flowing from the houses. Damn it this village is a zombie hive. I ran back into the house "The village is a zombie hive!" I yelled loud enough to wake Alex. We walked out of his room "What?"he asked as a zombie knocked down the door. More and more fumbled through "That." I said cutting a zombie in. Alex set up an electric field at the door and windows to keep them out. Two dozen had already made it in though.

I lunged forward with my sword. My vision became tinted in purple and the world slowed down around me. I cut zombie's arm off and spun decapitating another. I sliced three more in half before they even knew what was going on. Time went back to normal and the zombies I killed only now realized their pain. They moaned in pain before crumpling up and dying. Alex punched a zombie in the face and shocked it with thousand volts of electricity "We need to destroy the main hive to stop the spawning!" Alex yelled over the moans and groans of the undead. He puled the electric fields on the windows and doors inwards killing the remaining zombies in the house.

The outside was crawling with undead. Alex brought down a lightning strike knocking the zombies away. We took the opportunity and ran to the house were they were spawning. I slowed down time again and ran into the house. I swung my sword around randomly killing the undead that swarmed the house. At the far end the hive stood. Imagine a giant green horrible smelling wasp nest with zombies flowing out of it and you will have a good idea of what it looked like. The time slow wore off and the zombies all turned to me. They all climbed on top of each other and morphed into a giant zombie.

I cut off it's leg but the hive just created more zombies to fill the spot. Alex shot a lightning blot at the zombie . It blew a hole in it's chest spewing rotten flesh all over my face. I wiped the moldy rotten flesh off my face. I think I threw up a little in my mouth. A zombie spawned from the hive and headed for the giant. I Stabbed it in the head before it could heal the giant. The giant roared and swiped at me with it's claw. There was a zombie mouth at the tip of each finger. Each mouth was moaning frothing at the mouth. Gross I thought as I put my sword up in defense.

The giant cut off it's arm against the side of the blade. May be big but still stupid as heck. The severed arm morphed into 5 zombies. Three of them made it back to the giant the other two were cut in half. The giants arm now looked distorted. It had only two fingers and the hand looked to small. Alex set up a current of electricity around the hive to stop the respawn "Finish it I'm getting tired." Alex called from across the room. I used the last of my own mana to slow down time one more time. I ran up the arm of the giant and hacked off it's head. The jumped off and time resumed to it's normal speed. The beast fell at my feet it's horrible smell filling my nostrils.

Alex closed the electric field around the hive. It exploded covering us in green goo. We walked out of the disgusting village trying to get the goo off. I was more than happy to leave the disgusting village behind. "Well that was eventful." Alex said.  
"Sure was." We started a small fire on the outskirts of a nearby forest. We took the time to rest for tomorrow would require all our energy just to stay alive.


	31. Tyren

**Hello peoples! I found this really good story called _Jungle of Luin_ by PigeonFligher. So check that out. Also I'm sorry for not updating in two days. I got writers block for the first time. I have a four day weekend this week so I will try to make up for my lack of updates.**

Chapter 30 Hex's POV

God I'm hungry I thought as I sat up. How long was I in that tunnel a day? Two? I didn't remember much after I got knocked out by the shade. I was sitting on a log in our campsite. Angel sat next to me "Oh good your awake." she said as she handed me a slice of bread. It was stale, crusty, and disgusting but I didn't really care. I was just so hungry. Jade was hitting a rock against some flint. Little sparks fell onto the pile of dry leaves and sticks. The flame danced across the tinder and grew bigger. Kayla walked back into the camp dragging a dead pig behind her. Fresh meat. She skinned the pig and cooked it. The smell of fresh meat filled the air. I ate like a wolf devouring the pork chop.

The pain of hunger subsided and I felt much better. A ton of the pig was left over. I heard a roar and a dragon walked into our campsite. I reached for my bow but it wasn't there. I saw it laying on the ground a few feet away. Angel started laughing at me "That's Kayla's dragon. He is friendly, but doesn't like Jade."  
"Wait what?" Everyone was laughing now except me. The dragon ate the entire pig in one big bite.  
"whats it's name?" I asked Kayla.  
"He doesn't really have a name."  
"Hex is right, the dragon needs a name." Angel said.  
"How does Tyren sound?" kayla said  
"Perfect." Angel said. Now we have a giant fire-breathing reptile as a pet. Why not?

We decided to rest for the night and in the morning use the Philosopher's Stone to find Streak and Alex (If they are alive). The night was one of those good nights where we aren't too terribly hurt and can sleep peacefully. The stupid sun shone through the trees and into my eyes. I would have slept all day but we have things to do.

"You guys get ready to go. I'm going to find out if Streak and Alex are alive." Kayla said as she put her quiver and bow around her neck. She held the stone in her hand and disappeared.  
"Where will she go if they are dead?" I asked.  
Jade shrugged "Probably not good." It was awkward waiting for Kayla to return. It was taking a while so we just milled around getting ready.  
''she should be back by now.'' Angel said worried. I nodded in agreement but what were we supposed to do about it?  
"Teleporting takes longer than you would think." Jade said "When you went to find Hex it took half an hour. It would be weird if she did come back this early."  
"It's annoying when you make sense." Angel said. We just sat around waiting for her return.

"I want to ride Tyren." Angel said looking at the dragon in the distance.|  
"Why? You can already fly." I said.  
"My wings still hurt and I haven't been flying in a while. You should come too. You will love it!"  
"I'm good." I said glumly.  
"Does it look I care?"  
"Ugh, fine." I said standing up.  
"Yay!" Angel said running off to the dragon. She got on its back. I got on behind her.  
"Do you even know how to fly a dragon?"  
"Nope!" she said pulling the chains up too fast. Tyren flew straight up and I almost fell off. She pulled the chains to the side and Tyren made a sharp turn.  
"Don't move the chains so fast!" I yelled over the wind that rushed against my face.  
"What!" she yelled pulling the chains too hard again. I sighed and reached my arms around her and onto the chains.  
"Like this." I said into her ear moving the chains more slowly. Now that we weren't jerking from side to side flying was actually really cool. The wind blowing my hair back and the view of the entire landscape.  
"I told you that you would like it." she said. It was so annoying how she could tell what I was thinking sometimes. She pulled the chains down and twisted them causing the dragon to do a barrel roll. She did know how to fly the dragon. Whatever I grabbed the chains and pulled them up into the air. Tyren flew upwards. I yanked the chains back down and Tyren plummeted downwards.

We headed back to the campsite and landed Tyren. Kayla was waiting for us with Alex and Streak. She crossed her arms "Who gave you permission to ride my dragon?"  
"Me." Angel said laughing.  
"Who gave you permission to give yourself permission?" Kayla said trying to sound angry.  
"Me" Jade said from across the camp. We all started laughing, yes even me. Well today has been a good day. Alex and Streak were not dead so our group was back together except for Kalum, and I felt what it was like to fly. It was sad but today may have been my first good day.

**Yay chapter 30! This will most likely end up 50-60 chapters and I'm writing a sequel. Possibly two or three sequels. :D**


	32. The True Power of Discord

Chapter 31 Angel's POV

We stood under Alithais. It was time to return for Nova's shield and break the second seal. Before we couldn't because they locked us out for bringing war to there city, but now we had Tyren so there defense is useless. "We are probably wanted here so stay low and don't draw attention to yourself." Streak said preparing to ride Tyren for the first time. "Isn't riding in on a big dragon draw attention." Kayla said.  
''Don't draw MORE unwanted attention." Streak said rolling his eyes.  
"Tyren can only carry three at a time so me, Streak, and Hex are going first, Angel will fly, and Alex and Jade you wait for Tyren to come back." Kayla said.  
"Why am I last?" Alex complained.

Streak pulled the chains up and Tyren took off. "Because!" Kayla yelled from the dragon. I spread my wings for the first time in a while. They were stiff but getting better. I flew into the city without too much pain. Tyren was just now landing in the middle of a clearing. People were running (or flying) away from him. Some came out with swords and bows. Tyren roared and blasted the men fire. Kayla, Streak, and Hex ran off in the confusion. Tyren grabbed one guy in his claws and flew away. I walked as casually a I could to where my friends were. "That could have gone better." Streak said brushing some dirt from his jeans.  
"So what now?" I asked  
"We look around for the seal." Streak said.  
"This place is huge we will never find the seal just walking around." Hex said and he was right this city was just too big.  
"We could ask someone." I said.  
"Who here would answer us without stabbing us?" Streak asked.  
"It isn't here you know. You should leave. Before they come for you." said a kid who looked to be 7 or 8 with long white hair that covered his eyes. He was wearing a white jacket with black sweat pants. "Who are you?" I asked.  
"No time to explain just run get out of here." he said flatly. It was weird because his tone didn't match what he was saying. "You need to run." He said again.

"We should go." Hex said taking a step backward.  
"Agreed." I said following him. Kayla called Tyren and he came flying into Alithais. The people panicked again but we left before thy could hurt us. We met up at our campsite afterwards. "If the shield isn't there than where is it and who was that kid." Streak asked.  
"No idea." Kayla said "I have an idea though. Maybe the Philosopher's stone can teleport to items also. Maybe that is why you need the stone and the shield."  
"How may can the stone teleport a once though?" Streak asked.  
"Three." Jade said flatly.  
"And how do you know?"  
"I just do so leave it at that."  
"Well who is going with me" Streak said standing up.  
Kayla walked over and stood next to him "Me."  
"Ill go." Jade said. Streak, Kayla, and Jade put their hands on the Philosopher's stone.  
"Wait what are we supposed to do while your gone?" I asked.  
"Just try to enjoy yourself have some fun." Streak said as the teleport began. They were gone with a flash of gold.

'I'm taking a nap." Alex said laying down. I rolled my eyes at him walked over to the dragon. Out of nowhere Hex ran by and got on the dragon.  
"I'm driving this time." He said looking down at me.  
"Whatever." I said as climbed on behind him. Tyren took off into the air and it felt great.

Streak's POV

Second time teleporting and I hated it as much as I did the first time. We landed in a room that gave off a strong aura of discord. I felt my thoughts getting cloudy and I was the son Nova. Kayla and Jade looked they didn't have a brain. It must be the rooms aura. Even though it was really bad it was kinda of funny because they were running into walls and stuff. Nova's Shield sat in the middle of the room. It must be what sit giving off all the discord. Something that strong must be dangerous. How could we get it anywhere if it made us so hopelessly confused. There seemed to be no security but who could stand being in this room for very long? It was getting harder and harder to think straight we needed to get out of here fast. I grabbed the shield. As soon as I did it took all my energy to keep a clear mind. I dropped it for it was taking too much energy to hold.

We couldn't stay much longer so I took the stone and teleported us out. Have I mentioned how much I hate teleporting? We landed back in the campsite. We had teleported to Alex and he looked really surprised. He was probably sleeping. "Did you get the shield?" he asked.  
"We found it but didn't get it. It has an aura of discord so strong I can't even pick it up."  
"That sucks. Well while you were gone I was training and doing stuff." Alex said (Obvious lie)  
"You were sleeping weren't you?"  
"Yep." Kayla and Jade were going back to normal the confusion wearing off.  
"What happened?" Kayla said sounding confused.  
"You were confused by the shield and ran into a few walls." I said flatly.  
"Were did Hex and Angel go?" Jade said looking around.  
"Tyren is gone too. They probably went flying again. They are NOT allowed to ride MY dragon!" Kayla complained.  
"So what they are just trying to have some fun. We all need to lighten up a bit. Things have been so tight lately." I said  
Kayla replied "We still need to figure out what we are going to do about the shield. We need it for the seal but you're the only one who can even be near it."  
"I think t still has to mix with the Philosopher's stone. I'm going back. Alone." I said getting ready to go. No one objected because they knew I wouldn't listen if they did argue.

They gold surrounded me again. I sighed as the falling feeling spread over my body.


	33. Force of Alithais

**Yesterday was just really depressing for me. I had to give away my pet ****tortoise. Anyway I'm back today and tell me who your favorite character is and I will had more POVs for them. And to make up for yesterday this chapter is long and has some action. Also one more thing, I have made a new much better prologue. So please check that out!**

Chapter 32 Angel's POV

Hex and I had been riding Tyren for over an hour. Streak, Jade, and Kayla were most likely back by now but we didn't care. It felt good to not worry about our quest and just enjoy myself. Also having some alone time with Hex didn't hurt. My arms were around his waist as we flew over the landscape. The giant cloud Alithais was built upon was coming into view. "I wouldn't get too close we are still wanted there." I said into his ear.  
"Good point." He pulled the reins to the side steering us away.  
"Too late they saw us." I said. Out of the gates of Alithais winged soldiers poured out coming after. Half of them seemed to be kids no older than 16. Yet the determination to kill apparent in their eyes was still strong. We didn't honestly do anything wrong. In fact what we did was a good thing. It's not our fault Herobrine attacked us. "Alert the others I will try to hold them off." I said looking out at the approaching threat.  
"No, I'm not leaving you there are just too many for you too fight on your own."  
"Fine then I will take Tyren." I said.

Hex flew the dragon low and jumped off "Don't die." he said flatly as he ran off to alert the others. I let out a deep breath as I brought the chains upwards. The enemy was near and it was time to fight against people like me.

The first Alithais warrior came into range. I pulled both chains to the side to signal Tyren to breath fire. The flames parted around the warrior and the fire was reflected back at me. The flames singed the back of m neck as I barley dodged. I flew in closer and Tyren slashed at the solider. Up close I could tell it was a girl. Long dark brown hair was visible out the back of her helmet. The girl avoided the attack and flew upwards. She dive bombed down at me form above. I had to jump off in order to dodge. Lucky for me my wings were feeling much better. I spread my wings and soared painlessly upwards. I noticed the other ten or so warriors were no attacking. Suspicious but, a good thing. I would die almost instantly if they all fought. I couldn't even beat one and I had a dragon.

A loud roar sounded from behind. The Alithais girl was now riding Tyren. His eyes were full of reluctance but he had to obey his rider. I couldn't fight much longer it was time to run. I turned and sped back toward our camp twirling and spinning in the air to avoid being torched. I hoped Hex had enough time to ready the group. We could possibly win if we all worked together even though we were outnumbered and were mostly stuck to the ground.

Streak's POV

The shield took affect on me as soon as I landed in the room. I felt it getting harder to think and harder to move. With the Philosopher's Stone still in hand I approached the shield feeling more dizzy the closer I got. I felt the stone shaking as I brought it closer to Nova's shield. A little circular hole appeared on the shield. I placed the Philosopher's stone inside the hole and the discord became more stone looked like a fancy gem in the ornate dark purple shield.I reached down and picked up the shield and instead of feeling weaker I felt stronger. It's Power coursed through me and I felt more intact with my power. THe stone and shield were now together and we could finally open the second seal.

I lifted the shield above my head and requested a teleport. Combined with Nova's Shield the Philosopher's Stone teleported much more smoothly. Instead of feeling like I was falling off a cliff I felt like I was walking. Teleporting was much more pleasant and didn't make me feel like I was going to puke. The gold faded quietly and I stood in the middle of our campsite. I held the shield out in front of me "It worked. The shield in under control."  
"Yeah Streak that's great but we have bigger problems." Kayla said pointing at the sky.

Angel was flying away from Kayla's dragon, who was being ridden by a girl in white armor. Hex came running into the campsite. He was breathing heavily and sweating. "Alithais is attacking us! Angel is holding them off." he said between breaths.  
"Yeah I kinda got that." I said readying my sword and new shield.  
"This is exactly why you two can't go jot riding around on my dragon! This is what happens!" Kayla yelled at Hex. He stared back at her not really caring about what she was saying. Everyone stood up getting ready for a fight. This was the first time we were all fighting together as a team. It would be interseting to see the results as long as they aren't death. I also wanted to try out the shield.

The seconds seemed long as we waited in silence for our attackers. It was a shame that we had to fight a peaceful city because of Herobrine. My hatred for him seemed to grow each day.

Angel landed looking nervous "Sorry guys. I shouldn't have tried to fight."  
"It's ok guess you didn't die." I said. She smiled, glad that weren't mad. THe girl who stole Tyren swopped over head torching our campsite. I lifted the shield over my head. THe fire reflected over it keeping me perfectly safe. It didn't even heat up. Angel took off after the dragon rider as the rest of Alithais' troops flew down. A tall kid with twin swords ran up to me. I took the first move thrusting my sword forward. He jumped unnaturally high avoiding my attack cleanly. He lunged at me scarily fast. His swords looked like a tornado of silver. I couldn't block he was just too fast. I was thrown too the ground. He jumped into the air again and slammed his foot into my face. A sharp pain erupted from my stomach as his blade sunk into a chink in my armor. I brought up my shield. It connected with the side of his face. A blast of purple shot from the stone. THe boy was thrown threw the air. A flash of red nailed him midair. The arrow exploded blowing his twin swords aside. I turned to see Hex holding his bow. His knife lay in the stomach of a now lifeless Alithais guy. He gave me thumbs up before turning back to the fight.

I looked around to see how everyone was doing. Angel, Alex, and Kayla were nowhere to be seen. Hex was doing well he didn't look to hurt and Jade was fighting two people at the same time. Occupying each attacker with one side of the chain scythe. She jumped up cutting the heads both of her attackers heads in one swing. She landed with both sides of the scythe crossed in an X.

I felt a pain in my head as the hilt of a sword smashed into me "Don't check on others until you know you are safe." Said my attacker. He didn't were a helmet like the rest of his team. His hair was black and shaggy and A long scar ran down the side of his face. His massive black wings were spread wide. "I don't need your advice!" I yelled as pushed my sword and shield forward. He dodged so precisely that he was in perfect position to attack. He could have killed me right there but instead he smashed his fist into my stomach. The iron of my armor dented and I felt like I was going to throw up. "It looks like you do need some advice." he said. Anger growing inside me I attacked again.  
"Your fighting is sloppy, your blows mistimed, and you leave to many openings." He said flatly as he dodged every blow with ease.  
"Damn you! Just die already!" I said swinging my sword in a death arch at his face. Without even looking he caught the edge of the sword.  
"If I were you I wouldn't talk so tough. I could have killed you a long time ago." He thrust his hand down driving my sword into the ground.  
"Hand over the shield." he said. Wait? Why did he want the shield?  
"Not as long as I'm still breathing!" I snapped back.  
"That can be arranged." the man said jumping into the air. He kicked my hand away and landed standing on the hilt of my sword that still lay in the ground.

He drew his own blade and pointed it at my neck. The was silver and engraved with silver markings. "Last chance to hand it over or you and your friends can die." Jade and Hex were handcuffed and on the ground. The others still weren't around. The silver blade still aimed at my neck preventing me from doing anything. The dragon rider came flying in on Tyren. He looked miserable(poor dragon). Angel and Alex were tied up and gagged on the dragon. "I caught the other two. Hurry up and kill him. Herobrine will attack us again if we don't hurry and deliver that shield." said the girl. She took off her helmet. Her was long black and her eyes were golden brown. "Where is the other one?" asked the man through gritted teeth "There were six of them we have only five. Find the other one!" he yelled at the girl.  
"Yes right away Sir Ethan." The girl said as she climbed back onto the dragon and flew off.

Ethan sighed "Look kid Herobrine is threatening to destroy our city. If we give him that shield and turn you and your friends in then he won't kill us."  
"You don't have to listen to him. You could help us. If we free Notch then Herobrine will be sent to the void." I pleaded.  
"Your quest is destined to fail. This is the only way to survive. I'm sorry but you must die now." He raised his sword up and though he looked regretful he began to bring it down.

Before I knew it an arrow was protruding from his eye. He stumbled backwards leaving him open to attack. I slammed the shield into his face. THe purple flare blew him back. Kayla stepped out of the trees behind me. "You owe me." she said as she started helping the others get free.  
"I sure do." I said as I walked to Ethan who was laying across the ground.  
"Last chance to join us or you die." I said.  
"Fine, I will bring you to the seal but, Alithais will be burned to the ground within a week." I reached a hand and helped him up.  
"I'm sorry for what Herobrine will do but, when we free Notch I promise Alithais will we rebuilt to all its former glory."

The girl who stole Tyren came back "I can't find the other- What are you doing!? Herobrine will kill us all."  
"Sytheny, that is a risk we will have to take. I'm going to help them. We can't stoop as low as Herobrine." Ethan said sternly.  
"Well than I guess I should you your dragon back." Sytheny said as she stepped off Tyren.  
"We shall wait till morning to break the seal but, please spend the night at Alithais while it still stands." Ethan said.

Feeling bad about the fate that we bared upon Alithais we followed Ethan and Sythen up the crystal stairs.

**Record for my longest chapter ever goes to chapter 32! Also a big thanks to Creepers Rock for following this. I hope this long chapter makes up for not updating much in the past few days.**


	34. Second Seal

Chapter 24 Angel's POV

I stood alone in an open black space. I couldn't see anything except myself and I couldn't move. The blackness seemed infinite and I felt cramped. I had always hated being restrained. Panic was rising inside and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Another figure appeared in the blackness in front of me. "Hey it's ok." Hex said. The blackness faded and I was in an open plain. The sun was just setting behind the hills in the distant. The sky was a brilliant orange. The cool wind blew on my face. I turned back to Hex. We were standing only inches apart on this perfect night. We leaned in closing the distance between us.

A knife stabbed through Hex. He gasped in shock and pain. He fell to the ground gasping for air. The man who killed him now stood in front of me. He had a twisted grin across his face. He looked happy that he just murdered. The man pulled off his hood and stared down at me with pure white eyes. It was Herobrine the king of hell. Herobrine vanished leaving the bloody knife behind.

I fell to my knees next to Hex "Come on! Wake up! You can't die. You can't." I said tears rolling down my cheeks. His body was already going cold. His eyes could n longer see. He was dead. I lay my head on his chest and cried. The pain of my heart breaking was worse than anything I had ever felt before. I cursed the name of Herobrine and swore with a new conviction that I would succeed in my mission.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes "You ok?" Hex asked.  
I sighed in relief it was only a dream "Yeah I'm."  
"You sure? You're sweating." I put my hand on my forehead. Sure enough I was sweating .  
"Yeah I'm fine just a bad dream." Hex and I got ready and met the others outside.

The sun was just now shining. The morning air was cool and fresh up in the clouds. I looked around the city for the first without being worried about dying. The buildings were tall and white. The walls were made of glass and if you looked at it too long it seemed to move around. On the tall buildings there were no doors at ground level. An opening in the glass was visible on the top story of each building. I saw a few people flying in and out of the doors. I wanted to spread my wings and fly carelessly through the city. The streets were paved with smooth marble that glinted in the sunlight.

We were waiting for Ethan and Sytheny outside of the hotel building were we spent the night. I was shaking a little still scared from my dream. I grabbed Hex's hand and let out a sigh. Up ahead Ethan was walking towards us. He was looking down at the ground. "You guys ready?" he asked sounding depressed. A chorus of yes came from our group. "Sytheny is waiting for us at the seal." Ethan said turning around "Follow me." We walked along the marble path feeling tense. We were walking directly into danger.

The walk was far and the further we got the less attractive the city looked. The path was becoming cracked and eventually became just cobblestone. The tall skyscrapers were replaced by ordinary houses. This far back it looked like a normal village, nothing special. "What's wrong with this part of the city?" Streak asked.  
"Those with wings stay in the special part of town, for they are are direct descendants of Soran or have received her most special blessing. Those who live here are just normal." Ethan said flatly. He didn't sound like he disapproved of this style of government. To me it seemed unfair even though it would affect me positively. People shouldn't have to live in worse conditions because of there lack of wings.

"This is it." Ethan said looking down at a small hatch.  
"If we are a cloud wouldn't going down be falling out of the sky?" Hex asked. No one answered him. I thought it was kinda funny though.  
"Good luck heroes. Do not fail or Alithais will fall in vain." Ethan said.  
"Dont let us down." Sytheny said standing next to Ethan. They walked away to prepare for war.

I looked back at the door wondering what dangers await. Jade lifted the rusty hatch open and peered down. A circular hole led straight down with a rickety ladder. We waited for about a minute, no one wanting to go into the ominous dark tunnel. "Fine I'll go first." I said. I jumped down catching myself with air right before hitting the ground. Hex followed me down using the old rickety ladder. It sounded like it would collapse at any minute. The others filled in while I looked around the room. It was similar to the first seal with a large metal orb floating in the center. Except this one had blueish liquid running through it while the prior had green.  
"So we just open it? No guard?" Alex asked.  
"There has to be something." Streak said.  
"There will be something." Jade said flatly "When I was freed from the elite guard for the first time the man who raised me from that point taught me the seal could only be broken by those who are most fit and talented physically and mentally. If there is no fight it will test your mental strength." I thought back to my dream. Could something like that happen here? Chills ran down my spine at the thought of it "That dream really got you shaken up, what happened?" Hex asked coming over to stand behind me. "It's nothing." I lied not wanting him to know what had really happened.

We waited for another minute and nothing happened. "That's it I'm just going to try to open it." Streak said stepping towards the seal. Halfway there he froze and fell to the ground "Oh my god what happened!" Kayla said running up to him. Nothing looked wrong with him. Beat me as to what happened.  
"The fight is going on within his mind. In order to touch the seal you need to overcome a mental challenge." Jade said nervously.  
"What kind of challenge?" I asked nervously.  
"Hard to tell but I would guess overcoming your greatest fear or something." Jade said not showing any emotion. She leaned against the wall "Not much we can do about it." She said.

What would my greatest fear be? I felt stupid asking myself that because I already knew the answer. "Could any of us break the barrier?" I asked quietly.  
"Well I suppose but if you fail you will probably die... or worse." Jade said sternly "There is no need to risk more of our lives." I think I could face my fear but what if I couldn't? I was far from ready to die.

I stepped forward reading myself mentally. I looked back at the others Hex in particular. He nodded silently. I had faced my fear once. I knew what would come all that was left was too face it. I let out a deep breath and took the last step forward. It felt like I was falling asleep. My mind drifted off into a vivid dream.


	35. Trial of the Seal

**Ok before we het started I want to give a big thanks to Kitty Cat for reviewing 9 times! Thanks for the support you rock. If you are even readingt this than your awesome!**

Chapter 34 Streak's POV

My head hit the ground with a thud as my thoughts clouded. Darkness swirled around me and I seemed to be floating in black nothingness. A blue and orange light appeared up ahead. The faint lights illuminated the dark slightly. The light moved closer and I saw they weren't just lights. The red one was a burning ball of flame and the other a sphere of ice with sharp ice shards spinning around the main orb. A man with a dark hood emerged from the darkness. The lights spun around and settled in the palms of his hands. "In order to pass you must face your greatest weakness." the hooded man said in a creepy voice. It was hard to pinpoint where it was coming from. "Too bad for you, I have no weaknesses." I said harshly.  
"We will see about that, child." I scowled at the man. I hated being called a kid because I wasn't. I was sixteen and taller and stronger than most adults.

The darkness faded to be replaced by shades of red. I now stood on hot red rock. THere was a lake near by but instead of water the lake flowed with lava. Fires were spreading across the landscape engulfing the already ruined landscape. It looked like the fiery hell Herobrine created, but something seemed different. I could be wrong because I had never been to the nether only seen pictures and heard stories but, I could have sworn there were no villages in the nether. A small village made from wood stood in this hell. A burst of het exploded from the village knocking me onto the hot ground. The village burst into flame as an abomination of life blew flames over the village. The thing stood on two scaly legs with a long slender body covered in fur. It's head seemed bent at an angle with a mouth of crooked teeth of different sizes and shape. It eyes were long with narrow pupils. It probably stood 15 feet tall. The horrid creature smashed its different length arms across the village. More of the creatures rose from the lava lakes around and continued the destruction.

_This is how your world will turn out. You failed your friends, you ran and they either died or now live in hiding. This is your fault. Herobrine won because of you. _"Shut up!" I yelled at the voice in my head. A little kid no older than 7 ran out of the village. Complete fear filled his eyes as he ran. The boy stopped in front of me. I drew my sword and stepped froward "Stay back I will protect you." The boy looked at me with hatred.  
"You are the one who did this to the world! Stay away from me!" he said with malice as he ran away from me. One of the messed up creatures picked up the kid and dragged it's scrambled claws across his face. He screamed a scream of immense pain. Blood fell from his face and pooled on the ground. The creature stuff the rest of the boy down t's throat. _Thousands of people die each day like this because you are a failure._ The voice said with hate dripping off each word _Those creatures were created by Herobrine to wipe out all of Minecraftia. The people call them Abominations. The entire world has fallen to anarchy. People die from starvation, slaughter, or from the hundreds a day Herobrine feeds to the Abominations. All because of you, Streak. If you were never born your friends would have succeed. Notch would be free and the world would be safe and at peace. Your friends would __still be alive._

I clenched my fists as rage bubbled inside me. "That is not true!" I screamed at the voice. An arrow flew by landing near my feet. I jumped back with my sword at the ready. A group of archers stood on the top of a torched. The leader of them had a glowing red bow and long gray hair. _Even the people you thougth to be your friends are trying to kill you._I gritted my teeth as Hex let an arrow fly. It exploded in front of me blowing heated rock into my face. I fell back my sword falling into lava and burning. Blood fell from my face were the rock had burned through my skin. Anger filled inside at the thought of this reality. It was too hard to convince myself that this was fake. I destroyed the world. I failed my friends. I lost.

I felt myself fading away. _And to think you said you have no weakness._ The voice taunted me quietly.


	36. Trial of the Seal part 2

**I have a pile of good news! First off my writers block is gone and second (my favorite) I got my cast off today! My ankle is no longer broken! Although my leg is so weak I still can't walk...x3. Well anyway on with the story!**

Chapter 35 Angel's POV

Crap I thought as the darkness resided and my surroundings were not as expected. I stood inside in a little room with two doors. One was left wide open leading outside into the mid-morning sun. The other lead deeper into the building I stood. Taking the first door would be the easy way out but did I want to leave? Where the heck was I? The room was made of pure flat stone with a high ceiling that curved in at the center. The walls glittered with little white flecks that reminded me of stars in the night sky. Closer to the second door the flecks became scarce and spread out. Near the first door the specks were densely packed together.

It was all an illusion to test... I don't know something mental. Yet the choice seemed simple and irrelevant. Was I over thinking this? Under thinking it? _Both yet neither at the same time. _said a helpful voice inside my head. "Thanks." I grumbled sarcastically as I walked to the dark door with little white flecks. I opened the door slowly and peered into the room behind the door. Nothing. There was nothing there whatsoever. _There is something there you just fail to see it. _How do I see it then? I asked the voice. No response. The first door seemed like the obvious choice which was why it couldn't be right. Or was that what they wanted me to think. I shook my head took and took a deep breath. I just need to follow my first instinct.

I stepped forward into the blackness between the doorway. I passed through it like going through water. A heavy feeling came over me like the gravity just increased. I felt heavier and more weighed down. The new feeling made me uncomfortable and twitchy like I did when I was in a tight space. I felt more grounded the longer I stood there. Panic rose inside me as I turned to leave. I hit my head against the invisible barrier that formed around the open doorway. I stepped back rubbing my head. I bumped into something and I jumped up hitting my head on the extremely low ceiling. I whipped around with my hands up ready for a fight. A man wearing simple jeans with leather padding on top and a plain grey shirt stood raised his fists to a fighting position without looking up. "You chose not to leave freely. Brave but dangerous. We shall test your skill." The man said with a voice that sounded too young for his appearance.

He thrust his hand forward with two fingers sticking out. I pushed my hand forward channeling the air to block. Nothing happened and he hit me in the stomach. His hand stabbed like a knife. I stumbled back with breath knocked out of me. "That will not work here." he said sounding bored. With his hands behind his back the man brought his leg over his head and slammed it down on the back of my head. My face smashed into the ground and I felt blood streaming down from my nose. He stepped back and let me stand up. _This fight must be fought with your mind not your power or physical ability. _My powers didn't seem to be working and I wasn't exactly strong so the voice's tip was useless. He jumped up again and swung his leg around hitting me in the jaw. Hy head jerked to the side sending blood splattering to the ground. He didn't seem strong at all yet he had so much power and precision. _You're right he isn't strong. He is fighting with his mind like you must if you wish to survive. _The man swung his hand at my stomach. I rolled under and came up behind him smashing my hand down on his back. Instead of hitting my back my hand hit his foot. He had thrust his leg back to block me. He kicked his leg up knocking my hand away and spun around clapping his palm against my ear.

I fell to the floor and put my hands against my head to try to the stop the ringing. My head was spinning and I felt dizzy. I thought of all the others and how I was failing them. I thought of the battles we had fought as a group. The man stopped and stood straight up. He looked up for the first time and stared at me with dark black eyes. He seemed like he realized that he actually has to try. I swung my fist up aiming at his jaw. He stepped back dodging my attack but he was more clumsy. Before it was as if he knew what I was going to do so precisely he didn't have to look up. He ducked down and turned smashing his foot on my knee. It automatically folded and I fell down. Time froze and I saw an image of the man bringing his foot down on my neck. The image faded and turned to reality. I pulled to the side. His foot hit down on the ground with a thump. I grabbed his leg and pulled it upwards knocking him to the ground. I brought my elbow down on his nose. I heard a crack and blood spilled from his nose.

He stood up and stepped back. "Congratulations." The man bowed and turned to ashes. He seemed content relived almost. The room seemed to fade around me as the true reality resumed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got ****totally obsessed with this new game I bought XD**

Chapter 37 Hex's POV

I tapped my fingers against the cool stone wall. The second seal floated on the far side of the room. It annoyed the heck out of me standing here doing nothing with it right there any my friends in trouble. Yet there was nothing I could do. Streak and Angel were fighting inside their heads or something like that and getting to close to the seal would send me into a mental challenge. It was impossible to tell if they were doing well or not which made it even worse.

A few minutes later one of the Alithais soldiers climbed down the ladder. "Herobrine's army has been sighted several miles away. Their force is too much we can't fight, it would be suicide. The city is evacuating to keep the death total to a minimum." says the guard sadly. "And that includes all of you. You must leave the city, if you die the fall of Alithais will be for nothing." I looked back at Angel lying on the ground.  
"What about Streak and Angel? We can't just leave them here." said Kayla.  
"A group of guards is staying behind to protect them, but you four have to leave." the man said sternly. We began to file up the ladder without a choice. I waited and climbed out last looking back at Angel incase I never saw her again.

The man came out after us carrying Nova's shield. Streak would not be happy when he woke up, if he woke up. I felt a little better when I saw the team of people guarding the little tunnel. They all had wings and the light white armor of the Alithais soldiers. Even though one of these guys could probably beat us how long would they stand against Herobrine?

We followed the man to where we were evacuating. I saw soldiers going into houses and forcing people out. I saw a little kid, maybe 5 or 6, crying as he left his house. A few people refused to leave. They wanted to fight for their city. It made me angry to see what Herobrine does to people. He will kill anyone do anything to get what he wants. He will be as cruel an he finds necessary because he can not fell guilt or sympathy.

We stopped at a large platform near the back of the city. Tons of people crowded around waiting for the staircase. The fifty or so who could fly were already on the ground or helping clear the city. On the platform the people had divided themselves into two groups. The normal civilians stood on one side and the people who lived in the fancy part of town on the other side. No one from one group talked to anyone from the other and higher ranked people were allowed to leave first.

The man pushed his way through the crowd. We passed the entire line and got to leave immediately. Some of the peasants watched us enviously from the back of the line. They knew there chance of escape was low.

As soon as we got to the bottom we were each handed a map with an area circled. "That is where we are regrouping. Your dragon is waiting for you in the forest." said the man handing out the maps. We weaved our way through the people and into the nearby woods. Sure enough Tyren was waiting for us. He let out a happy roar when he saw us. He was like an oversized scaly dog.

Tyren was small for a dragon so it was a tight fit but we all managed to get on. Tyren spread his wings and flew upwards. He grunted at the extra weight but kept going. I was practically sitting on his tail which he swung around as he flew making it very hard to stay on. I had to grip onto the little spikes on Tyren's back to stay on. On the other hand it felt really good to fly with the wind blowing in my face. I remembered riding Tyren for the first time with Angel.

We landed in the small camp where the city was regrouping. A few people stood in the front directing people to where they would be staying. The camp was mostly makeshift tents with a few log cabins in the front. One of the guides brought us to a group of tents. There were six tents so one for each of us if Streak and Angel make it back.

I walked into one of the tents and sat down on the thin wool pad that was supposed to be a bed. Most of my life I had been on my own and I had never felt lonely, but siting here without Angel I did feel alone.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Angel's POV

I sat up in the cold room to the sound of explosions and cries of pain. My eyes darted across the room looking for Hex. I didn't see him and I felt my heart drop. A man on the far end of the room yelled up the hole in the ceiling "She's awake lets go!"  
"What about Streak?" I asked the man as gestured me out of the tunnel.  
"We can't hold out any longer we will have to risk moving him." he said picking up Streak and carrying him over his shoulder. I stood up and instantly felt dizzy. My legs felt tired and my head ached. I limped across the room and up the rickety old ladder.

The site I saw horrific. Large dog like creatures with three heads ran around biting through buildings and ripping people apart. Dragons flew threw the sky killing all who dared oppose them. Twenty feet tall humanoid creatures wearing a dark cloak from head to toe and a long scythe hacked down buildings like they were paper. Lava oozed over the tops of buildings covering the ground with deathly hot liquid. One of the dogs turned one of it's heads at me. It barked and smashed against the other dogs trying to get there attention. I unfolded my wings and began to jump up. A hand clasped around the back of my shirt and pulled me down. "You're in no condition to fly, you can hardly walk." said one of the few people left fighting. His voice sounded young maybe sixteen or seventeen.

The dog thing had managed to get all of the heads to focus on us and it began to charge. It leaped into the air opening all of it's jaws to reveal razor sharp teeth dripping with blood. I put my hands over my face and prepared to be shredded apart. The guy next to me push his arms forward sending the dog flying forward. It squealed as it fell into the lava and burned. One of the large humanoid creatures swung it's scythe into the kid. It cut cleanly through him and splattered his blood over me. I walked as fast as I could away from the fight. I was feeling more and more dizzy. I pushed forward trying to reach the edge of the cloud.

I heard a loud bloodcurdling as a dog creature nearly twice the size of the others charged at me from a few blocks away. I tried to move faster fear building up inside me as the beast got closer and closer. Just keep going, keep going, keep going I told myself. The edge was only a few feet away and the dog thing was so close I could smell it's disgusting breath. I felt a sharp pain as long pointed claws slashed across my back. The blow sen me flying over the edge with blood flowing from the wound. The ground was coming up fast bulging wan swelling as I fell forward. I snapped my wings out right before I hit the ground and skidded my feet across the ground coming to a stop.

A few more people jumped from the top of the cloud catching themselves with a cushion of air. One of them held Streak over his shoulder thankfully he didn't look hurt. Another one lifted me up and pulled me over his shoulder and kept running. My back hurt much more now that I wasn't running on adrenaline. Bouncing up and down as the guard ran didn't help much either. After fifteen minutes or so we stopped for a rest. To my relief the man put me down. It was a cold day and I started to shiver wearing just jeans and a t-shirt.

Only six men were left and I didn't known any of them. One of the younger guards walked over and sat next to me "Here, you look cold." he said handing me a jacket that was way to big "Thanks." I said in a tone reflecting my mood. He got up and helped another survivor start up a fire. One of the men hacked down a tree and created two crude stretchers for Streak and I. He tossed the remaining into the little fire the others had started. It flickered higher and I got up and limped closer to the fire. We sat around the fire and one of the guards told me about the regroup area. At least we had somewhere to go. Streak was still unconscious but didn't look as pale as earlier.

Half an hour later Streak and I were loaded onto the crude stretchers. Two survivors carried each of us and we were only walking now which was much more comfortable. I drifted off to sleep after little bit. I think my brain was exhausted so I didn't dream about anything which was probably a good thing because the majority of my dreams were nightmares.

I woke up a little later and it was to a sad sight. A large stretch of tents covering two or three acres was spread out before me. A dozen or so wooden huts wre littered across the landscape. The whole place was overcrowded but on the bright side that meant a lot of people had survived. It was sad to see such a grand city brought to a gathering of tents in a plains.

Hex's POV

I spent the night drifting in and out of sleep in half hour intervals. I was still tired as I unzipped the small plain tent and stepped into the crisp morning air. The size of the rendezvous point had doubled in size overnight and people were still coming in some in perfect condition, some hurt, or dead. I was constantly watching the entrance looking for Angel. I needed her to be ok.

I wasted the day away doing monotonous chores around the tent village. I notched an arrow and let if fly. It sunk into the bottom of a tree and exploded knocking the tree to the ground. Others carried the tree away and processed them down to planks for building. I looked over at the entrance and looked back to what I was doing out of routine. I snapped my head back when I saw a familiar girl with long blonde hair, Angel. Thank the god! I thought as I walked as quickly as I could without bothering anyone.

She was just sitting up as I walked up to the men carrying her on a stretcher. She smiled when she saw me and I smiled back. "I got it from here." I said smoothly. "She's hurt we are taking her to the infirmary." Said one of the men.  
"I said I got it." I said more sternly.  
The man looked down at me like I was getting annoying. "And I said that she is-"  
"No it's fine." Angel said interrupting the man. The men set her stretcher down and stared at me before walking away.

I reached a hand down and helped her to her feet. The back of her white t-shirt was stained with blood. "What happened?" I asked her.  
"I got clawed by a giant three headed demon dog." she said. I snickered at her description of the dog.  
"I'm not kidding!" Angel said crossing her arms.  
"I never said you were." she laughed and wrapped her arm around my neck for support. I helped her walk back to my tent.  
"How can you tell which tent is yours? They all look exactly the same." she said crossly. I shrugged and lay her down on the cheap wood slab they called a bed.  
"By the way did Streak make it back?" I asked feeling bad for not remembering sooner.  
"Yeah, but they took him a different way." she shrugged and turned over onto her side "Not sure why though."

I lifted up the back of her shirt to reveal the cut. Three long gashes ran down her side. "Is it bad?" She asked nervously craning her neck to try and see.  
"Not too bad they aren't very deep." I say as I pull out some bandages from my backpack. I had hardly any left and it was a pretty big roll. It was almost pathetic how much we get hurt. I wrapped the last of the bandages around her cuts. She winced every time the tape went over the cuts.  
"Thanks that feels much better." she said through a yawn.  
"You should get some sleep." I said softly.

I reached down and rubbed her back between her wings until her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep. I lay down next to her caught up on the sleep I had missed the previous night.

**I am starting to think I am crazy because I wrote this outside when in 48 degree weather XD**


	39. Chapter 39

**OMG I am so terribly sorry for how long it has been since I last updated! I had writer's block and I was busy. I swear to the gods of Minecraftia that I will never ever take this long to update again!**

Chapter 39 Kayla's POV

"That should help him." the nurse said as she gave Streak a shot.  
"Thanks." I say glumly as the nurse hustles away to tend to others who were hurt during the escape. It feels like we hurt more than we help because where ever we go an entire army controlled by a god follows us around. I still wonder if Azure City still stands. It wouldn't surprise me if Herobrine burned it to the ground for starting the quest. I lean back against the wooden wall of the newly built hospital. Streak has been unconscious for a little bit over two days, it's like he is in a coma but no one knows why. Another troubling thought to add to my list is that we don't know where Nova's Shield is. I saw it being taken by one of the Alithais soldiers, but none of us has seen it since.

"Hey." Jade said quietly. I hadn't noticed her come in. She still sounded nervous although she tried to hide it. She still didn't trust us fully but given the circumstances who could blame her. "I think I know what is wrong with him." she says without looking at me. I feel like yelling at her for not speaking up sooner. Instead I just say "What?" with a little annoyance that I didn't mean to let out. She waits a few seconds before saying "He might have failed the challenge from the seal," I remember when she had said that death might be the penalty for failure. Fear gripped at my heart when I thought of Streak dead. "Although if he had failed he probably wouldn't be alive. Perhaps he only half failed?" I wanted to say tell her to shut up and that she had no idea what she was talking about, but she has been right in the past. I spoke the question that has been rumbling around in my head for the past few days ''Will he be ok?'' Jade shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave "You shouldn't just stand here all day. There are more important things to do." she said casually on her way out.

I opened my mouth to say something back but again she had a point and it annoys me. I waited a few minutes before going outside so Jade wouldn't see me taking her advice. I wondered why Herobrine hasn't already destroyed this place. Only half the population has somewhere to stay and only a small portion of those know how to fight and a an even smaller amount are in fighting condition. Don't complain about good news I told myself as I stepped outside.

The New Alithais was actually starting to look like a real town again. Adults worked on houses, mined, and gathered lumber. Children were running around without a care in the world. It would be nice to have nothing to worry about and nothing to do. Ever since I started training when I was ten my life has been extremely busy. I needed something to do so I set off to look for the shield. It should have been given back to us by now.

I decided that town hall would be the most sensible place to start. I headed toward the two story cobble building with two small out of place windows. It was one of the only buildings to be made from cobble and the only to have windows. The other two made of stone belonged to some government officials who still complain about the simplicity of this lifestyle. They would fall apart if they had to go through what we have to go through. No silver plated mansions when you're on the room.

Two men wearing silver armor stopped me in front of the town hall. "What is your reason for entrance." one said.  
"I need to speak to the mayor."  
"I'm sorry but the mayor does not need to be bothered by kids." I hate being called a kid. Age doesn't define who you are or what you can do. At Azure City _kids_ work in government and are generals.  
"My name is Kayla Green." I say. Our names are known throughout the town for the better or worse.  
"Very well than." the guard said opening the wooden door slowly.

The mayor sat at a wooden desk towards the back of the room. He wore a white robe with silver designs on it. He motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of him. I sat down and he spoke in a non serious tone "Now what brings you to see me?" he was talking to me like a kid who lost there way.  
"I am looking for Nova's shield. It is belongs to us and I would like it back."  
He stares at me and responds more seriously "Herobrine must have taken it because Alithais does not have it."  
"I saw one of your men-"  
"Get her out of here." the mayor said interrupting me. A group of guards that I hadn't seen before showed me out of the building without saying a word.

Judging from the sudden change of attitude and being thrown out it was obvious that the mayor was hiding something from us.

**Once again sorry for the long wait and thank you for waiting. I should be able to update again tomorrow :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm actually writing this chapter on my phone XD so sorry for any weird typos. Also I realized that I haven't wrote a disclaimer yet so...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Minecraft but my characters are mine :3**

Chapter 40 Kayla's POV

I walked through the streets with a new suspicion of everything around me. The mayor was hiding something very important and I need to know what. I needed to decide wether or not to tell the others what I had found out and what I plan to do. I missed having someone I could trust to help with decisions like this. I glanced back at the rectangular wood building where Streak still lay unconscious And fear gripped me as I thought about him actually dying.

There had always been guards around the ruined society but now there were twice as many. Half of them were looking in at the town as if to make sure no one got out as well as nothing got in. It felt like they were watching me in particular. Maybe they were since I talked to the mayor of maybe I'm just being paranoid.

I began to walk faster towards my tent. I had left my bow there this morning, without it I couldn't fight much. I felt like I was being watched more intently by the perimeter guards. Was I the only one who noticed that something strange was going on? If someone else did it would probably be Jade. She a strange way of knowing what is going on and it often annoyed me.

I pulled the quiver of arrows around my neck and held my bow in my hand. I wanted to go outside town so I approached the border claiming that I was going hunting. "Have you noticed that they are looking in?" Jade said from behind me. It also annoyed me how easily she snuck up on me.  
"Yes I have and I am going to leave town and find out why." I say walking forward again.  
"It would be unwise to leave if Alithais is using so many much needed guards to stop people from leaving."  
I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her "You can't stop me, I will do what I want."  
"I know I can't because with Streak gone you are leader."  
Anger crept into me and I turned away. "He's not gone." I say as I start to run.

The perimeter guards puts his hand up for me to stop. I ignored him and ran out of the town with the guard chasing after me. I heard a bark from up ahead and pulled myself behind a tree. "This is pointless lets just destroy the place and kill them ourselves!" Said a gruff voice followed by another loud bark. It sounded too deep and hollow to be from any ordinary dog. "Don't question the master or you will die for it ." said another voice that sounded younger. Most likely no older than fifteen, it was sad to see kids so young working for Herobrine.

The perimeter guard still ran loudly a through the foliage stepping on every dead branch and all the dried out leaves. I wanted to scream at him to shut up but that would reveal my position."Hey do you hear that?" The younger voice said.  
"Sure did, finally something to do!" A loud chorus of barks and howls arose sending chills down my spine. It sounded like multiple dogs. Multiple dogs with a hunger for blood.

Loud footsteps crashed through the forest toward the guard. His face distorted to fear as a hugthere're headed dog burst through the trees. A teenager rode on top of the dog carrying a long spear. Another man wearing thick iron armor and wielding an intron war hammer encrusted with a snake wrapping around the handle. He screamed a war cry as he lumbered towards the guard who held out a plain iron sword to defend himself.

I stepped out from behind the tree and launched an arrow at the boy riding the dog. He hollered in pain and brought his hands to his eye trying to pull out the arrow. The boy fell from the dog and hit the ground with a thud. The dog howled realizing in no longer had a controller. It ran at the man in iron armor. It's teeth crunched through the metal and shredded the man apart. I turned to run as it turned its bloodthirsty eyes on me. I fired an arrow behind me as I ran nailing it in the eye. The head I hit barked loudly and thrashed around knocking into the other heads. The beast started to fight against itself as I made my escape.

The trees cleared in front of me as the New Alithais came into view. I heard a scream and assumed the guard didn't make it out. He had died following orders from a lying government. Herobrine's army is surrounding the city making it so we couldn't escape, or hunt, or trade with other villages. He was destroying the town in a more painful way then flat out killing everyone. The mayor must no be giving up Nova's shield. If Herobrine destroyed the city someone could run away with shield but this way when everyone starved to death the shield could be stolen easily.

I needed to tell my friends but they were all enjoying living normally for a while. Although they would find out soon enough when the food ran out and people died trying to hunt or escape. I promised myself I would tell them but first I headed to the hospital to check on Streak. I knew he would still be unconscious and hardly breathing and that I would just disappoint myself when I saw him but I went anyway.

I opened the wooden door that only just high enough for me to walk through without crouching down. Streak's room was at the end of the hall and had no door. Only half the rooms have doors. I walked in and my heart skipped a beat. Streak was sitting up on his bed and his eyes were open. "You're awake!" I said trying unsuccessfully to keep the excitement out of my voice. "How long was I out?" he asked looking down.  
''Three days.'' he expression changed to a scowl and rolled his head back.  
"Hate to bring bad news right now but..." I told him what has happened in the past few days. It was amazing how much can happen in such a short amount of time. I felt myself smile a little bit knowing Streak was ok.

**Yay chapter 40 is done and man can autocorrect make some weird corrections! It changed will do into Wild Dodo, what the heck! Anyway sorry it took so long to find if Streak is ok but I was trying to decide if he should live or not myself XD . Also thanks for reading this far you all deserve a big batch of virtual cookies!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello peoples, here we go with chapter 41! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. Also if you are a guest please make an account so I can respond to your reviews and such.**

Chapter 41 Streak's POV

I sat at the front of the long wooden table in the recreational room. It was basically a large wooden rectangle with a few tables and chairs and a lot of open space. It was the second biggest building in the new settlement, the town hall being the first. I was impressed the mayor wasn't giving up the shield yet it was still a stupid move. The city was doomed _again_and this time they can't evacuate or fight back. The situation hasn't been officially announced to the public but anyone with a half a brain can tell. Everyone that has a house stays inside and no one mines, hunts, or builds. People were getting hungry and it wouldn't be long until people started to die. It would be the peasants that die first because the wealthy stockpile all the food and water.

We were meeting to discuss how we would get out and we have to get out. I already knew that we couldn't save Alithais we might not even be able to save ourselves. No one can always be a hero.

I head footsteps approaching and I tried to compose myself. I have been a total mess since the second seal. My skin was paler than norma and I felt sick, tired, and restless. I had been out for only three days but it felt like much longer. The whole time which felt like a month I was living in hell being hunted down by my friends and tortured by the people I was supposed to save. The servants of Herobrine would praise me for allowing them to succeed. In that world I couldn't die and trust me I had tried. The pain there was so much I had tried to just escape by falling into the lava. I didn't die the simulation wouldn't allow it but I felt the pain of being burned alive until I was able to crawl out.

I winced at the memory and slumped down further into my chair. "Are you feeling any better?" Kayla asked as she sat down at the other end of the table.  
"Is it really necessary to ask?"  
"I'm just trying to be friendly you don't have to get all mad."  
"Sorry, but you try living in hell for a month and tell me what kind of mood you're in." She rolls her eyes at me as the rest of the group files in, sitting on either side of the table.

I start to speak hoping I don't sound to messed up "Herobrine has this entire place surrounded with elite troops capable of killing us in a second. Nova's shield is also supposedly being kept in tho town and Herobrine won't leave until he gets it. We can't revolt and take back the shield so or only option is too escape." the door bursts open and the mayor walks in and says coldly "I don't think you will be going anywhere." Several men in diamond armor with swords made of a dark metal I have never seen before. "You failed to open the second seal and you failed Alithais. For the good of the city surrender and no harm will come to you." the mayor stepped back and Herobrine's army approached.

I reached for my sword but it wasn't there, I must have left it at my room in the hospital. I readied my fists as they came closer. One man lunged forward swinging his sword at me. He seemed to freeze as time slowed down. There was nothing I could do but run so I weaved my way through the army. They hardly had time to turn their heads much less attack. As soon as I left the building time resumed and fatigue caught up with me. I felt like I was going to puke. I hobbled to the nearby forest and kneeled down in one of the nearby bushes. I have felt like shit ever since I woke up and using magic didn't help.

This was just like the simulation. I abandoned my friends and ran. Could the simulation have been right? Could I really be the reason Herobrine wins? The idea made me feel dizzy and lightheaded. Little specks of black flickered my vision as unconsciousness came over me

**Sorry that chapter was bad and short but it is really hard to focus when youre friend is beating you with a stuffed dolphin (dont ask)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Writing at midnight cause that's how I ro****ll.**

Chapter 42 Hex's POV

I awoke in a hot room with red walls and a large glass window overlooking a plain empty room. Iron bars made up the far wall. I could see other jail cells similar to the one I was in except no people were there. Dull pain throbbed throughout my body and a cut ran down my side. I sat up and wiped the sweat from my forehead. How hot was it in here?

Angel was just getting up on the other side of the room. She seemed fine aside from a shallow gash across her cheek. It seemed strange that we would be kept in the same cell. Anything that seems nice always has an alternative meaning when it comes to Herobrine. An image of armored guards torturing her to get to me flashed through my mind. I pushed the thought away and went and sat next to her.

"How are we going to get out of this mess this time?" She says leaning her head against my shoulder. "Wish I knew." I say with a sigh.

A man with short choppy brown hair and and green eyes that looked almost yellow stood on the other side of the door flipping a knife around in his hand. In his other hand he held a bowl full of disgusting slob that we were probably supposed to eat. "The master wants you two alive and that means that I have to feed you little bastards." he says with malice. Using the tip of the knife he scoops some of the gunk up and flings it through the bars. It hits me in the face and the man bursts into laughter. Anger builds up inside of me and I walk towards the bars.

"Look who thinks he's tough." The man says trying to control his laughter. "Go to hell!" I say through clenched teeth. "I should go to hell?" He responds "How about you? Just think about all the people you have killed just because thy have different beliefs. You think the master is evil but are you really any different?" I try not to show that his words bother me but he notices. "Oh I'm sorry did I make you upset? Think about the people you upset by killing their family."

A scowl spread across my face as I reached my and through the bars clasping around his neck. I pulled him forward smashing his face against the heated bars. He screamed in pain and fell to floor swearing at me. Two red burn marks ran across his face from where the bars hit. I reached down and picked up the knife and tucked into my back pocket. "You're gonna die for sure now!" The man said with a pleased expression. I brought my foot back and slammed it into his side. He winced and them his body went slack. I doubted he was dead but who cares if he is.

i sit back down thinking that the temapture in this room just keeps rising. "What was that? They're probably going to kill us now or worse." Angel says glaring at me. I ignore her question and say "Is it just me or does it seem to be getting hotter by the second?" "Maybe they're trying to cook us to death." Angel says jokingly. It could be a possibility. You never know.

Time ticks by slowly and we sit with our shoulders touching until it gets so hot we have to move. I have to constantly wipe the sweat from my forehead but it seems pointless. At times like this I wish I had short hair. I assume that it is at least 120 degrees and rising.

I feel like I'm going to pass out when a women with dark purple hair and blood red streaks running through it. The man I had hurt stood on one side of her glaring at me. And an older man with white hair, the mayor of Alithais, on the other. "It would be in your best interest to tell us the location of Nova's shield." The women says without feeling. If the mayor worked for Herobrine why would they need to know where the shield is? "And why would that be?" I say as nonchalantly as I can. "Because we will torture the living daylight out of you until you tell us." The women says without the feeling that would normally go with those words. "So I will ask you one last time, where is Nova's shield?" Neither of us answer.

"Very well, Percy take the boy. Two of the bars slide down into the ground disappearing completely. The man from early, Percy walks forward grinning. "Ready for some fun, kid? He asks smirking creepily. I reach my hand behind my back resting it on the knife handle. I wait until he is close enough to smell his acrid breath. I whip my arm around slashing the knife across his face. He stumbles backwards yelling in pain and anger. Gray spread from the cut to across a good portion of his face. He fell to the ground twitching In agony. Soon he went limp and his chest stopped rising and falling. Another murder on my hands. I am only fourteen and I have killed so many. Could Nje have been right?

The women whipped out a silver piece of curved metal, a gun. I had never seen one before but I have heard of them. A single gun shot was capable of three times as much force as an arrow. She had it aimed directly at my head. "Drop it." She said like she was talking to a dog. I let the knife clatter to the ground and held my hands up. The woman walked up to me with the gun still aimed at my head. She tied my hands and put the gun back on her belt. "Stupid kid, that wasn't even loaded. Ammunition is so hard to find I wouldn't waste a shot on you." The woman said pushing me out of he cell. I turn my head to catch a glimpse of Angel. I wanted to see her again if they were going to kill me.

we walk along long red hallways that all look the same. Left, left, right,left,right, right I lose count of the endless twists and turns after a while. I notice that the temperature decreases as we walk. Could be a useful thing to know if I got the chance to escape.

We finally stopped at a small room made of stone slabs. An iron board hung on one of the walls and hundreds of knives and other small sharp objects I couldn't identify. Chills went down my spine at the sight of them. The woman pushed me towards the metal table in the middle of the room. I was pushed down and strapped my wrists and feet to the table with metal restraints.

The woman left the room and I just lay there for a second, the cold metal chilling me to the bone. Even if I die here at least I can say that I didn't spend my life stealing food and being chased from villages. I actually found some friends and dare I sat girlfriend. And I helped the world at least a little bit.

A sharp pain cut into my wrists and spread down to my ankles. The restraints were cutting into my skin. Blood trickled down my arm dripped onto the table. The table began to tilt up until I was hanging from the spiked restraints. I screamed in pain not caring about showing weakness. At this the point it just hurt so bad it would be inhuman not to scream. I hung like that for an interminable amount of time until finally other spikes receded and the table flattened out.

meh restraints open and I stumble to the ground. My wrists and ankles are dotted with bleeding puncture wounds. I try to stand but my ferry give out and I fall back down. The woman enters the room and asks "Are you ready to talk?" I just grunt and she practically drags me back to my cell.

I can't tell if I blacked out or fell unconscious but it was a welcome diversion from the pain.

**That was a little longer and better then the last chapter so I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review I love to hear what you have to say.**


	43. Rematch

**Yay, I'm up to 5,550 views! Sorry that this took a while bit this is one ofThose chapters where I know what going to happen next chapter but not this one.**

Chapter 42 Streak's POV

_My wrists burned from the tightly tied ropes. Small splinters of wood from the pole crept into my skin as I struggled to get free. The angry shouts of the townsfolk filled my ears. They were yelling about different horrible things they could do to the kid who ruined the world. _

_A man picked up a burning rock from the nether rack floor and handed it to a little boy no older than seven. The man pointed at me and the boy nodded and smiled. He threw the stone at me. It hit be directly between my eyes and burned my skin. I stuggled against the restraints as more burning rocks pelts my body. Laughter rises from the crowd as they see my blood dripping to the ground and evaporating from the heat. _

_"How does it feel to be burned alive?!" A man yelled. More adults and children joined in the taunting. "Go to hell! Oh wait, you turned the entire world into hell!" another man screamed smashing his fist into my nose. I feel the blood trickle down my face filling my mouth. _

_An arrow flies through the air and I prepare myself for the pain it will bring. The arrow misses me and lodges itsel into the man in front of me. Several soldiers in diamond armor walk into the plaza shooting down the people surrounding me. " How dare you stone the hero?" One of the elite guard yells thrusting his sword through another innocent person. _

_The elite guardsmen set fire to the small pathetic houses the people managed to build. I watch as the precious wood burns to a crisp. A little girl runs out of her burning house screaming with tears in her eyes. An arrow sinks into heyearn and she falls to the ground howling in pain._

I sit up too fast and pain courses through my body. Cold sweat runs down my forehead and my entire body is shivering. I can't keep having these nightmares or I will go completely insane. I am still in the forest right outside of Alithais. The dirt streets were crowded with people And the sound of talking and laughter drift over from the city. I guess Herobrine got what he wanted and left. And I did nothing to stop him. All of my friends were taken or killed while I threw up in a bush and a passed out. Just like a coward. Just like the simulation.

I shake my head and stand up determined to not let my nightmares become reality. It was just a stupid simulation that I need to forget about. I am not a coward and I'm not going to run away.

I headed into town with my head down, trying not to draw attention to myself. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now. Although I was sort of hard to miss with my unnatural height and bright red streak running through my jet-black hair. I don't really know how it got there I was just born with it.

I head to the hospital hoping to find my sword that I left there. Looking around I'm surprise that no damage has been inflicted on the town. I guess Herobrine can actually keep his word. I push open the wooden doors as quietly as I can and slip inside. I head towards my old room in the back of the building.

The room still has no door so I can see inside even from a while away. A little kid lays in the bed reading a book. He lifts his head and catches me watching him. I see his face and realize that it's the kid from the simulation. An image of the boy being cut up by the Abomination flashes in my mind and I feel a pang of guilt creep overme. I tried to soften the scowl that had been plastered on face since I woke up. I manage an awkward obviously forced smile and turn to leave.

This is the second time I have lost my insanely powerful magic sword given to me by a god. For something so important you would think I would keep better tabs on it.

Outside Ethan was waiting in front of the door. He seems determined with his eyes lacking any emotion. "Are you looking for this?" He asks pulling my sword from his scabbard. I step up and take it from him. He is two years older than me, but I am still about an inch and a half taller than him. I see annoyance in his eyes when he has to look up slightly to meet my gaze. "Thanks." I mutter trying to sound at least somewhat grateful, but I wasn't really in a social mood.  
I take a few steps before I hear him say "Wait." with a hint of anger coating his voice. I stop in my tracks and turn around slowly to meet his sword pointed at my neck. "Herobrine had said that this town is done for _again _unless all of you were turned into him, and you are still here. I can't have my city being destroyed because of you can I?" Ethan says almost resentfully. "If you want to kill me than why did you give me my sword?"  
"There is no honor in killing someone defenseless."

I lift my sword preparing for a fight. Last time I had fought Ethan he beat the snot out of me while lecturing me on my sloppy swordsmanship. I even had Nova's shield than and I still lost. What chance do I have now that I am at a disadvantage when I couldn't even win with an advantage? Negativity won't help anything. Maybe if I can end this quickly I might stand a chance.

I take a step forward and slow down time. It feels like my entire body is covered in 500lb weights. I couldn't hold this much longer than a few seconds. I dart forward and slam the hilt of my sword into his wrist. His fingers uncurl and drop his sword to the ground.

It was an impressive sword. It was like the standard Alithais sword long and light except it was almost an entire foot longer and black. A pair of dark black wings spread from the top of the handle and reach upwards.

I kicked the sword aside as time resumed to it's normal speed. Ethan swung his foot around smashing my jaw. He reached his hand out and his sword lifted from the ground and flew to his hand. Damn air magic I thought as I parried his attack just in time. I thrust my sword forward but it doesn't even reach. My blade thrusts into the ground with a clang knocking me off balance. His fist connects with my face and I fall to the ground. He slashes his sword across my arm and feel fresh blood dripping to the ground. "Why don't you just give up? You would save yourself so much pain." I grit my teeth and answer "Because I'm not a coward. I will save my friends." Ethan frowns and looks down at me almost sympathetically. "There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity and you have just crossed it." He brings his sword up and it glitters in the sunlight. The sword approaches me faster than I would like and I know I have only seconds to save myself.

I close my eyes and concentrate on him missing. I need to focus or this won't work. I take a deep breath and force myslef to forget everything else that is distracting me. A clash sounds next to me and I open my eyes. The point of Ethan's sword rests less than an inch from my head. I turn my head to face him and see confusion across his face "How did I...?" I smash my fist into his face and he stumbles back covering his nose. I slash my sword across his stomach planting the seed of Discord. I got this now.

He lunges forward covering his bleeding stomach with his free arm. His arm jerks to the side and he hits the ground. I stab my sword into his right arm and his face contorts with pain and confusion. His eyes dart back and forth like he is trying to focus on everything at once. He stands up breathing hard and shaking. He is trying to fight the Discord.

He drops his sword and clenches his head. "Make it stop!" He wails. His eyes dart around madly and an insane grin spreads across his face. He has gone completely insane and it was sad to see someone like him go. A crowd of people have gathered around us watching in horror as Ethan laughed and rolled around in his own blood.

A crumpled up piece of paper sticks out of the back pocket of his jeans. I pick it up and unfold the paper. It is a map of the area with one spot circled in red ink that looked suspiciously like blood. I tuck my blood stained sword into it's sheath an turn to leave. Even though I just murdered someone who could have been a great help I felt like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I didn't run, I stayed and fought. I proved the simulation wrong.


	44. Sacrafice

**I know I haven't updated in forever but I'm back. Anyways I love to hear what you have to say but please no spam. If you like it tell me why if you ****don't say why, not just "good" or "not bad" Well now onto the story.**

Chapter 43 Angel's POV

Guards flanked me on all sides of the narrow gray hallway. They were leading me somewhere for more torture. It has been three days or so since we were captured and it has been rough. Horrible food that may or not be actually edible, torture, and being flat out bored. On the bright side I was used to pain so the cuts and bruises that covered my body didn't seem as bad as they would have a month ago.

The guards stopped abruptly in front of a thick iron door with multiple locks and hinges lining the sides. The guard in front stepped forward and unlocked each lock in a certain order. It took a few minutes but he finally unlocked the door and slid it guard stepped aside to let me see what was inside. It was an extremely small room with no windows. The ceiling was roughly six feet high and the room itself was only 6x6 feet.

Fear creeped into my eyes at the sight of the room. I Have been extremely claustrophobic since I was a little kid. Being able to fly has opened up the entire sky for me so not even the ground can keep me down. I was born to fly not to be trapped in small confined spaces. The guards behind me clasped their cold hands around my wrists and thrust me forward towards the room. I dug my heels into the floor and tried to resist. The guard to my left pulled out a whip and lashed across my back. I winced and let my guard down allowing myself to be thrown into the room.

The thick iron door slammed behind be and panic grew inside of me at the sound of every lock clicking into place. I was trapped. I sat down against the cool walls and tried to forget where I was. I focused on how the cold wall felt good against my back. A deep breath escaped me and a calm feeling spread over me. This isn't so bad.

An unsettling sound of turning gears echoed through the small space. The wall behind me pushed forward and continued to move forward slowly. My heartbeat quickened as I backed away from the wall. The side walls groaned to life and advanced in. The room was down to 4x4 feet. The grinding of gears grew louder as the ceiling pressed down on me. I was forced to crouch down from the shrinking ceiling and I was beginning to go crazy. What if they were going to crush me to death? Or worse leave me in here until I starved.

The noise subsided and the walls were pressing up against me and the ceiling was inches above my head. I was breathing fast and my heart was beating so fast it hurt. I need to calm down there can't be much air left. I tried to take a deep breath and relax but I couldn't. I struggled against the solid stone trying desperately to escape. The walls didn't budge making the panic worse. I screamed and pushed some more but nothing happened. Tears welled up in my eyes as the grinding noise roared to life again. They were going to kill me. I am about to die.

The gears roared to life once more and the walls pressed so close I couldn't move at all. Just kill be already I can't take it anymore. The walls moved again but to my relief they pulled apart. I watched with joy and surprise as the walls moved back to their original position. The iron door was visible again and I heard the clicking sound of the locks sliding out of place. The heavy door swung open and the guard standing in the doorway looked genuinely sorry for me. Maybe some of Herobrine's men still had a heart.

I pulled myself to my feet and walked out the door. The guard escorted me back to my prison cell without and whipping or abuse. When we reached the hallway the guard opened the door and let me walk in myself instead of pushing me down.

"What did they do to you?" Hex asks nervously "You look terrible."  
"Wow, every girl loves to hear that." I try to say sarcastically but my voice still wavers. Hex smiles one of his rare beautiful smiles at me and says "Well whatever they did it's over now and it will be ok." I wish I could agree with him but it didn't feel like things would be okay. He laced his fingers with mine and I felt a little better. I rested my head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Get up." commanded the women with dark purple hair. She didn't yell like the other guards but she did not have to. Her voice carried in a creepy sort of way. In the past few days I had found out that she is Lieutenant of Torture. It didn't surprise me at all that Herobrine would have a Lieutenant of Torture, she was probably quite busy. "Both of you, get up now." I get to my feet slowly wondering why they were taking both of us. It has always been one at time. Why change now.

We are led down the labyrinth of hallways and I don't even try to remember the way. Instead I worry not just about what they will do to me but what they will do to Hex because at this point his pain is my pain also.

We are joined by two guards, each carrying a bow and a single arrow. "We got what you requested Lieutenant." the guard said saluting.  
"Thank you, dismissed." The Lieutenant opens the door in front of her and pushed us in. She follows us in carrying the bows. She hands one to each of us. As soon as the bow touches Hex's fingertips it turns gray then flares to life with red energy. The Lieutenant turns and leaves the room dropping the two arrows behind her. "You two are going to shoot each other." she says with a twisted grin spreading over her face. "Whoever lives will be set free and their crimes against the master will be forgotten. If you refuse then you will both die and so will the rest of your friends."

I felt myself start to tremble and the bow seemed much colder and heavier in my hands. How could they force us to do something like this? I force myself to look at Hex, terrified at how he would react. He didn't show much emotion but I could still see fear in his dark brown eyes. I had never seen him scared before even when we had to fight for our lives. I stood in silence not knowing what to say or do.

Hex picked up one of the arrows and handed it to me. "I promised myself that I would not let you die. And the only way for you to live is-"  
"No!" I say interrupting him "I am not going to kill you! I... I can't." A tear drips from my eye and runs down my cheek.  
Hex wipes it away and sighs "I was afraid you were going to say that." He picks up the other arrow and notches it into the bow. He turns the bow and aims it at himself. He was going to kill himself. " I love you." he says quietly before releasing the arrow. It explodes sending him flying across the room.


	45. Chapter 45

**ERMAHGERD sorry for long wait but i have beeen suffering from severe writer's block and video game obsession :l But anyways here is chapter 45 and thanks for waiting you guys rock.**

Chapter 45 Angel's POV

I fell to my knees like I had been hit by the arrow, the pain was about equal. The cold hard ground left little cuts on my knees but I hardly noticed. I crawled my way across the ground to where Hex lay. A small pool of blood has formed around his body and he wasn't moving. He couldn't really be dead. I need him.

I press my ear against his heart and listen for a heartbeat. There is no steady beat just icy stone cold silence. A wave of grief washes over me at the realization that Hex was really gone. And even more horrifying was that it was my fault he died because of me. He died so I wouldn't have to. He would have wanted me to move on and keep fighting , to free Notch, and take down Herobrine. But I don't want to move on. I want to face the challenges ahead with Hex at my side. If I don't then Hex's sacrifice would be in vain and I would not let that happen. "Goodbye." I whisper quietly.

The door creaks open slowly and the Lieutenant walks in smiling like she won the lottery. "That was a fun little game wasn't?" That certainly was not fun. There is nothing fun about killing. Anger built up inside me and even though that was probably what they wanted I didn't care. The Lieutenant strolled casually to Hex's body and kicked it with the tip of her sharp boot. Hex recoiled slightly from the impact showing that he was alive! How could that be his heart had completely stopped. There is no way he could possibly be alive.

"What's this? You're still alive? Well aren't you a resilient little bastard!" Says the Lieutenant looking down at Hex. "No worries you will be dead soon enough." She says turning to face me. " Finish him." She commands. Hex's eyes flicker open and they look glazed. He must be fighting hard to stay alive.

I knew right away that I wasn't going to 'finish' Hex so that left only one option. I spun around and whipped my hands forward releasing a blast of air strong enough to obliterate a stone wall. The lieutenant raises her hand and the gold ring around her middle fingers glows a dark purple. My attack flows down into the ring completely blocking it with the slightest effort. " Foolish girl magic has no effect on me thanks to this ring, courtesy of the great master. And since you choose to be defiant and bend the game's rules then you may both die."

She unclips the sliver gun from her belt and points it at my head. "I really don't have much time so you can have a quick death." The gun makes a clicking sound when she pulls the trigger and a bullet flies out much faster than any arrow. I barely manage to summon a shield of air. It took a signifigant amount of energy to create a gust strong enough th reflect the bullet and I knew I couldn't afford to block very much. " I'm impressed you managed to block that. Maybe you aren't as much of a talentless loser as I thought!" She laughs at her own joke even though it wasn't even funny.

The Lieutenant fires two more shots that I manage to block but at a high mana cost. Blocking a speeding bullet feels like playing catch with a cinder block. Not very pleasant. I needed to escape but how? Her damn ring blocks magic and I'm not exactly physically strong. She is a foot taller and has a gun so I have no chance in fight without my magic. She fires another shot that I barely block. The bullet is only inches from my face before I can stop it. One more shot and I'm done for.

The Lieutenant reloads the gun an aims it at me again. Her finger begins to close around the trigger but never finishes. The gun clatters to the ground and skitters across the floor. The Lieutenant slumps againWaller wall and collapses to the ground. Streak stands in front of me holding a knife now stained with blood. Sweat ran down his face and he seemed a little pale. The security in this place in so high I wonder how he managed to escape. "Thanks I really owe you one." I say with gratitude. He nods and leans on the wall. "I'm glad I found you. I've use just about all my mana slowing down time long enough to snoop through the halls."  
"How did you manage to escape?"  
"They never caught me when they attacked Alithais. Sorry it took so long to get here it was along trip even with Tyren." If he had come sooner than maybe Hex wouldn't have shot himself. But its not really his fault he did the best he could. "No one has seen you yet have they?" It would be much easier to sneak out than fight our way out.  
"No, still undetected."  
"Good."

I lock the door and explain the recent events to Streak. "Here, I have a little bit of bandages left." Streaks hands me a mostly empty roll of bandages. WHen we first set out we had five full rolls and now we have about a quarter of one. Gosh, do we get hurt a ton.

I go to help Hex while Streak stays on look out a at the door. It appeared that he made the arrow explode before it could hit him. That was smart because it didn't make any cuts too deep but he still had lost a lot of blood and most his upper body was singed from the blast. I use the bandage sparingly and mange to stop about 90% of the bleeding. Hex also succeeded in breaking his arm when he hit the wall but there was nothing much I could do about that. It was very astonishing that he survived given that his heart had stopped. There is no way humanly possible for him to be alive but we are not exactly human.

All thats left to do know is wait for Hex to wake up and for Streak and I's magic replenishes. The body of the Lieutenant was a little nerve-racking but I was curious about the ring she had. I pull the anti-magic ring off of her cold dead fingers. The ring was made of two parts a golden band with wave patterns engraved into the smooth surface and a dim crystal ball attached to the top. I summoned a little wind despite my current mana shortage and watched the ring glow dark purple and absorb it. Since it sucked up all magic the user would be impervious to magic but wouldn't be able to use magic themselves. A fair trade off but in my case it would be less than useful. Anyways it was worth keeping.  
"What's that?" Streak asked in a hushed tone so we would not attract any unwanted attention.  
"An anti-magic ring. It absorbs all magic including you own. You can have it it's no use to me." Streak took the ring and looked it over. "A pretty decent trade off. We should give it to Jade if we find her. I don't think she uses magic." He has a point no one has seen Jade use any magic. We don't even know if she is a demi-god.

Roughly an hour later I feel much better and ready to go the only problem was Hex he still wasn't awake. He did seem to be getting slightly better though. His heartbeat was back to normal and his breathes were steady and even. "We really should get going now. I doubt we will stay hidden for much longer." Streak says glancing out the small square window on the door. "I agree , but there is no way we are leaving Hex!"  
"I never said we are but if we get found..." Streak trails off at the sound of voices from the hallway. I press myself against the wall to stay hidden from sight.  
"Did you hear they finally killed one of the rebels."  
"Yeah, they even made him kill himself somehow."  
"She isn't the Lieutenant for nothing." The voices fade down the hall leaving me feeling angry. How dare they talk about that like an accomplishment. Those two better hope they never meet me.

"Angel?" asks a voice behind me. I turn around to see Hex trying to sit up.  
"Oh thanks the gods you're alright." I sat just a little too loudly. He sits up and looks down at the pool of dried blood. It must creepy seeing so much of your blood all over the ground. "Not to rush things along but do think you could walk by any chance." Streak asks ensuring to keep his voice down to correct me for raising my voice. Annoying.  
"I guess." Hex answers cautiously. I take his hand and help him to his feet. He tries to hide his pain but he pretty much fails. But we really do have to go. I help him walk to the door and let out a sigh. "You ready guys?"  
"It's now or never Streak replies. I turn the knob push open the door.


End file.
